Playing With Fire
by BigSOAFan
Summary: *Set after 10/8/13 episode: Jax watches in horror as his girlfriend is hurt in the club house explosion. Will she recover? If so, will she stay or go? And how will Jax retaliate? Jax/ OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new story idea! The story is set after last week's episode, The Mad King when the club house explodes. Except for a few changes: Jax has never been married to Tara but does have Abel. I've never written a story related to Sons of Anarchy so if you have any suggestions, please let me know! Please let me know if I should continue or trash the story. Please read & review!**

It was a busy night in the SAMCRO clubhouse and as Jax Teller happened to look up at the clock, a rush of nervousness flooded over him. It was 7:45 and it would be several minutes before the Irish would be calling in regards to the gun trafficking.

"What do you think is going to happen when Galen calls?" Tig asks.

Jax shook his head. "I'm not sure, but all I know is we are stopping with the guns. I'm tired of the gun bull shit."

Within moments she appeared, and Jax couldn't help but smile. "Hey baby," he said, leaning against the bar.

Melissa "Missy" Hart returned his smile as she slipped into his waiting arm. The brunette had known the current SAMCRO President for just over a year, meeting through her cousin, Juan "Juice" Ortiz. The petite woman had perfect tan skin, dark brown hair with matching dark eyes. In fact, it was only recently got a tattoo of Jax's crow on her back.

"Abel is finally lying down," she said.

Nodding, he quickly stole a kiss. "That was very nice of you to read him a story. Abel's really taking a liking to you."

"That's good because I like him too," Missy winked. "Abel is such a good kid, and technically it was two stories," she said as Jax smirked. Missy's smile slowly faded. "Have you gotten your phone call yet?"

He shook his head. "No, in about five minutes or so."

"Jax, this thing with the Irish scares me."

"I know it does," he replied, stroking her cheek. "I am going to make sure it gets worked out. I promise."

"Hey Jacky, the sheriff is here," Chibs stated in his thick accent as he looked at the security camera.

Turning around, Jax saw the scene going on outside that Chibs had mentioned. A few of the cops were talking to his mom, Gemma & her new boyfriend Nero.

"I wonder what they want," Happy growled.

Unser tossed aside his crossword and the pen he was using. "I'll go and see what they want."

Jax nodded as he watched Missy walk away. "Thanks," he said as turned toward Juice. "What time is it man?"

He looked toward the Harley Davidson clock on the wall. "Two minutes till 8."

"Alright, everyone to the table. Let's take this phone call," Jax ordered as he finished the last of his cigarette. It was then he noticed the pen by the crossword book. "Hey Chucky," he called.

The shorter man appeared seconds later. "Hey," he said.

"Do you know where this pen came from?"

"It's a shamrock pen. The delivery guy left it when he made his delivery."

Jax frowned. "What delivery?"

"Beer, he delivered it a few hours ago," Chucky explained. "Gemma must have ordered it."

Both Jax and Chibs gave each other questioning looks. It took no time for both men to realize what was about to happen. "8:00…" Chibs said.

"Full table for the vote," Jax added before turning to everyone. "Everyone out," he screamed.

"Get out," Chibs exclaimed.

It was pure chaos as everyone scrambled out. Both Jax and Chibs stayed behind, making sure it was empty. Then, Jax stopped Juice. "Where's Missy?"

"I think she headed back toward your dorm room."

Jax only nodded. "Get out now," he ordered, running back toward the rooms.

He burst through the door, relived to see the woman he loved with his son in her arms. "Come on Miss, we have to go now," he screamed, taking Abel in his arms.

"What's going on?" Missy asked as she was pushed out the door.

"Just get outside, I'll answer questions later."

"JACKY!" Chibs screamed.

As soon as the two other adults were in view, Chibs also headed toward the door. Just as she was about to the door, Missy tripped over something and landed hard on her arm. "AH!" she screamed.

It took her a moment, but finally got enough energy to get back up. Back outside, both Chibs and Jax made it safely outside. When he realized someone was missing, a look of fear/ dread spread across Jax's face. "Take Abel," he said to Chibs, handing him the toddler. "I need to find Missy."

As soon as he turned around, he breathed a sigh of relief when he watched his girlfriend run out of the building, holding her arm. Not even a second later, the clubhouse exploded.

Missy could feel the heat on her back, causing her to cry out once more. With the impact of the explosion, it picked her up- throwing her a few feet across the parking lot and landing on the nearby fleet of motorcycles. Slamming her head against the handle bars, Missy then rolled off the bikes she landed on, finally landing on the cold concrete.

"MISSY!" Jax screamed, immediately running toward his girlfriend. He carefully turned her over, and was scared by all blood on her face and head. "Missy….Missy, baby talk to me," he whispered, stroking her face.

Jax could hear the faint sounds of fire trucks and ambulances, and as he tried to gain the attention of his unconscious girlfriend, one thing crossed his mind. _The Irish were going to pay!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited the story! I really appreciate it! Here is the newest chapter! Enjoy!**

To Jax, it seemed like it had been forever since they all arrived at the hospital but in reality it had only been a half hour or so. As he paced around the waiting room, he watched different nurses go about their business. Every once in awhile, a doctor would walk in the room and talk to other people waiting on word of their loved ones. The more people he watched, the more they smiled once they received good news. He hoped he would soon hear news on Missy.

"Jax," Gemma started, breaking his train of thought. "What happened tonight?"

"I told the Irish we were getting out of the guns, and that I wanted to earn money in more legit ways. Galen and Conner didn't like what I had to say, especially after taking one of his guys out. They planted a bomb in the clubhouse, and…well you saw the rest," he replied, sinking into a nearby chair.

Gemma nodded. "Have you heard anything?"

"No. All I do know is that she was going to be taken to surgery when they got here."

As Jax got up and began pacing once again, Gemma could see the fear in her son's eyes. "Hey, Missy is a tough girl. She is going to pull through and be ok."

"I hope so," he shrugged. "I have never seen such deep cuts on someone's head before. I'm scared," he finally admitted just above a whisper. "Mom, I can't lose her."

Just as Gemma was about to respond, Juice walked up to the duo. "Umm…Jax I just did something you may or may not like. But I had to do it."

Jax scrunched his eyebrows. "What did you do?" he asked wearily.

"I called Aunt Tess," he said, referring to Missy's mom. "She needed to know what was going on."

Teresa Hart, or known as Tess to her family and friends, was the woman who hated Jax the most. She and Juice's mom were sisters, and was known as a big wig around Queens, being head of a large hotel. He also knew he was hated by her, especially for being in a motorcycle club- even though she turned her cheek when it was the same club Juice was a part of.

"Good thinking," Jax finally said. "Your right, Tess does need to know what is going on. I didn't think of calling her, thank you."

Juice nodded. "Do you need anything? I feel like I should be doing something."

"Maybe find out if you can get some info from the doctor. They won't tell me a damn thing because I'm not technically family."

"I'm on it," the Puerto Rican club member responded before walking away.

Gemma then turned back toward Jax. "Not technically family- I thought you were thinking about that?"

Jax smirked. "I am. I think I even scared the jewelry store clerk today because I had my kutte on."

Chibs, Happy and Tig then walked into the room. "Any word?"

"Not yet," he responded, pulling the men to the side of the room. "I didn't want this. I just told the Irish we wanted out of the guns. And now two of our guys are gone, they blow up the clubhouse and my girlfriend is in a surgery she didn't need to be in. Something needs to be done."

"What do you want us to do?" Tig asked.

Jax shook his head. "Nothing tonight. I want to stay with Missy, and get word on what is going on with her. I've already talked to the cops so hopefully they'll stay away," he said, referring to the conversation with Eli Roosevelt shortly after arriving at the hospital. "Let's try and find out where Galen and Conner are at, and we'll go from there."

"Hey I just got done talking to a nurse," Juice said, coming up to the group of men. "Missy's surgery is just about finished and we should know something shortly. That's all I know."

"Ok, thank you," Jax said, slapping his back.

Just then, Jax's cell phone rang with an unidentified number. He looked around at the guys before answering it. "Yea," he finally answered.

"Sorry about your club house Jax," the man said. "It needed to be done. We need you to keep distributing guns."

"It's Conner," Jax whispered before putting the call on speaker. "Yea, I bet your sorry," he responded, trying to sound confident. Your just damn lucky everyone got out." He didn't dare want to give Conner the knowledge about Missy. Because that is what he wanted, someone to get hurt.

"Come on Jax, we both want the same thing. We need a gun distributor and you need that cold hard cash."

"No, we don't want the same thing. I didn't want a war. And that's what is going to happen," he growled as a doctor walked into the room. "I'm about to start another meeting. We'll be in touch," he said, hanging up.

"Are you the family of Melissa Hart?" the tall man with gray hair asked.

"Yes, I am her cousin and this is her boyfriend," Juice replied as the two men walked closer. "How is Missy?"

"My name is Dr. Crawford," he began, shaking the two men's hands. "Melissa is in a critical state," he said, causing Jax to wince at his words. "She has second degree burns on her back from the blast, and we are propping her on her side to not aggravate the burns. She also broke her arm, and of course some bumps and bruises. But the most damage was sustained to her head."

"Oh my God," Jax whispered, running a hand over his hair.

"She has a skull fracture with a medium amount of brain swelling. We put her in a medically induced coma- to allow her body to calm down, to allow the medicine to work properly."

"Will she come out of it on her own?" Juice asked.

"We typically try to lift the patient out of the coma. Depending on her brain swelling is, we will try in about 72-96 hours from now. I also want to prepare you for the possibility of amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Jax repeated. "You don't think she'll remember us or her family?"

"Melissa took a serious blow to her head tonight," Dr. Crawford explained. "In a few cases, I have seen amnesia but it may not happen."

"And what if she does? Will that be permanent?" Jax asked, in a more raised tone. Juice placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately I don't have any answers," the doctor said. "We will have to cross that bridge when the time comes. I wanted to prepare you for the possibility."

Jax only nodded. "Ok. Can we see her?"

Dr. Crawford nodded. "Sure follow me."

As they were about to leave the room, the guys stopped in front of the other SAMCRO members. "Thanks guys for being here," Jax said. "But me and Juice are going to see Missy. Why don't you guys take off for the night."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else," Tig said, quickly hugging both men.

"How's she doing?" Happy asked.

Jax shrugged. "The next few days are critical. She's in a coma."

"Do you guys need anything?" Chibs asked.

"No I'm good," Jax replied as Juice shook his head. "Thanks guys."

Moments after leaving the other guys, Juice and Jax followed the doctor. When the guys entered the room, both were shocked at the sight in front of them. Missy's back was toward them, her hospital gown buttoned just above her waist to not irritate her bandaged burns. As they walked closer, they noticed her left arm in a cast and close to her body.

Jax's eyes went toward Missy's head. There was wrapping around her head with a patch of gauze toward the right side of her head. "Damn," he said, just above a whisper.

Juice then gently kissed the top of his cousin's head. "This is all my fault," he heard Jax say.

"No it's not," he replied. "It's the Irish fault, and they are going to pay…BIG," he said, meeting Jax's eyes.

"Do me a favor, and call a couple of prospects. We need them as security down here."

Nodding, Juice kissed Missy's head once more before leaving the room. Jax then slumped down in chair close by and grabbed Missy's good hand.

"I'm so sorry baby," he said, kissing the hand he held. "I love you, please come back to me."

Late into the night, Juice had fallen asleep in a recliner while Jax was still in the same chair as earlier. He was slumped over on the bed, still holding on to Missy's hand.

Without either man knowing, the door opened and couldn't believe the sight in front of them. "JACKSON! JUAN!" she exclaimed, using both mens birth names.

Jax sat straight up, and came face to face to Tess. If looks could kill, he would be dead right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I read somewhere it has been implied that Juice was in the Army before joining SAMCRO. I'm not entirely sure if that is true (just recently started watching the show- love it!) and for the sake of my story he was in the Army. **

**Hope you enjoy the new update & please read & review! **

Both men jumped straight up out of their seats at the sound of the older woman's voice. As Tess waited for some explanation at what happened, both club members rubbed their eyes.

"Hey Aunt Tess," Juice started, giving her an awkward hug.

"I'm glad you were able to make it Tess," Jax stated as he walked toward the foot of Missy's bed.

"Of course I came," she replied. "Melissa is my only daughter! Now, who is going to tell me what happened & why Melissa is laying in a hospital bed in a God damn coma!" she spat.

Juice sighed. "There was an explosion at the clubhouse tonight. Missy was able to get out, but as she did the bomb went off. She has second degree burns on her back, a broken arm, skull fracture and brain swelling. She is in a medically induced coma for about 3-4 days."

The short, middle age woman with the same dark hair & eyes as Missy then turned to Jax. He took a deep breath, knowing he was about to get chewed out. "Aren't you the boyfriend?" she asked in disgust. "If you love her like you say you do, wouldn't you have made sure Melissa was out?"

Once again, Jax took a deep breath. "Missy was with me and another member as we headed out the door. I had my boy in my arms and I thought she was right behind us. I gave Abel to Chibs and was about to run back to get her, but saw her come out- holding her arm. Seconds later, the blast happened. Believe me, I would trade places with her in a God damn heart beat."

"You'll mind your language Jackson," she said in disgust. "And who is Chibs? And Juan, where were you?"

"Chibs is my VP," Jax answered.

Juice shrugged. "I ran out with the others, as Jax was getting Abel and Missy. I should have waited to make sure she was out. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Jax said. "I told you to get out, and you listened. No one knew this was gonna happen."

"Juan what happened?" Tess asked her nephew. "I helped raise you since you were a little boy; you and Melissa were practically raised as brother and sister. I love that you two are so close. I know you got into trouble in high school but once you joined the Army….me and your mother thought it was all going to change. And then Melissa followed you out here. I'm disappointed."

"It's not helping the situation in placing blame on one person or a situation in general," Jax spoke up. "The important thing is is that Missy gets better and back on her feet."

Tess then walked up to Jax, literally face to face. "If anything… and I mean anything happens to my daughter, I will hold you personally responsible Jackson Teller."

"Believe me, I already hold myself responsible," Jax replied in a cool like tone.

Later that morning, after making sure Gemma was watching over Melissa, Jax and the club made their way over to the clubhouse to inspect the damage.

Most of the guys stayed outside while Jax and Chibs made their way inside. Both were silent as they walked around, stopping in front of the spot where John Teller's refurbished bike once sat. Shaking his head in disgust, Jax only walked away. In no time, they made their way once their club table once sat. Sitting down, Jax rested his head in his hands. "This is all my fault," he said above a whisper.

Saying nothing, Chibs walked to a nearby window when he noticed something on the ground under rubble. It was Jax's gavel. Walking back toward the sullen President, he handed it back to the rightful owner. "Then lets fix this. We all will fix this."

"Jax," Juice called. "Lt. Roosevelt is outside."

Neither man said anything as they walked back outside, and sure enough Lt. Eli Roosevelt and a few other cops were back, surveying the damage.

"I thought we talked last night," the blonde man said as he walked toward his cop.

"I needed you and Juice's statement about Missy," he said, motioning toward the burnt building. "I suppose you can't tell me who did this?"

Taking a deep breath, Jax lit up a cigarette. "I can't tell you who, but I can tell you why. I tried severing ties with a relationship."

"And that woman must be pissed," Roosevelt said.

Chibs smirked. "Yea, really pissed."

"I've been a cop in this town for the past two years, and I have seen a pattern. Everything that SAMCRO does comes back to bite them in the ass. Now I know Clay and Unser worked together, and somehow that worked. But we can't look past this, the town can't look past this. Do you think anyone is going to bring their cars to you now to work on?"

Shrugging, Jax took another drag. "That's my burden. Believe me, I'm trying to stop all of this."

"An explosion was the last thing anyone expected," Chibs added.

Once the conversation ended, the two club members stayed behind. "We need help in finishing this," Jax finally said.

"I'll make a call to the Northwest charter. Maybe we can get all the charters together, let them know why this happened and why the gun running is going to stop," Chibs said. "We can make a road trip later."

Hearing the words _road trip_ made Jax wince. He of course wanted to finish this, and turn the club in a different direction, but then there was Missy. She was in a fragile state, and didn't want to leave her side, especially when she woke up.

"I know your mind is with Missy right now," Chibs began. "And I don't blame you- I love her like a daughter. We can leave a prospect here for security and even though Gemma has her hands full with Nero, I know she'll help keep an eye on her too."

"Missy's mom is also in town," he said quietly. "Boy did Juice and I get an earful last night."

"Ouch," Chibs said, knowing of Tess. "But I know she will keep an eye on Missy, and will make sure someone calls us with updates. You will be back before she is lifted out of the coma."

Jax only nodded, throwing down his cigarette. "Ok. Make that call, and I am heading back up to the hospital. I'll meet you guys back up here," he said, walking away.

About an hour later, Jax made his way back up to the hospital and as he neared Missy's hospital room, he was met face to face with Tess. "This is the first time I've seen you here all day," she said coolly.

"I just got done talking to the cops about the explosion. I'm trying to get this settled."

"I figured you would have been my daughter's side…if you love her as much as you say."

"Stop it!" Jax cried. "For the last year, I have been biting my tongue at these comments you make. Enough already. You have no idea how much Missy means to me, and how much I love her. As SAMCRO's president, it is my job to protect not only my club but also my club's families. Missy wasn't the only family member in that clubhouse last night. I'm just trying to protect everyone involved. That's why my club is making a road trip this afternoon, to make sure all the charters are on the same page. I need to ask you a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes. We are heading up north this afternoon and will be gone a day. I am keeping a prospect here for security and going to talk to my mom to see if she will stay some. If something changes or she wakes up before I get back, I need to know someone will call me. I want updates."

Tess nodded. "Fine. But I will let you know that as soon as Melissa does wake up and back on her feet I am taking her back to Queens with me. I want to get her away from this hell hole town."

Jax pursed his lips as he ran a hand over his hair. "I don't think that is your decision to make," he answered, walking away from the woman.

When he opened the door to the room, Gemma looked up from her book. "Hey baby," she smiled.

"Hey," he replied, giving her a quick hug. "How's Missy doing?"

Gemma shrugged. "About the same. Her doctor was just in, and said so far so good. By the way, I met Missy's mom…she seems like a delight," she said sarcastically.

Jax smirked. "She's something alright. Listen me and the club are going up North for the next day. I need you to be here as much as possible and call me with any updates. Tess can fill you in on the details, she is going to stay too."

"I'm surprised she agreed. And what about Abel?"

"Yea me too," he agreed. "I've already talked to Aleta and she has agreed to help," he said, referring to his regular baby sitter. "Also, I'm hoping you could take him too while Tess is up here. Listen, can I have a minute with Missy. Please?"

She only nodded, kissed Jax's cheek and walked out. Sighing, Jax took over the seat Gemma was in and took her good hand in his once more.

He didn't know why, but Jax looked over his girlfriend's injuries again for some reason she looked better to him. It looked like she had more color in her skin. Even though she was still bandaged up, Missy looked like Missy.

"You don't go anywhere while I am gone," he whispered, stroking her cheek. "I need you in my life Missy. You're the person who keeps me sane. I want you to marry me. I need you to marry me and believe me I am going to ask you properly once your up on your feet. I promise."

Jax then lightly kissed her lips and gently pressed his forehead to hers. Then, he left the room in the direction of the clubhouse, hoping this would all be over soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews so far on the story! I love reading them! **

**Hope you all enjoy the new update, and as always please read & review! A Character, Parker, is my own character from Tuesday's episode. I wasn't able to catch the guy's name that Jax talked to before the meeting.**

As the guys headed up north on their motorcycles, Jax couldn't help but feel a pain of guilt deep in his gut. He shouldn't have left Missy behind, but knew nothing should change in her progress. He only hoped that if it did, he would get an update like Tess promised.

They passed through several cities, finally getting outside of Butte County and into the woods. After the bikes were parked, Jax was first met with that charter's president, Parker.

"Hey Parker," Jax exclaimed as the two quickly hugged. "Thanks for letting us use your clubhouse."

"No problem. How's your old lady?"

Jax shrugged. "As good as possible," he said as Bobby came up to the men. "Hey stranger," he said, walking past Parker.

"It's good to see you man," Bobby said as they both slapped each other's backs. "Hey, after the meeting can we talk for a second?"

"Sure," he nodded as he heard his phone go off with a text message. "I'll see you inside," he said, grabbing his phone.

_From Gemma: Dr. Crawford is taking Missy back for routine tests, to check the swelling. Will let you know ASAP_

_From Jax: Thanks. Keep me posted._

It took another half hour or so for all the charter's members to settle around the table. Once everyone was settled, Jax took his seat at the head of the table.

"First off, I want to say thank you for making the ride up here. It means a lot to me to have a full table. A lot of you knew my father…and some just knew his legacy. Toward the end, he questioned every decision he ever made- about the club and about his family. I want you to know I am not my father. SAMCRO is at a cross roads, it's a sign of the times. Now I know every charter is independent, but I want to move the club in a more legitimate direction. All of us have profited from gun trafficking in one way or another…maybe through protection or the running. And with the gun running gone, we all will take a hit. Especially with my charter, between the lawyers and the repairs we have yet to do, we are barely making a profit. But DIOSA is doing well, and I am working with an investor to re-boot Cara Cara in Stockton. So…I guess you could say SAMCRO's future is in pussy instead of bullets," he smirked, getting a few laughs from the other guys.

"Listen, how each charter earns is their own business. But with guns out of the way, our charters can go in a direction that is legal…a direction that keeps us all out of jail…and a direction that keeps us alive," Jax said as he leaned back in the chair.

The room was silent for only a moment as Chibs began banging on the table, like his own way of accepting what Jax had just said. In no time, the other charter members followed suit. Smiling, the SAMCRO president also banged his hand on the table.

Not long after the meeting, Jax checked his phone for any missed calls or messages. No such luck. He then jumped slightly when Bobby's hand was felt on his shoulder.

"You spoke some powerful stuff in there," Bobby began.

Jax smirked. "Thanks," he replied, nodding toward some new members. "Is that your new posse?"

Bobby shrugged. "That is the gossip going around, and as you know we gossip like little girls," he said as the SAMCRO president smirked. Papers were then handed toward him.

"Is this your transfer?" Jax asked, beginning to look through the papers.

"Not mine."

Smirking, Jax looked toward Bobby once more. "You've been recruiting for SAMCRO?" he asked, a slight smile upon his lips.

Nodding, Bobby nodded toward the three men at the end of the lane. "Montez, Quinn and West- I chose these guys because they are smart, hardworking, trust worthy and they have families. It's something this charter needs, and the other members can vote them in when we get back to Charming. We'll ride back with you. Hopper got spooked by the explosion, so he's out."

The two men exchanged looks as Bobby went on. "I ripped that patch off because I didn't know how to help you that way anymore. I have no interest in the gavel at one point or a new patch. I did this because I love this club…and because I love you."

The smirk on Jax's face turned into a flown smile as he approached his friend, enveloping him in a hug. "Thank you brother," he said as the phone in his pocket began to ring.

"Is that about Missy?" Bobby asked.

"I hope so, I don't recognize the number," he answered before taking the call. "Yea."

There was a slight pause. "Jackson? Jackson, this is Tess Hart."

"Tess, hi," he replied, before waving to Bobby and walking away. "Do you happen to have the results of Missy's tests?"

"Can I ask why you call her that? Her name is Melissa and I'm sorry but hearing her being called Missy just rubs me the wrong way."

Jax sighed, rubbing his eyes. "When she and I were introduced, Juice said her name was Missy. She's been Missy to me ever since. Now, do you have test results for Missy?"

"Yes," Tess replied. "Melissa just came back about 45 minutes ago, and her doctor was quite impressed how much the swelling has gone down. In fact, they are going to start lifting off the medicine, hoping to wake her up."

"Wow," he replied. "At first Dr. Crawford said 3-4 days, and they are lifting the medicine already?"

"I know, but like I said Dr. Crawford was impressed with the decreased brain swelling. Your mom has Abel at the moment, and I'll be here until you can get back."

Even though she couldn't see him, Jax nodded. "Ok. We are getting ready to leave now; I should be back late tonight. Thank you for calling me Tess."

"You're welcome. Please let Juan know," she said before hanging up.

A smile formed on his face as the blonde president walked back toward his group of guys. "What's with the smile?" Juice asked.

"Your aunt just called- Missy had routine tests to check on the swelling on her brain. It's gone down pretty dramatically. The doctor is even lifting the medicine that originally put her in a coma."

"Holy shit!" Juice exclaimed, immediately getting on his motorcycle.

"What are we waiting for boys?" Chibs exclaimed, causing both Juice and Jax to chuckle. "Let's get out of here!"

It was just after midnight when the fleet of motorcycles parked near the hospital. "Listen guys," Jax began with his crew. "It's past visiting hours, so why don't you guys take off for the night? Juice and I can let you guys know what's going on in the morning. If something happens with the IRA, let me know but that should all be done."

After saying their goodbyes, the two men made their way up to the hospital's 4th floor. The halls were quiet with a few nurses and doctors working.

Jax quietly opened the door. "Any news?" he asked the tired woman.

Tess shook her head. "Dr. Crawford lifted the medicine, and her burns are looking pretty good, so they laid her down on her back but with cushion. It's pretty much a waiting game now."

Leaning down, Jax carefully placed a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead. Hopefully it wouldn't be a long waiting game.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Toward the end of Fifty Shades Freed, Ana's thoughts are expressed through italized font (and if you haven't read the book, sorry I spoiled that part)! I'm going to do the same thing for Missy in this chapter.**

**Enjoy the new update and as always please read & review! **

"Dr. Crawford it's been over 24 hours since you lifted the medicine. Why hasn't Missy woken up?" Jax asked, almost like in a desperate like tone.

"Mr. Teller," he began, knowing Juice wanted to know the same answer. "When Missy fell on those motorcycles, she suffered some serious trauma to her head. I still think it's amazing how the swelling has come down so fast off her brain. Missy's vitals are stable and strong. She will wake up when she's ready."

Jax sighed, pressing his lips to his girlfriend's hand. "Thank you Dr. Crawford."

_The soft, scratchy feel of his beard is welcoming. It's been too long, it almost feels foreign. _

Just then, Gemma walked in with Abel in her arms. "Hey ma," Jax said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Abel wanted to see you, and I think he also misses Missy," she smiled.

_I miss Abel too!_

"Daddy, why is Missy sleeping?" the little blonde boy who looked just like father asked.

"She is just very tired," he replied, taking Abel in his arms. "Don't worry she will be awake soon to play."

While they continued to talk, Juice never left his cousin's side. "Come on Miss…please wake up," he pleaded. "Life is too boring without you bossing me around."

_Juicy! My favorite cousin…my brother_

Just then, Jax walked up to the bed. "Juice do you want to keep an eye on Miss for a little while? I am going to go ahead and get that thing we talked about," he said with a smile.

Juice smirked. "No problem. Congrats man."

_Congrats? Is Jax going to…?_

"Daddy, can I say hi to Missy?" Abel chimed in.

"Sure buddy. Just be careful."

"Night night," the toddler said softly, lightly rubbing on her arm.

"That's awful nice buddy," Jax said, kissing his son on the head. After handing him to Gemma, the blonde leaned down to once again kiss Missy.

"I love you baby," he whispered against her ear.

_I love you too Jax. I love you_

Throughout the next hour, Juice was flipping through different tv stations- nothing really interesting on. But as he got settled on a certain show, he felt a slow touch to his own hand. His gaze immediately went toward Missy. He was shocked to finally see her awake.

"Missy! It's good to see you back!"

She smiled. "Where am I?"

"The hospital," Juice replied. "You were injured when the clubhouse exploded. You've been here for the past few days," he explained as he pressed a button on Missy's bed. "A doctor should probably know your awake."

Within moments, a doctor and two nurses burst into the room, quizzing Missy on everything- from her full name, if she knew who Juice was or her own mother- who was watching tearfully in the corner.

"Everything looks great Missy," Dr. Crawford stated. "I want to run one more test to check the swelling but all your vital signs are well, you have control of your sensory movements and your not showing signs of amnesia. Depending on how the results come out, we can probably discharge you tomorrow."

"And when will those tests be?" Tess asked.

"I'll get them scheduled for later this afternoon. Right now Missy, all you need to do is rest," Dr. Crawford said as he walked away.

As Jax came out of the elevator intent on returning to Missy's room, he noticed commotion coming from her door. And when Juice walked out, he noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Did something happen?" he asked anxiously.

Juice nodded. "Yea. Missy is awake."

"You didn't call me?!"

"It happened about an hour or so after you left. I only talked to her for a few minutes before calling in the doctor. Dr. Crawford wants to check her head, but if the swelling is staying down like he thinks it is, she should be able to get discharged tomorrow."

A smile spread across Jax's face. "What about the possibility of amnesia?"

"I don't think that's a possibility anymore. She recognized me and Tess and she passed all the cognitive tests the doctor wanted her too. I think we are in the clear," Juice said.

Jax only nodded as he walked past his friend, going toward Missy's door. He didn't know why, but he was nervous to open it. There was still a chance she wouldn't remember him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door to find Tess sitting with her daughter on the bed, both holding hands, and both had tears in their eyes. When the door opened, the younger woman's attention immediately went toward it and a big smile spread across her face.

"Jax," she finally said through tears.

Tess looked at both Missy and Jax, and moved off the bed so Jax could take her spot. The SAMCRO president nodded his thanks and moved toward the woman he loved, also having tears in his eyes.

She stood in the corner, watching the lovers embrace and cry on each other's shoulders. Tess saw a different side of Jax at that moment, realizing maybe he did love her daughter.

"I'll give you guys a minute," she finally spoke up, leaving the room.

The couple watched Tess leave the room, and Jax contently sighed, turning back to Missy. "It's so good to see you up and awake babe," he whispered, resting his forehead to hers.

Missy smirked. "What happened Jax?"

He took her good hand. "The Irish didn't like that I wanted the club out of guns, so they sent us a message. You were in the clubhouse when you tripped over something and just out when the explosion happened. The impact of the blast caused you to fly a few feet, and you landed on the bikes."

"Damn," she whispered.

Jax then put his index finger under chin, so she could look him in the eye. "But that situation is done. We shouldn't be hearing anymore out of the Irish…hopefully," he smirked. "What's important now is that you get better and that you are able to get home tomorrow. I love you baby."

"I love you too Jax," she replied, sitting up straighter as their lips touched. Even now, shivers still went down Missy's spine and needed Jax as close as possible. She placed her hand on the back of his head, pressing him as close as possible.

"Abel will be glad to know your awake," Jax said after a moment of silence once the kiss was broken. "He was even here earlier telling you night night."

Missy smirked, nodding her head. "I actually heard him. I heard him say good night, I heard Juice say I was bossy," she said with a smile. Should she bring up what else she heard? Or was that supposed to be a surprise? Hell with it…

"I also heard-"

"Alright Missy, are you ready for your tests," Dr. Crawford asked, walking into the room.

She sighed as Jax got off the bed and leaned against the wall. "It won't take long will it?" he asked.

The doctor shook his head. "No we should be done and have the results within an hour or two."

He only nodded, pressing his lip to Missy's. He would never get enough of kissing her. "I love you."

Missy smiled. "I love you too Jax."

While he waited on Missy, Jax plopped down in a nearby chair, taking out the red velvet box in his pocket. Inside was a ½ carat pink marquise diamond on a simple white gold setting. It was simple and not over the top- fitting Missy's personality.

"Did they take Missy for tests?"

Jax looked in the direction of the voice and came face to face with Tess. "Yes, they took her a little while ago," he answered, putting the box back in his pocket. "Um…listen can we talk for a second?"

Tess nodded as she crossed the room and sat in another chair. "Sure, what's on your mind Jackson?"

He took a deep breath. "Listen, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye and I know you probably still think of me as some idiot biker who only wants one thing from Missy."

"No I don't."

"You don't?" Jax questioned, eyebrow raised.

"No," she continued. "At first I did, but I have seen you here, worrying over her and I've seen how Abel was with her- even though she was unconscious. And…I saw how you two looked at each other when you noticed she was awake. I think you love her more than Missy's father loved me," she half smiled.

Definitely surprised, Jax wasn't quite sure what to say. "Thanks," he finally said.

"Your welcome. Now…what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Tess, I love Missy to pieces. She's my angel and she is the one person who keeps me sane. I want to ask for your permission to propose to her."

She smiled and just as she was about to answer, the doctor opened the door so another nurse could wheel in Missy's bed. Careful so Missy didn't see her, Tess turned back toward Jax and simply nodded. He smirked and returned her nod.

"How did everything go?" she then asked.

"All the tests came back great," Dr. Crawford said. "I do want to keep Missy overnight- just for observation. But if things keep going the way they are going…she'll be discharged in the morning."

"Great news," Tess exclaimed.

"Yes, great news," Jax repeated, kissing who he hoped was his future wife. "Very good news."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, everyone got the news they had been praying for: Missy was being discharged. "Alright Missy, you are all set," Dr. Crawford said with a smile. "I will let you get your things and get dressed and afterwards we can have you sign your discharge papers," he said.

Missy smiled. "Ok thank you."

"Do you have clothes to go home in?" Tess asked.

"I grabbed some for her earlier," Jax chimed in, motioning toward the duffel bag in his hand.

"I hope you brought something comfortable."

Jax nodded. "I knew you wouldn't want to be in jeans or anything so I just brought a t-shirt and cotton shorts."

"Thank you," Missy said, turning toward her mom. "Ummm…mom, can I have a minute alone with Jax please? So I can get dressed and stuff."

Tess smiled. "Sure. I have a dumb question though- Jax, you aren't bringing Melissa home on your bike right?"

He smirked. "No, I have my truck."

"Ok. How about I go back to your house, get everything settled and ready for you to come home? That way, you can take your time here or do whatever."

Missy nodded. "Thank you mom," she said as she gently hugged the other woman.

After Tess left the room, Jax turned back toward his girlfriend. "What's going on babe?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just want you to help me get dressed, look at my back and stuff. I do have one question for you- did the Irish come after me? Was I a target?"

"Absolutely not," he replied, cradling her face. "All of that shit…that was pointed toward me and the club. They didn't like it when I announced we weren't doing guns anymore. I can't guarantee it, but we shouldn't be hearing from them anytime soon. Miss, you are totally safe. In fact, I should have made sure you were in front of me-"

"But you had Abel," Missy interrupted.

Jax shook his head. "Maybe so, but looking back now I should have given him to you. I should have made sure the two most important people in my life were out before I was. I should be in the position you are in, not you Missy. I'm thankful you are even speaking to me now."

"Aw. Jackson Teller, are you going soft on me?"

"Only when it comes to you baby," he replied before stealing a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied. "Come on, I want to go home."

Jax smiled, grabbing her clothes. Then standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he started pulling apart the hospital gown ties. "Are you sure you want to see your back?"

She only nodded as she carefully turned over her shoulder and took notice of the red marks all over her back. Missy frowned at the sight in the mirror. Some marks were blistered open while others had literally welted over.

Shaking her in disgust, Missy frowned. "Damn."

"How is your back feeling?" Jax asked.

"It still burns obviously with over half my back burned. But not too terrible- but that could also be because the medicine is helping. I'm probably going to have to get your crow re-done," she said sadly.

"Anyone who knows us, or even has half a brain, knows that you are mine," he smirked. "But don't get it done right away, let your back heal. Are you ready to get dressed?"

Missy nodded as she pulled away the gown and Jax gently pulled the t-shirt over her head. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No I am ok." The brunette then took a quick look over the bumps, bruises and her broken arm. "Someone must have known my favorite color is pink," Missy joked, motioning toward her cast.

After leaving the hospital and on the way home, Missy knew they were close to the clubhouse. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure baby, what is it?"

"Can we go to the clubhouse? I want to see it."

"Are you sure?" Jax asked, going through the stop light.

Missy nodded. "Yea. I want to see it, and maybe some of the guys will be there."

He only nodded. "Ok."

A short time later, the couple pulled into the parking lot and as they parked, Juice, Chibs, Tig and Bobby all noticed their visitors.

"Lass, your looking good," Chibs exclaimed, hugging Missy first.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Tig asked.

"Much better now that I am out of the hospital," she smiled. Missy then turned toward Juice. "Jax is going to take me around inside. Why don't you come with us?"

"Did you do it yet?" Juice whispered.

"No not yet," he replied.

Missy stayed quiet as the trio walked around the rubble and burned ashes. "Oh my God, Jax, your dads bike," she said, standing in front of the spot where it once stood. He only nodded.

They continued walking around, and the enormity of what happened was starting to get to Missy. Jax's old dorm room was completely gone and as she found the spot that she and Abel had once inhabited, tears started spilling out of her brown eyes.

"Hey," Juice said softly, taking her into his arms. "It's ok, you are safe now."

"What if they come back?"

"Then me and the guys will take care of it," Jax added. "All you have to worry about is getting better."

Missy nodded. "Jax, will you take me home please?"

"Sure thing baby," he replied, wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders.

Later that night, after all their visitors had left and the couple was left alone, Jax was helping Missy get settled in bed. He helped her get on her right side, and propped pillows behind her.

"You doing ok?" he asked.

"Yea," she replied, feeling exhausted.

"Ok good. If you need anything, just yell. I'll go ahead and crash on the couch," Jax stated, kissing her on the forehead.

But before he could move another step, Missy grabbed Jax's hand. "Please don't go. I want you to stay."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Missy smirked. "You won't. Please stay."

Hesitating for only a second, Jax kneeled in front of her. "Is this better?"

"Yes but you can get in bed," she winked.

Jax smirked. "I don't know if that is such a good idea, not tonight anyway."

Smiling, Missy cuddled further with her pillow. "Tell me a story. Tell me…what was it that made you fall in love with me?"

Laughing out loud, Jax re-positioned himself on the floor to lean against the bed. "Well, the first thing I noticed was your dark brown eyes," he said as Missy began to play with his hair. "It's like if I look into your eyes long enough, you could probably tell what I was thinking. I also liked how strong willed you are. You won't let anyone push you around or tell you what to do."

"Are you trying to tell me I am bossy?"

"I like you bossy!" Jax exclaimed, kissing the hand that was once in his hair. "But I think the thing I love the most…is that you are still here. Not a lot of girls understand what this life is about-"

"I don't always understand," Missy interrupted.

"Maybe not, but you've never bailed out on me," the blonde said, kneeling once again. "You know what I've been thinking about lately?"

She didn't know why, but Missy held a breath. "What have you been thinking about lately?"

The room was silent as Jax dug into his jeans pocket. When the jewelry box was opened, he smiled as Missy softly gasped. "I've been thinking…about our future and what could happen five, ten or even twenty years down the road. Miss…we should get married."

A smile spread across Missy's face as she attempted lean up on her arm. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "I…I don't know what to say!"

"Well, I know what I would like you to say," Jax said hesitantly, but smiled.

She giggled, cupping his cheek in her hand. "If you had any doubts that I wouldn't say yes, then you are crazy! Of course my answer is yes!"

Jax returned her smile as he breathed a sigh of relief, slipping the ring on her finger. He then hungrily kissed her. "I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too Jackson," she smiled.

_**Alot of Jax fluff, but nothing wrong with that right?! Alot more drama to come!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews so far on the story! I love them, please keep them coming! Hope everyone enjoys the new update!**

**I do also want to add there is sexual content in this chapter & I've never been good at writing those parts- please don't judge! Enjoy!**

As the sun began to shine through the bedroom windows the next morning, Jax groaned out loud as he began to rub his eyes. He then looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms and softly smiled. It was official- Missy was his fiancé and he couldn't be happier. As he snuggled further into the blankets, his thoughts traveled back to the previous night…a night full of celebrations.

_As soon as the ring was slipped onto Missy's finger, the couple celebrated with kisses, and as those kisses became more heated and urgent, Jax's hand gently squeezed Missy's waist. "I need you," she whispered._

"_I don't want to hurt you," he replied, for about the hundredth time that night._

"_You are not going to hurt me," she exclaimed, slowly getting up off the bed to stand. In no time, she was nose to nose with Jax. _

"_You know what…you look pretty sexy in my t-shirt," the blonde man said, beginning to run his fingers down her side and bare leg. _

_Without saying another word, Missy stood on tip toe and pressed her lips to Jax's. She then pushed him back toward the bed, and once he hit the edge, the petite brunette pushed him all the way back. Jax chuckled as his back hit the mattress. _

_Missy smiled as she carefully pulled down his navy blue pajama pants, his boxers soon following. She then climbed on the bed, straddling the man._

"_I told you that I liked you bossy," he smirked, causing Missy to laugh out loud._

_When their bodies were connected, both let out satisfying moans. She found her rhythm as Jax sat up a little straighter, matching her thrusts. The couple's breathing became more and more heavy._

"_Are you ok?" he asked, holding tight to her hips._

_Missy nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yeah, I'm ok," she responded returning her lips to his._

"Jackson Teller, quit staring at me."

His thoughts were interrupted as the soft voice to his left spoke, and a chuckle escaped his lips. "Now how do you know I was staring at you?"

"I always know when you are staring at me.

Simply shrugging, Jax sat up a little straighter. "I can't help it- I have a beautiful girl, naked in my bed. Staring just seems logical."

After a quick kiss, Missy said nothing as she nuzzled his neck. "I want to continue celebrating," she whispered.

He only nodded as the woman continued her assault along his cheekbone and bare chest- making him hiss through his teeth as she took care along his scars. Continuing south, Missy reached her destination, wrapping her hand around his length.

"Missy," he groaned.

"Shh," she smiled.

Before Jax knew it, her mouth wrapped around him. He threw his head back, a hand sliding into her hair. Just as Missy quicken her pace just a little, Jax's cell phone began to ring.

"Ugh!"

"I'm not answering it," he growled, encouraging the brunette to go on.

Not even five minutes later, the phone began to ring again. Missy threw her head in disappointment against the blonde man's abs. "This better be fucking good," Jax growled into the phone.

As she watched Jax take his phone call, Missy wrapped the sheet around her, getting comfortable sitting up. "What's the matter?" she asked when he hung up.

Jax sighed. "That was Chibs. I guess one of the investors for re-booting Cara Cara got nervous from the explosion. He's wanting to pull out & we are going to talk to him."

"Can't Nero do that?"

"He has enough legal trouble to mess with. Chibs, Happy and I are going to take care of it. I already told Chibs to send a prospect for a security and I know your mom is coming today to. I'll try to not be gone all day."

Missy sighed. "I was kind of hoping it would be you that would be taking care of me."

"I'm sorry baby, but you know how it goes," he stated, cradling her cheek. Jax then smiled. "But we could finish what we started," the SAMCRO President laughed, pulling the covers over the both of them.

"I can't believe he just left like that," Tess exclaimed later that morning, not long after she arrived at the house to help out. "He shouldn't send anyone for security- he should be your security."

Sighing, Missy threw her head back against the couch. "Mom…he is the President of SAMCRO. He pulled his charter out of doing something illegally and is trying to earn money more legally."

"And you agree with investing in a brothel? Or a porn business?" the elder woman exclaimed, sitting next to her daughter. "What if one of those women would try something with him? Good grief Melissa I thought I knew you better than this."

"Stop it," she finally said, getting off the couch. "No, I don't like these ideas and I am sure there could be other ways the club could get money. But I'm not a member and Jax is a smart man. And I trust him- he wouldn't ask me to marry him if he didn't want to be with anyone else."

Also getting up off the couch, Tess formed a small smile across her face. "He did propose?"

"Yes, last night," she said, holding up her left hand.

"I am very happy for you," she said, hugging her daughter gently. "And I'm sorry for picking a fight with you just being out of the hospital. I'm just worried about you. This isn't the safest thing to be around, and it seems like Jax isn't around a lot. I just…I just don't want to see him in jail or killed and you be destroyed. Or I don't want to see you dead or in jail."

Before Missy could say anything else, both ladies heard a soft knock on the door. "Hey Missy," the prospect called from the front door. "There is someone here that wants to see you. She said she is family."

She frowned. "Who is it?"

Then, a blonde woman appeared. She was a few inches taller than Missy with piercing blue eyes, and the fakest smile anyone could have. "It's ok, she can come in," she replied, not taking her eyes off the other woman.

"Missy, who is this?" Tess asked hesitantly.

"Ummm….mom, would you please excuse us for a second? I'm sure this conversation won't last long."

Not quite sure in what was going on, Tess said nothing as she walked out of the living room. Once she was out, Missy turned back toward the blonde. "Hello Wendy."

"I am actually looking for Jax, but I'm guessing you are his latest crow eater?"

Missy shook her head. "No, I'm not just a crow eater. I am his fiancé," she stated, holding up her hand. "And Jax isn't here at the moment. What can I do for you?"

Wendy took a deep breath. "I want to see Abel."

"I wouldn't count on that happening," she smirked. "I have heard about your past and how you signed over your rights. Abel needs stable adults in his life."

"I understand that. I have been clean the last two years, finished my degree and working at the local drug center. I moved back about a month ago, and one reason for that is my son."

"I've only been in his life a little over a year and he is more my son than to you," Missy exclaimed.

"Oh that is crap!" Wendy stated. "Listen, tell Jax I stopped by and why I stopped by. If I have to, I will get the courts involved."

With that said, Wendy walked out of the door. Anger rushed over Missy as she slammed the door and punched it- with her good hand.

"So, that was Abel's real mom?" Tess asked, walking back into the room. The younger woman only nodded. "Why won't Jax let her see him?"

"Because she was on drugs while pregnant. He was born premature, due to her being on drugs," Missy explained as she grabbed her purse. "Can you please drive me to the clubhouse?"

Meanwhile, the guys had just gotten back to the clubhouse and parking their bikes. "So do you think he's convinced?" Jax asked Chibs.

The older man shrugged as they both walked toward the mess in front of them. "I guess we'll see."

Jax then stopped Chibs. "Listen, since you were sitting right there at the table while we talked, I know you saw what Collette was doing," he said, referring to her countless flirting and her hand trying to rub his leg. "Please don't tell Missy. She doesn't need that on her mind."

Chibs nodded. "You got it boss, besides there is nothing really to tell- nothing happened. But, speaking of Missy…" he began, pointing toward a car coming.

Jax turned around and noticed the car Chibs was talking about. "Hey," he said in a surprised like tone. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We need to talk."

He saw that concerned/angry look in her eyes, and immediately nodded. "Come on, we can go in the garage."

Once they settled in a quiet corner, knowing that Tigs, Juice and the others were nearby, Jax looked at his fiancé. "What's going on babe?"

"Wendy came to the house today."

He frowned. "Wendy? As in my ex-wife Wendy?" he asked as Missy nodded. "What did she want?"

"She wants to see Abel," Missy replied. "She claims she is clean and has turned her life around."

"Fuck that," Jax exclaimed. "She is not getting anywhere near my son. Did she say anything else?"

"She said that if you wouldn't let her see him that she was going to take it to the courts. I hope she isn't serious."

Jax growled in frustration, running a hand over his head. "I'm sorry honey; I didn't know she was in town. I'll take care of it," he whispered, running a hand over her arm.

Missy nodded, looking toward the guys. "Have you told them yet?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Do you want to?"

"Sure," Missy nodded. The couple then walked up to the group of guys.

"Everything ok boss?" Tig asked when Jax and Missy walked up to them.

"Yea, everything is good," he replied. "Missy has something she wants to tell everyone.

She then held up her hand. "We're engaged!" she squealed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Again I just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews follows & likes for the story! Hope everyone likes the new update!**

The next week was a busy time for Jax and his guys. Not only were they cleaning out the clubhouse and taking out what was salvageable but they were able to move into a temporary clubhouse- an old candy and ice cream store downtown.

"Thank you Mayor for finding this spot for us," Jax said as the other guys cleaned up around him.

Mayor Hale shrugged. "You're welcome, but you do know why I was able to get this location, right? It's because half this block is vacant. The whole town is spooked, Jax. They want the MC gone. How long do you need to be here?"

The SAMCRO President shrugged. "Maybe 3 months, or it might be longer. We starting to the cleanup process, but who knows how long it will take," he said, throwing down an envelope of money. "That is for your trouble."

Not long after the mayor left, the club held a quick meeting to go over their financial situation and also to vote in Montez, Quinn and West. They also decided to make Rat Boy, a prospect of the past year, a full-fledged member.

"Congratulations brother," he smiled, hugging the still shocked man.

"It's time to keep our end of the deal," Jax said after a few minutes of teasing Rat Boy and congratulatory wishes were passed around. "Let's go release Conner."

After getting on their bikes, the guys headed out of town, to an abandoned barn. Juice and Happy went to retrieve the Irish man as the rest of the guys had a quick meeting with August Marks- the late Damon Pope's right hand man, and the man who would be taking over the gun trafficking.

Once plans were made, Jax heard the barn door open and smirked as he watched the two men bring Conner to him. The other man stayed silent, waiting for Jax to speak.

"Tell Gaalen we agree to the terms- Clay is running the guns in Northern California and August Marks is your new distributor. But I want to make a point to Gaalen, and you make this point perfectly clear to him. If you ever go after my club and my family again…I promise you will not live to see another day," he growled as Conner slowly nodded. "Now the Kings are waiting to meet you- Juice and Happy will be taking you."

No other words were said as the three men took off in the van. As he got back onto the bike, Jax felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Yea," he said in his deep voice. Chibs and Bobby waited, expecting instructions to another meeting or run.

"Everything ok boss?" Chibs asked once the call was done.

Jax nodded. "Yea, I was waiting for information and I got it. I'll see you guys back at the clubhouse later."

About 45 minutes later, Wendy was walking around the drug center's grounds with a patient. As they finished talking, the blonde noticed someone waiting on a park bench. She knew that someone was waiting for her.

"OK, I think we are done for the day," she told her patient. "Please call if you need anything." Once the patient was gone, she turned toward the person. "I am guessing you are looking for me."

Jax stood up, saying nothing as he walked toward his ex-wife. "Wendy." Just the way her name sounded on his breath made his spine crawl.

"So, I'm guessing your latest croweater told you I stopped by?" she asked, causing Jax's eyes to widen. "Your hair is shorter."

"Stop," he said suddenly. "I'm not here to talk about my hair. And don't refer to my fiancé as a croweater. We both know why I am here, so let's just cut to the chase. You are not getting anywhere near my son."

"The last time I checked, Abel is OUR son."

"No. The minute you were found stoned out your ass- Abel stopped being your son. The minute he was born prematurely because of your dumb ass- Abel stopped being your son. And more importantly, the minute you signed those God damn custody papers to withdraw your rights to custody and visitation he stopped being your son. Why now?"

Wendy stood silent, taking a deep breath. "Jax, I admit I have made mistakes in my past. But I have been clean for the past two years. I finished my degree, moved back home and I have a stable job. I'm asking for a chance."

"Sorry, not happening," he said, as he turned and began to walk away.

"I can always go to the courts," she called, causing Jax to stop in his tracks. "I can tell any judge how I have turned my life around and how his father runs drugs and guns. Judges love come back stories," she smiled.

Jax snarled and sneered at her words. "Try to come after me, I dare you. No judge in their right mind would give a four year old to a junkie."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said.

"That's ok, I am," he finished before walking away.

As Jax was finishing with Wendy, his mother was at the house to drop off Abel. "Is Jax not back yet?" she asked.

Missy shook her head. "No the club was moving into the new building, and he said he had a few things to take care of."

"Missy, where is daddy?"

She then crouched down to the toddler's level. "Daddy is working right now; he'll be home very soon."

As if on cue, everyone heard the front door open, and there was Jax. "Daddy!" Abel exclaimed.

"Hey buddy," he smiled, hugging the boy. "Hey ma," Jax said next.

As Jax hugged his mother, Missy frowned. She swore she saw a couple of tears in his eyes. "Is everything ok?" she finally asked.

He nodded. "Yea. Just some shit that went down today."

Gemma and Missy exchanged looks, as the older woman simply shrugged. The short brunette knew something else was up, but decided to not push the subject.

"Now that you are both here, I have been thinking about something and it involves the both of you. Jax, I was hoping we could sit down and set our wedding date."

He nodded. "Yea we can do that," he said, grabbing the calendar. "What are you thinking?"

"Maybe a couple of months from now. I think a fall wedding would be wonderful."

"Sure, whatever you want baby," he said. "How about the first part of November?"

Missy smiled. "Sure," she said, turning toward Gemma. "Now this is where you come in."

Gemma smiled. "What can I do to help?"

"I love how big your backyard is. Your backyard is beautiful, and I don't know how Jax feels about this idea, but I would love to get married in your backyard."

"Oh my God! That would be wonderful," Gemma exclaimed, hugging Missy. Both women then turned toward Jax. "Don't you think it's a good idea Jax?"

He looked toward Missy, and smirked when he saw the hopeful smile on Missy's face. "I think getting married in Ma's backyard is a great idea."

Later that night, Missy checked on Abel to make sure he was still sleeping. After she shut the bedroom, she noticed Jax out on the back porch smoking a cigarette. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, taking a long drag. "Is Abel still asleep?"

"Yep," she replied, sitting next to the man. "What happened today? I've never seen you like this."

Jax shrugged. "I killed Venus's scumbag of a mother and it was something she said that is sticking with me."

Missy frowned as she looped her arm through her fiancé's. "Baby, what happened?"

He cleared his throat, putting out the last of his cigarette. "Venus came in with Ma earlier today, telling us that her nephew was now in the custody of the grandmother. We tried to get him out then, but got shot at and the grandmother escaped with Joey. It took a little but we figured out where they could be and found out Joey is Venus's biological son."

"Oh my goodness."

Jax nodded. "The grandmother was running a child pornography scam…something that Venus was a part of when she was younger. She even had Joey drugged when we found him. She was yelling at Venus…telling her that Joey will be ashamed if he knew the truth, would hate her and would want to walk-never coming back. I couldn't help but think of Abel as she kept talking so I finally shot her in the head."

"Jackson Teller, you are a great father. You and this grandmother are totally different and that little boy loves you to pieces. Did you see his face when you came home tonight? And any kids that we may have will also love you to pieces. What Venus went through is tragic and I'm so glad to hear that she got Joey out of that situation. Unlike that grandmother, you keep your family safe. Don't let her get to you."

For the first time in the conversation, Jax glanced to his right and slightly smiled toward Missy. "How do you always know what to say?"

She shrugged. "I speak the truth."

"You know I love you, right?"

Missy nodded. "And I love you," she replied, pressing her forehead against his.

Seconds later, the doorbell broke the silence- causing the couple to look back toward the front door. "Stay back," Jax commanded as he cautiously went toward the visitor.

Missy stood near the French doors in the living room, watching Jax grab his gun from the back of his jeans. Just as he was about to ask, it was like the visitor knew what he was about to say. "It's Juice," the voice behind the door boomed.

Jax let out a sigh of relief, glancing toward Missy before putting the gun down. When he opened the door, the sight before him was not expected. There stood Juice, all scraped up, bloody and holding his right arm.

"Fuck," he exclaimed, ushering the man inside. "What the hell happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

It was like Missy was frozen in her spot as she watched Jax let Juice in the house, ushering him toward the kitchen table. She then snapped back into reality, heading toward the bathroom for the First Aid kit.

"What the hell happened Juice?" Jax asked again.

He shrugged, wincing as the pain shot through his arm. "Happy and I dropped off Conner, and that went fine. We dropped off the van off at TM, and I was on the way home. Someone in a black van was shooting at my bike, and I laid it down. It wasn't too far from here, and I just walked over."

"Damn. Did you see who it was? Is Happy ok?"

Missy then walked back into the kitchen, beginning to wipe up the scrapes on Juice's face. "No, I didn't see who it was- it was just a black van. And as far as I know, Happy is ok," he answered after a moment.

Jax then turned toward Missy. "Babe, can you do me a favor? Call Happy and make sure he is in one piece," he instructed, tossing the girl his phone.

She only nodded, glancing back toward the two men. "Is your bike still at the crash site?" Jax asked once Missy was out of the room.

Juice nodded. "Yea," he said, wincing again.

"Do you need to go to the ER?"

"No, I think I'm ok," the younger man replied. Missy then walked back into the kitchen. "How's Happy?"

"He's ok. In fact, he is on the way here to see what happened," Missy replied.

"I have an idea," Jax said. "Once Happy gets here, let's go get your bike. "Miss, I'm going to borrow your SUV and go get the trailer at TM. We'll go to the crash site from there."

In no time, Happy arrived at the house and just as Jax was about to grab Missy's car keys, she grabbed them instead. "Jax, you have hardly said a word to me since Juice arrived. What happened? What is going on?"

"Babe, it's just club business."

"Club business my ass!" she spat. "I have a right to know what is going on-"

"No you don't," he argued. "Your not a member! You are just an old lady and right now you aren't even acting like one."

"But Juicey is my cousin," Missy said, just above a whisper. "He's practically my brother."

"And I understand that, but he is also part of my motorcycle club. There are some things I just can't tell you. You need to understand that. Now…may I please have your keys?"

Saying nothing, she threw the keys to his chest before walking away. After giving Juice a kiss on the cheek, she shot Jax a go to hell look and walked toward the back bedroom.

"What was that about?" Juice asked.

"Just something I have to fix later," the blonde man responded. "Let's go."

When she heard the front door slam, Missy's stomach bound in knots. She barely made it to the bathroom in time before vomiting in the toilet. After she was sure her stomach was completely empty after vomiting more, Missy washed out her mouth and went to bed.

It was late in the night when Jax quietly walked into the house. He honestly felt bad about the way he talked to Missy earlier that night, but he was just trying to keep her safe. He almost lost her once in the explosion, and he'd be damned if he was going to lose her again.

The sight in front of him nearly broke Jax's heart as he walked into the bedroom. Missy was fast asleep in bed, but he also noticed the bucket on the night stand, along with a pack of crackers. He knew from the sight she wasn't feeling well.

"I'm sorry baby," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

When Missy woke up the next morning, she felt even worse than what she did the night before. She heard noise coming from the kitchen, although the smell of coffee sent her straight back to the bathroom.

While dry heaving and puking, Missy felt a pair of hands hold her hair back. "Thanks," she whispered, holding her head in her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

She shook her head, washing out her mouth. "It only came on after you left," Missy responded, sitting on the toilet, across from Jax.

He took her hand. "I'm sorry for last night."

"Jax, it's not like I was asking who did that to Juice or graphic details. I just wanted to know the general truth about my cousin."

"Missy…there is just some things I can't tell you," he said calmly. "It's not like I don't want to, believe me there are days to where I need to talk about shit I see. I almost lost you once due to my involvement with some crooked shit. I don't want to go through that again."

"Daddy, is breakfast about ready?!"

Sighing, Jax stood. "Yea buddy, I'll be right there," he called before turning back to Missy. "Listen, I have to go to Cara Cara today to talk to the scared investors- try to get them back into helping us re-boot the place. I saw you weren't feeling good last night, so I've already called mom. She's on her way to help with Abel today. Can I bring anything home for you?"

Missy also stood, still mad as hell. "I just want one thing…I just wish you could understand why I am so ticked. Like I said, Juicy just isn't my cousin, he is my brother. You don't understand how close we are. Like you, I just want to make sure he is safe. I couldn't stand to lose either one of you," she said while walking to the bathroom doorway.

"And by the way…I do want one more thing."

"What is that?" Jax asked.

"Your going to this brothel right?" she asked as he nodded. "Try to keep your dick in your pants," Missy said before walking away.

Even though he probably shouldn't have, Jax chuckled as he walked toward his son. That was his Missy- she wasn't afraid to tell him what was on his mind.

Later on that same morning, Jax in a big wooden chair around a wooden table- listening to the men tell him why they shouldn't invest. As he glanced toward Colette, she offered him a small smile.

"How sure are you that the Irish won't come after us, or even DIOSA?" one man who looked in his fifties asked. "We don't want to deal with that."

"I don't blame you," Jax stated. "And obviously I wish I could guarantee that we have heard the last out of the Irish. So far, an agreement has been made and it does look like peace is going to come out of it. If something does happen…then we will take care of it."

"Do you think they are still interested?" Colette asked after the meeting.

Jax shrugged. "I did the best I could, but in all honesty, I think your going to be ok."

"Good," she smiled. "Because like I've said before, I would like to be up and running again- not just the small time business I was doing before. Will you come upstairs with me?" Colette asked Jax, motioning toward the stairs. "I would like to show you something."

Pursing his lips, Jax was silent as he contemplated his decision. "Colette, I don't know if that is such a good idea. My old lady is at home sick and-"

"Oh come on, it won't take long," she smiled again. "Please?" she asked, offering her hand. He simply nodded, taking her hand and let her lead him upstairs.

Back at the Teller house, Missy was getting comfortable on the couch as she watched Abel color. "I'm sorry you are taking care of the both of us Gemma," she said as the older woman came into view. "I'm sure you had other things at the shop to do."

"Oh, it's ok sweetheart," she smiled, taking a seat at the end of the couch Missy was laying on. "I'm more than happy to take care of you guys. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure Gemma, what's on your mind?"

"Your symptoms…describe them to me. I know you said you've been physically sick. Anything else?"

Missy shrugged. "I have been tired and my breasts really hurt today," she said. "I'm sure it's just the flu," she added when a realization hit her. "Oh my God."

Gemma frowned. "What's the matter baby?"

"I just realized I'm late," she exclaimed, heading toward the calendar. "I'm two weeks late, I should have started while I was in the hospital."

The potential new grandmother smiled. "I was thinking that maybe you were pregnant! I'll go out and get you a test."

"Ok, so what did you want to show me?" Jax asked when he and Colette made to her bedroom.

She shook her head. "I admit, I didn't need to show you anything. You just looked stressed. Can I help in any way?"

Before Jax could argue, the older woman ran her hand through his short beard, and pressed her lips to his. As they continued kissing, Missy ran through Jax's mind more than one time but in the end he ignored his conscious.

As he picked up Colette and gently laid her down on the bed, they both heard his cell phone beep, signaling a text message. "Please ignore it," she said, moaning against his touch.

Jax nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not getting it," he replied, kissing her once more.

Missy softly smiled as she finished taking the picture of the positive pregnancy test and the text message- We Need To Talk. "I can't wait for him to see it!"

Gemma smiled as she hugged the younger woman. I'm excited for him to see the message too! And I'm even more excited to be a grandma again!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I loved seeing all of them! Hope you like the new update & as always please read and review!**

As soon as Jax and Colette were finished, he hurried out of the bed to start getting dressed. Once his jeans were pulled up, he pulled out his phone to see who texted him. When Jax saw the message, he felt even worse than he already did.

"What's the matter baby?" Colette asked, still wrapped in her bed sheet.

He shook his head. "This shouldn't have happened. And it won't happen again," he said, walking out of the room.

Once he got on his bike and drove off, Jax wasn't quite sure where to go. He knew he couldn't go home right away because he knew he smelled like sex. The new clubhouse didn't have showers like the old one did. So, knowing that his mom was with Missy & Abel, he drove to his mom's house and took a quick shower. Jax only hoped that she wouldn't notice.

After leaving Gemma's house, he grabbed a bouquet of flowers and went on his way. When he pulled into his own driveway, he took a deep breath.

"Anyone home?" he called, coming through the door.

"Hey sweetheart," Gemma smiled, coming out of the kitchen.

"Hi," he replied, giving her a quick hug. "Where is everyone?"

"Both Abel and Missy are asleep. Did you see her text message?"

A small smile formed on Jax's face. "Yeah I did. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to grab the flowers. It's awesome."

After talking awhile more, Jax gave Gemma the green light to take off. Once the bouquet of flowers was in a vase on Missy's nightstand, he gently shook her shoulder. "Miss, wake up. I'm home."

Slowly, those brown eyes opened, followed by a smile. "Hey baby."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better now that I've slept. Did you get my text message?" Missy asked hopeful.

Jax smirked as he nodded. "Yea I did. And I love you," he said, kissing her softly.

"You aren't mad?" Missy asked, once the kiss was broken.

"No of course not. I've known since day one that if I was to have anymore kids that you would be the baby mama," he said. "We are going to get married soon, and then not long after this little guy will be on the way," he said, lightly rubbing her belly.

Missy laughed out loud. "How do you know it's a boy?"

He shrugged. "You could call it a hunch. Have you told Abel?"

"No, not yet. I figured we could do it together after my doctor appointment. I don't want to tell him if the test was a false positive."

A couple of hours later, the couple was at St. Thomas hospital in one of the obstetrician rooms. Missy had already taken a hospital test and they were just waiting- waiting to hear good or bad news.

Just then, a tall man in a white lab coat walked into the room. "Missy, my name is Dr. Frichter and I just got your test results back," he said as she and Jax exchanged looks. "Congratulations, you are definitely pregnant."

Missy smiled as Jax kissed the top of her head. "Thank you doctor."

"Here are some pamphlets to read about what to expect while pregnant and here is your prescription for prenatal vitamins. Your official due date is next May 15, making you about 7 weeks along. If you have any problems before your next appointment, don't hesitate in calling and we'll see you in about another month," the doctor instructed.

After making the next doctor appointment and picking up the vitamins, the couple went back to the house. Once the door was shut, Jax pulled his fiancé into his arms. Stroking her cheek, he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. Missy instantly deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jax instantly picked Missy up, bringing her to their bedroom. But as he laid her down on the soft mattress, the thoughts of what happened earlier in the afternoon came across his mind- more than once. When he pulled away and sat up straighter, Missy frowned.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

He obviously couldn't tell her what he was thinking and as he ran a hand over his hair, Jax had to come up with a quick excuse. "I just…I know you haven't been feeling well. I don't know, it just feels weird to have sex when your sick."

Missy sat up on her elbows. "Baby, we both know the reason why I've been sick. It's just morning sickness. You won't hurt me or our baby."

He then lightly rubbed her belly. It absolutely amazed him that there was officially a living creation growing inside Missy- something he and Missy created together. Smiling, he then caught her attention. Once again pushing his conscious to the side, he leaned down and passionately kissed Missy once more- removing his shirt in the process.

A few hours later, Missy woke up and smiled at the sleeping figure next to her. Once she slipped on her robe, Missy tip toed out of the bedroom with the intention of making a celebratory dinner. As she was looking through the refrigerator, her phone beeped with a text. It was from Gemma

_Congratulations on the great news! I'm keeping Abel tonight so you guys can celebrate_

After texting Gemma back, Missy started on the vegetables when she heard the doorbell. On the other side was a man in a grey suit. Missy didn't know him. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Missy Hart?"

"Yes," she nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"This is for you," the man said, handing Missy a manila envelope. Without saying another word, the stranger walked away.

Frowning, Missy made her way back in the house, staring blankly at the envelope. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and found pictures upside down. But as she turned them over, she couldn't believe her eyes. There were pictures of Jax- one of him standing face to face with some blonde woman, another of them in bed and the other of her riding him like some sleezy cowgirl. As tears sprang to her eyes, she literally sprinted to their bedroom.

When she walked into the doorway, Jax was already awake and in the process of getting dressed. "Hey baby," he smiled. He then noticed pictures in her hand. "What's that?"

She then threw them against his chest. "You fucking tell me!" she screamed. He looked at the pictures, eyes widening. With the look on his face, Missy knew it was true. "What the fuck is this Jax? Did you actually cheat on me?!" she screamed.

Taking a deep breath, Jax attempted to grab Missy's hand. She wouldn't let him. "Babe, I can explain-"

"Don't you dare babe me," she said. "How could you do this to me?" she asked as more tears poured out of her eyes. "We just got engaged. We just found out about this baby," she cried, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Who is she Jax?"

"Missy-"

"God damn it, don't Missy me," she screamed. "Who is she?"

Jax crouched down to her level, once again trying to take her hand. This time, she let him. "Her name is Colette. She is running the brothel we are trying to re-boot."

"Oh my God," she cried harder. "Did I do something to you? Did I do something that caused you to be in the arms of another woman?"

"Absolutely not," Jax said, shaking his head. "I wish I could tell you why…but unfortunately I can't. I was still upset about our fight..I was just wanting to protect you so you wouldn't get hurt again."

Missy smirked. "So you thought you would protect me by fucking some whore?"

"I am so sorry baby. Please forgive me," he begged. When Missy locked eyes with him, she saw tears starting to form. She really wanted to hug him, say everything was going to be ok and they would be happy again. But Missy knew he couldn't get away with this. Still mad as hell, she stood up and began packing a duffel bag. She didn't want Jax to think if he got away with cheating once, he could walk all over her and do it again.

When Jax realized what she was doing, his eyes widened in horror. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"I can't stay here tonight, or even for awhile. Jax, you have NO idea how bad you hurt me tonight," she said, motioning toward her chest. "I thought this night was going to be a night of celebration and planning the next several months for the baby. But instead, I am going to be sleeping alone and I assume you will be too. You tell me that your sorry and it won't happen again, but I'm sorry Jax…I just can't trust you right now. Maybe later on down the road we can talk about this further and maybe there will be a day to where I can trust you like I did in the past. But…right now I can't."

Missy then did something Jax never thought possible. She took off her engagement ring, and handed it back to the man who stood before her. "Missy," he said just above a whisper. "Please don't do this baby."

She heard his voice crack, and the tears were now streaming down his cheeks. Missy had to remind herself more than one time to be strong, and stay tough. "Believe me; I don't want to do it either. But I can't marry someone who I can't trust."

After forcing herself to leave the house, Missy wasn't quite sure where to go. It felt like she had driven forever, but ended up in the one place she couldn't have imagined- the brothel the guys were trying to reboot as Cara Cara. Once the car was parked, she wiped the tears away from her eyes and as she neared the door, anger filled her insides.

"Hi can I help you?" a younger looking blonde asked Missy as she neared the front entry way.

"I need to speak with Colette."

"And you are?" the same blonde asked.

Missy shook her head. "I don't want to tell her, I want it to be a surprise."

Minutes later, the short brunette heard noise on the long stair case and as she turned around, it was the same blonde that was in the pictures. Missy knew this was Colette.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked, a fake smile on her lips.

"Is your name Colette?" Missy asked.

She nodded. "It is. Who are you?"

Missy took a deep breath, and slapped the blonde across the face. In fact, she slapped Colette so hard the older woman fell to her feet and a bruise was already starting to form on her cheek. "What the hell?" she screamed.

The other girls were starting to notice that something was going on, but at that moment Missy didn't care. "My name is Missy, you home wrecking whore! And if you ever touch my fiancé again, I will make sure you never live to see another day!"

With that said, she turned around and walked out the door and back to her car. Missy felt quite proud of herself. But once again, she really didn't have anywhere else to go and it was beginning to get late. Taking a deep breath, she decided to head to the new clubhouse. Missy only prayed Jax wouldn't be there.

"Hi Chucky," she smiled as she walked through the back door. "Do you know if Juice is around?"

"I think he just got in and in his room."

"OK thanks," she said as she began to walk away. But then she stopped almost instantly. "Was he alone?"

Chucky laughed. "Yea I think he was."

Missy climbed the stairs to the new dorm rooms and headed toward one of the last ones on the left side. Once she knocked and waited for a response, the enormity of the evening washed over Missy, and tears began to fall once again.

A few seconds later, Juice opened the door. He at first had a smile upon his face but once he saw Missy stand before him in the emotional state she was in, that smile faded.

"Missy," he stated, welcoming his cousin into his arms. "What the hell happened?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have to say thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! I absolutely love reading them! Here is a new update and as always please read & review! Enjoy!**

Juice could only frown as his cousin walked past him and settled at the edge of his bed. As she buried her head in her hands and began to cry harder, several different thoughts were going through his mind- none of them good.

"Did you have a fight with your mom?" he finally asked.

Missy shook her head. "No, it has nothing to do with mom."

He then sat next to the brunette on the bed. "Did you have a fight with Jax?"

After a moment, she finally nodded. "Oh yeah."

"What happened Missy?"

She took a deep breath. "First of all…I'm pregnant," Missy stated, finally making eye contact with Juice. He smiled widely.

"Miss, that's great," he exclaimed, kissing the side of her head. "Was Jax upset? Is that why you guys fought?"

"No, he was…is happy about the baby. After we celebrated, I was starting dinner when there was someone at the door. It was some guy and he handed me a manila envelope. When I opened it, there were pictures."

"What kind of pictures?" Juice asked.

"One was of Jax and some blonde whore staring at each other. The other ones were of them in bed. In one, the blonde was riding Jax like some sick cowgirl," she said, starting to cry harder.

Saying nothing, Jax wrapped his arm around Missy's trembling shoulders. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Juicy, what's wrong with me?" Missy asked. "I thought I was enough for him, especially when he proposed. He kept apologizing and begged for forgiveness- more than once."

"Nothing is wrong with you Missy. In this situation, Jax is completely at fault. In fact, I'm going to kill him."

"No," Missy said, looking at her cousin. "Don't you dare touch him! As bad as it sounds…I still love him Juice. There was more than on time that I just wanted to hold him and say 'I forgive you.' But I couldn't. I didn't want Jax to think that if he got away with this once that he could get away with it again."

Juice happened to look down at her hands and noticed her right hand was completely red- maybe even a little swollen. "What happened to your hand?"

Missy smirked. "I bitch slapped that whore, and called her a home wrecker," she replied as the man to her left chuckled.

"Did you call of your engagement too?" he asked after a moment.

She shrugged again. "I called it off for now. I told Jax maybe after a while we can talk again, and maybe…just maybe get married. But right now, I can't marry someone I can't trust."

Several minutes past in silence as Missy just cried on Juice's shoulder. As he kept a hold of the woman, a conversation between him and Jax came to mind- the conversation where Jax asked Juice if he could ask out Missy.

_1 year earlier_

_The clubhouse was packed with the club's latest party and as Jax took another swig of his beer, his eyes fixated on the tan beauty across the room. She was already introduced to him as Missy Hart, his fellow member Juice's cousin. From what he gathered, Missy was new in town- wanting to get away from Queens. Juice was having her stay with him till she got settled._

"_Hey Juice," the SAMCRO President called. "What is Missy's story?"_

_He frowned. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Is she seeing anyone?" Jax finally blurted out. "I liked our conversation earlier…and I would like to ask her out myself."_

_Juice nodded. "As far as I know she isn't seeing anyone- especially considering she just moved here. And I know you're a good guy Jax, so I'm not going to stand in your way. But I am going to tell you one thing."_

"_What's that?" Jax smirked._

"_If you hurt her, I will kill you," he responded, with all seriousness in his voice and face._

PRESENT TIME

"Why don't you go and lay down for a while," Juice finally said. "You crying and stuff isn't good for you and the baby. I'll be back in a little while."

Even though Missy wanted to argue because she knew where Juice was going, she didn't say a word. Instead, she crawled further up the bed and instantly crashed against the pillows. Once he knew she was asleep, the man snuck out of the dorm room with one destination in mind.

Back at the Teller house, Jax was slumped on the back porch- smoking cigarette after cigarette. The thoughts of the day kept playing in his mind- the initial mistake, finding out about the baby and Missy leaving him. When the doorbell rang, he instantly sprang toward the door. When he opened it and Juice was on the other side, his heart sank into his stomach. Deep down, Jax was hoping Missy was his visitor.

"Hey Juice," he said quietly toward the man in front of him. By the look on his face, Jax could tell he knew.

Saying nothing, the younger man simply took a swing- his fist connecting with Jax's eye. "You fucking bastard!"

After checking for blood, Jax simply shrugged. "You know what…I deserved that punch."

"Missy is like my baby sister you inconsiderate prick! And I trusted you with her, but you go and fuck some whore? Missy just found she was pregnant, and you guys just got engaged! Don't you care about that shit?"

"Of course I do," Jax screamed back. "I wish I could give a reason why I did it. I just…can't. It shouldn't have happened and it will not happen again."

After a minute, Juice nodded as he flexed his hand. "For Missy's sake, I hope you're telling the truth. Because for whatever reason, she told me tonight she still loves you."

The next morning, Jax sat at the kitchen table with an ice pack to his eye as he heard the front door open. "Hey we are back," Gemma called.

"I'm in the kitchen," Jax responded.

When Gemma caught glance of her son's now swelled shut eye, her mouth gaped open. "Did you have a run that went bad last night?" she asked, taking a closer look.

"Daddy, where is Missy?"

Shit. How was Jax supposed to explain the situation to Abel? He was only four and loved Missy to pieces. "Umm…she had to leave for a little while. I'll call her later so you can talk to her, ok?" he asked as the toddler nodded. "How about you go play for a while- Aleta will be here soon because daddy has to go to work."

When the little boy ran off, Gemma raised an eyebrow. "Missy had to leave for a little while? Jax, what is going on?"

"I made the biggest mistake of my life and I lost the most important person in my life because of it. Juice found out…and that is how I got the black eye."

Without warning, Gemma slapped Jax upside the head. "Jackson Teller, I swear your dick has been getting you into trouble since you were 16. You just don't think!"

Jax rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Believe me, I'm not proud of myself. She even gave me her engagement ring back."

Sighing, Gemma plopped down in the next chair. "Jax, you are my son and I love you no matter what you do. But Missy is good for you- I've never seen you so happy than when you're with her. And now you're going to have a baby with her. Now, I don't want to know what happened because if I did know, I'd probably want to sock you in your other eye. You just need to fix this. I don't want to see you lose her, or my grandchild. Fix it Jax!" she commanded, leaving the house.

Later on that morning, Jax was at the clubhouse and talking about a few things that was supposed to happen that day. When he heard noise on the stairs, he turned toward it but didn't expect to see the person he saw. It was Missy- her beautiful brown eyes were red, a little puffy and tired looking. As she talked with Juice for a second, it looked like either Missy barely slept or didn't sleep at all. She glanced toward him and headed toward the other direction. It literally broke his heart.

"I'll be right back guys," Jax said as he began to run after Missy.

When she heard her name being called, both Missy and Juice turned around. "Can we talk for a second? Please?" he asked when he caught up to the cousins.

Missy then turned toward Juice. "I'll meet you in the car Juicy."

The thinner man glared toward Jax before walking away. "What is it, Jax? And what happened to your eye?"

"Your cousin has one hell of a right hook," he said, lightly touching his eye. "But umm…I was up half the night wondering and worrying where you were. I'm glad to see you were somewhere safe."

She nodded. "I hope I didn't bother anything. But I'm going to be staying at Juice's house from now on."

"I'm glad to hear you're staying in Charming," Jax shrugged. "I was worried that you were going to be going back to Queens."

"No, Charming is my home now and before you ask, my mom doesn't know what is going on. I don't want to hear her lectures yet. But I need to get going, I'm going back to work and Juice is going to drop me off."

Jax frowned as Missy referred to her job as the manager of a downtown boutique. "You're going back to work already?"

"It's been a few weeks and my back is doing pretty good, and my head doesn't even hurt. Sasha will be there and I've already been told I'll be on light duty for a while," she explained as she referred to the owner.

He nodded. "Have a good back to work day then."

"Thanks," Missy responded as she attempted to walk away.

Jax watched her walk away for a second and then called her name again. "Baby, what can I do to prove to you how sorry I am? That you can still trust me?"

Missy shrugged. "I don't know. You have to earn my trust back. I really have to go."

Another hour later, Missy was standing at the register going through a shipment of blouses and pricing them. She barely noticed the door open and a man walk up to her.

"Are you Missy Hart?"

She looked up, almost afraid to answer. The last time she said yes, her whole world shattered. "Y-Yes I am," she stuttered.

The man then handed her a bouquet of white and pink roses, her favorites. "These are for you."

"Wow, thank you," she smiled as the man walked away.

"What pretty flowers," Sasha smiled walking up to her employee. "Who are they from?"

Missy smirked as she read the card. _I hope this is a good start to you trusting me again. I love you._

"They are from Jax," Missy responded with a small smile upon her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**One Month Later**

As she flipped aimlessly through a catalog, Missy was fidgeting in her seat. She was at her 12 week OB/GYN appointment and knew it was important for more than one reason- the heart beat should be able to be heard and she would be able to get more information if the baby had the Teller family flaw. A Congenital Heart Defect. But more importantly- Jax promised he would be at this appointment.

Throughout the last month, Jax and Missy kept in regular contact- talking about everything from what happened, her work at the boutique and what was going on with the baby. She also asked about Abel, whom she hadn't seen since the split. And she missed him as much as she would her own son.

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the sound of doors opening- and silently breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Jax walk toward her. "Hi," she smiled.

He returned her smile. "Hey baby," he replied as he took a seat next to her. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"I haven't been called back yet, it's ok."

"You know what I was thinking," Jax stated after a moment of silence. "Abel has been asking about you non stop over the last month. After the baby appointment, would you want to stop by the house and say hi?"

Before Missy could respond, her name was called and she and Jax followed the nurse to a nearby room. While waiting for the doctor, she turned back toward the President. "I'd love to go see Abel. I miss him too."

Jax smiled as they both heard a knock and the door open. "Hello Missy, Jax. How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good," Missy responded. "The morning sickness has definitely died down."

"Great to hear," Dr. Frichter said, writing down some notes. "Let's go ahead and get started and first I am going to measure your belly."

Watching intently, Jax softly smiled toward Missy. He moved his hand closer to hers, silently asking to hold it. His smile grew wider when she intertwined her hand into his. "Alright, your belly is measuring right at 12 weeks, so we are going to keep your due date the same. Now let's look for the baby's heart beat."

"Dr. Frichter, can I ask a question," Jax started as the older man nodded. "My family has a history of a Congential Heart Defect- my mom and I have had it and I had a brother actually pass away from it. Is there anyway to see if our baby has it?"

"I can do a sonogram and run some tests," the doctor said. "But we may not be able to see today, the pregnancy may need to be further along before we actually see it or not."

Jax nodded as the doctor set up a white machine and placed it on Missy's belly. It didn't take long for the expectant parents to hear an unfamiliar sound. "Do you hear that?" the doctor asked smiling. "That whooshing sound?"

Missy nodded. "Yes, is that the baby?"

"He or she has a strong heartbeat," he smiled. After letting the couple listen to it for a few more moments, the machine was shut off. While the doctor was getting the sonogram machine ready, Jax looked toward Missy and saw the tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she smiled. "I'm just happy everything is looking good with the baby," she smiled.

Jax returned her smile. Then, on instinct, he leaned forward and quickly kissed Missy. She surprised herself when she returned the kiss.

"Alright the sonogram machine is ready, so let's take a look," Dr. Frichter said, breaking up the couple's moment. They turned toward the small screen and Missy giggled when their baby was pointed out.

"So far, everything is looking great," the doctor repeated.

"Then…the baby doesn't have the defects?" Jax asked hopeful.

The doctor stayed silent for several moments, and both held their breaths- hopeful for good news. "I don't see anything yet," he finally said. "But we will keep an eye on it and do more sonograms as the pregnancy progresses. But as of right now, everything is looking great."

After the appointment was over, Jax and Missy rode together toward the house. "Listen…I'm sorry for earlier in the doctors office," he began.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"That kiss. I was happy to hear the baby has a strong heart beat and so far nothing wrong with its heart. I did that on instinct."

Right as she was about to answer, Missy noticed a black van in the passenger mirror on Jax's truck. "Hey do you remember when Juice laid his bike down? And he said it was a black van tailing him."

"Yea," he replied, also looking in the rear view mirror.

"We have one tailing us too," Missy said, glancing toward Jax. They both noticed the van change lanes and unfortunately, they were coming up to a red light.

"Miss, I'm not sure what is going to happen. I know its going to be a tight fit, but get down on the floor board and curl yourself into a ball."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am being dead serious," he said calmly but firmly. "Please get down on the floorboard."

Missy did as she was asked and as the black van came up to the same red light as Jax, nothing happened. Being careful not to draw attention to himself, he looked toward the van out of the corner of his eye. The black van's window was rolled down and Jax could see blonde.

"Wendy?" he questioned out loud.

The woman in the black van smiled and once the traffic light turned green, she drove off in the opposite direction. "Ok babe, you can get up," he said once the vehicle was out of sight.

"Was that really Wendy?"

"I think so. What would she want with Juice?" he asked, pulling into the driveway.

"Maybe I was just over reacting. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he smiled.

He opened the door and moments later, Missy could hear a little boy's chatter in the living room and she instantly could feel excitement. Abel's back was to her as he sat on the floor playing with action figures, telling his baby sitter a story a mile a minute.

"Hi Abel."

The little boy turned around and instantly squealed when he saw the figure before him. "MISSY!"

She instantly welcomed him into her waiting arms and giggled as he tackled her down to the ground. "I missed you! You were gone for a long time," he exclaimed.

"I know sweetie," Missy responded. She and Jax had already decided not to tell Abel about the split. How was a four year supposed to understand? And besides, why tell him something that is confusing when there was still a chance the couple could get back together? "Do you remember my cousin Juice?" she asked as the blonde image of Jax nodded. "Well, Juice has been having a hard time lately and I have been helping him."

"Your coming back soon right?"

Jax and Missy exchanged glances. He also wanted to know an answer. "We'll see buddy. But I want you to know that I love you very much. And I miss you a lot too!"

"Thank you for coming to see Abel," Jax said later on as he drove Missy back to her car. "That was very nice of you."

She smiled. "Your welcome, and I meant every word I said to him. Jax, I want him to know his brother or sister."

"He will," Jax responded. "Miss…things have been going pretty good with us lately and I miss you like crazy at home. I want you to know that I've not been back to that brothel and not seen Colette since. The club has had business there but I've sent Chibs there."

Missy nodded. "Does he know why?"

"I had to tell him," Jax nodded. "I got an earful from him and another slap upside the head."

She giggled as he parked next to her car. "Your going back to work then?"

"Yea. I told Sasha I would help close up," she replied, glancing toward her car. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, also looking toward the car.

"My back two tires got slashed."

Missy watched as Jax got out of the truck for a moment and when he got back inside, he was furious. "You aren't going to work this afternoon."

"Bull shit I'm not," she spat! "Do you think that was Wendy? Jax, whoever slashed my tires knew it was my car."

He nodded, running his hand over his hair. "Honestly…I'm not sure what's going on," he said as he pulled up to the boutique. "If you are going to work that is fine but I am sending a prospect for security."

"Jax-"

"Don't Jax me," he replied. "Missy, we may not be on the best of terms at the moment but I have every right to protect the mother of my baby. I would stay but I want to look further into this. I promise I will be here to pick you up at closing time."

Nodding, Missy exited the truck and retreated toward the driver side. "So, what happens after you pick me up?"

"I will make sure you get somewhere safe. Something will be figured out when you get picked up."

Then something happened that Jax didn't expect. Missy leaned into the open window and gently pressed her lips to his. "Please stay safe," she stated, just above a whisper.

He nodded. "I will."

After he watched Missy walk into the building, the President grabbed his phone and started pressing buttons. "Mikey, it's Jax," he started, "I need you to come down the street and watch Missy and her coworker at the shop…Yea I'll explain to the rest of the guys when I get back…Ok thanks," he finished, hanging up the phone.

Once Jax made sure both girls were safe and that the prospect was in place, he turned his truck around, intending to go to the clubhouse. As soon as he walked in, everyone noticed how he walked in with a purpose. "Church, 5 minutes," he announced, not making eye contact with anyone. "If someone isn't here, get them down here."

While Jax was explaining this situation to the rest of the club, the prospect Mike had just finished walking through the clothing store and about to make a walk through outside. He was walking along the building when he come upon a person, dressed in straight black and was shot in the chest. No one noticed because the person had a silencer on the gun.

The person then peered in the store window and noticed Sasha up front alone. The black clad adult walked in, also shooting Sasha.

Just then, Missy walked out of the bathroom and noticed the intruder immediately. She put up her hands. "I-I can open the cash register and get my purse," she stuttered. "P-Please don't shoot."

Walking behind Missy, the intruder slammed the gun into her back. "Start walking," the person instructed.

The two walked outside and as Missy noticed both Sasha and the body of Mikey, she started shaking. At the corner of the street was once again a black van and the black clad person dug an eye mask from their pants pocket and tied it around Missy's eyes. "The more you cooperate, the less chance you or your precious baby will be hurt."

"Wendy?"

"Shut up!" the person exclaimed, shoving the scared brunette into the back of the van.

Back at the club house, just after the meeting ended, a call was placed to Chibs phone. When he came back to the group, his face was fallen. "Jax, I've got some bad news."

"What is it?" he asked hesitantly.

"A distribution run up North went bad. Something went down between the Irish and August Marks- Marks is in ICU."

Jax frowned. "I thought Clay was in charge of all that up there?"

Chibs nodded. "I'm not sure where he was, if he got shot or if he is on the run now."

Pursing his lips, Jax stayed silent for several moments as let all the information sink in. "Juice will you call the shop? To make sure the girls are ok."

Juice nodded as he dialed numbers. Jax stayed in his president's chair, waiting for someone to answer, and frowned further when there was no answer.

"Sorry, no answer," Juice said.

"That's odd, the store should still be open," Bobby said.

"I've got a bad feeling," Jax stated as he went to the nearest window. Nothing looked out of the ordinary- the lights were still on, and the store looked like it should.

He then pulled out his cell phone and tried both the store and Missy's cell. Neither one was picked up. Jax groaned in frustration as he put down his phone. "I'm telling you something isn't right."

"Jax, we need to get to the shop, now!" Juice commaned as he ran past the president and down the stairs.

"What's up? Juice, what is going on?"

"I don't know what's going on, but there is cops in front of the boutique," he cried as Jax's eyes widened.

Several of the club members ran down the street and burst through the store's front door. Jaws dropped as they watched the ambulance load up Sasha and the police look through the store. "Lt Roosevelt, where is Missy?"

He raised an eyebrow. "She wasn't here when we got the call. We're thinking the intruder took her. Juice, Jax believe me, we are working to figure out who has her."

"Jax," Tig called from the doorway. "You need to see this."

The two men walked outside and Jax's mouth gaped open as he watched a body being loaded into a car. "Is that…is that Mikey?"

Tig nodded. "He was shot here on the sidewalk, in the chest."

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, kicking a nearby car tire. "Fuck!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, seriously thank you SO much for all the reviews that have been coming on the past chapters! I know I've said it before but I love reading them & they make me want to update more and more! **

**Enjoy the new update and as always please read & review! **

After the police finished their search at the clothing boutique, Lt. Roosevelt made his way down to the new clubhouse. When he walked through the front door, he instantly noticed Jax- leaning on the old candy counter, and leaning on his forearms.

"Jax," he started, lightly knocking on the door. "Can we talk for a second?"

He nodded. "Sure. Before you ask, I don't know who did this. Obviously the person is after me because the mother of my future child is missing."

Eli frowned. "The last I heard was that you and Missy were engaged."

"Yea…well, I made a mistake that has come to bite me in the ass. So all of that is on hold. How is Sasha?"

"She is on the way to the hospital, and has lost a lot of blood. And obviously you know we loaded up one of your prospects- and that prospect was in front of the store for a reason. Do you know anything that might be going on?"

Jax sighed, running a hand over his hair. "Missy and I had a 12 week checkup for the baby this afternoon. We went to see Abel and when I brought her back to the hospital, we noticed the two back tires on her SUV were slashed. While on the way to see Abel, we noticed a black van tailing us so I had Mikey stay for protection. Then we saw cop cars in front of the store, and Sasha and Mikey being loaded. That's all I know, I swear."

Eli nodded as he wrote down a few notes. "Do you know who was tailing you?"

"Maybe," he replied. "I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw blonde. I looked further and it looked like my ex-wife Wendy. She came by my house about a month ago wanting to see our son, but was mad when I told her no. I don't know if she has anything to do with Missy disappearing or not."

A month had passed since Missy's disappearance, and Jax was not taking it well. As much as he and the rest of the guys had been trying, they just couldn't figure out what was going on. Whoever killed Mikey and took Missy knew how to cover their tracks.

It was the day of what would have been Jax and Missy's wedding day and after dropping off Abel with his mom, he went back to the house. While lighting up a cigarette, he slid down to the floor on Missy's side of the room…and just sat there.

As time crawled, all Jax did was think. He thought about his relationship with Missy before his affair with Colette, and how everything was perfect. And then he fucked everything up. He slept with another woman, a woman whom he really couldn't stand. And now everything was messed up because of the decision he regretted making.

"Lads, he's in here," Chibs called to the other guys as Jax ignored him.

It didn't take too long for Tig, Bobby, Juice and Happy to follow the Vice President into the back bedroom. "Come on Jacky, let's get into the shower," Chibs said through his thick accent, helping the younger man up. "Juice got a message today saying to expect a phone call."

"Is it about Missy?" he mumbled.

"I don't know, it could be," Juice said. "Come on, we need you there."

Meanwhile across town, Missy shifted uncomfortable on the floor as she watched the paid off doctor cut off the cast on her arm. "She's all set," he said.

"Good," Gaalen smiled as Missy glared at him. "What about that spawn of hers?"

"The baby looks good too," the doctor replied before grabbing his stuff and walking out of the abandoned building.

"Why isn't she dead yet? This plan would work out great for me if she was."

Gaalen turned toward the person behind him. "Patience Wendy," he smiled. "I want our guest here in the best medical condition possible…that way when we meet up with Teller face to face we can kill her then. You then get Abel, I'll have Jax where I want him and all will be right in the world."

"Your sick!" Missy spat, tugging on the handcuffs that bound her wrists to an old pole.

Wendy then walked up to the woman, and back slapped Missy across her face. "You shut up you bitch! If it wasn't for you, I'd have my son by now!"

"Do you honestly think Jax will let you see Abel now? Especially after he finds out that you are apart of this ridiculous scheme?!"

"Shut up!" Wendy exclaimed once more, again slapping Missy across the face.

As Gaalen and Wendy talked again, Missy could feel a thick substance against her lips- she knew her lips had been busted or she was bleeding from her nose.

"Now you ladies play nice," the Irish man finally said. "I need to go make an important call."

Back at the clubhouse, the guys were literally pacing back and forth their meeting room- waiting for this mysterious call to come. "Juice, what exactly did this message say?" Jax asked, running his hand over hair.

"I just got a text message reading to have everyone hear at 1:00. It read that we will find out something important."

"Did you recognize the number?" Happy asked.

Juice shook his head. "No I didn't. I tried to call it back but it was already disconnected. It must have been a pre-paid phone."

Then, as if on cue, Jax's cell began to ring. The guys crowded around as he put the phone call on speaker. "Yea."

"Well, long time no talk Jax," Gaalen smiled. Jax's eyes widened.

"Gaalen?"

"The one and only."

"Gaalen, we had a deal. What happened with Marks? And why are you calling me?"

"He and Clay were late on a few runs, and I didn't like how it was operating. That is where you come in," he said as he glanced toward Missy.

"NO!" Jax spat. "We are out of guns, as is the different charters throughout the state. You knew that!"

"Yes, but we had to show you punishment. The explosion was to get your attention, but now…now is a whole new ball game."

"What are you talking about?"

Gaalen smiled. "If you are heading outside of Charming on highway 22, go three miles outside of town and turn at the Walker Farm Sign. Three miles down the dirt road is an old abandoned barn- meet me there in an hour. I have something you might want to see."

"And what if I don't?" Jax growled.

"If you don't…then I'll go to the appropriate source and make sure Missy and your unborn child is never seen again," he said as Jax's mouth gaped open. "You have one hour," he repeated before ending the call.

"What did Gaalen have to say, brother?" Tig asked.

"We have to meet him in an hour because he has something we need to see. And if we don't he said Missy & the baby will not be seen again," he said, fighting back tears.

"Then we need to go," Juice exclaimed, heading for the stairs.

Jax then grabbed his fellow club member by the shoulder. "Not yet. The Irish are known for gun fights and explosions- we need to be prepared," Jax said, getting a plan together with the guys.

It wasn't long, and the guys took off down the highway, with Jax in the lead. He followed the appropriate directions and as the clan of motorcycles reached the intended building, there were three black vans already waiting.

"That's the one that ran me off the road," Juice said as Jax nodded.

"It's good to see you are here on time," Gaalen said through his Irish accent.

Jax said nothing as he, Chibs, Happy and Juice stood in front. The rest of the guys were close behind. "What is it you want to show me?" he finally asked.

Turning toward the first black van, Gaalen simply nodded. The passenger door opened, and Wendy walked toward the group with a big smile upon her face. "Hello Jax."

"So you really are apart of this?" he exclaimed.

"All I wanted was a chance to see Abel. Gaalen and Conner came to me, and said if I helped in their plan, that I would get that chance," she said as she opened the passenger door to the same van. Anger took over the guys as she pulled Missy out- handcuffs around her wrists and a gag in her mouth.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Juice exclaimed, starting toward the group. The rest of the guys pulled him back.

"You've had Missy all along?!" Jax cried in disbelief. "Baby, are you ok?" he asked. She only nodded. "Gaalen, let her go," he pleaded, seeing the terrified look in her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

"Gaalen, let Missy go," Juice exclaimed.

He pursed his lips as he pulled the scared brunette closer. "No I don't think so," he said, pulling a knife to her throat.

"No!" Jax cried. "What do you want? Seriously?!"

"You screwed me over and now your going to feel what that's like," Gaalen stated as he pressed the knife harder to Missy's throat.

Missy squealed through her gag, and tears started to fall. It killed Jax to see her that scared. "You want a hostage, take me," the SAMCRO President. "Please let Missy go."

"Oh shut up Jax," Wendy screamed.

He glanced toward his ex, and then toward Missy again. It was like they had their own special language when looking each other in eye- like they knew what the other was thinking. He simply nodded his head once. Jax then glanced at the men at his side. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Missy threw her left shoulder in Gaalen's lower chest, causing him to back off, and letting go of his hold. "RUN!" both Juice and Jax called at the same time.

Each man on either side of Jax drew their gun in no time and within seconds, three men that were in front of them were instantly killed. Tig took down Wendy, and stuck her in a nearby van until the police could be called. Jax could see Missy running away from the chaos and as he breathed a sigh of relief, it was Conner who threw a punch across his face.

Gaalen, who was down on the ground, then pointed a gun toward Juice. "If I can't take away Jax's girl…I will take away the girls cousin!"

From his spot on the ground, Jax heard every word. "NO!" he screamed, quickly getting up and pushing Juice to the side. He took Gaalen's shot in the stomach.

Smiling, Gaalen then stood over the fallen President. "Sorry Jax," he said sarcastically in his thick accent, getting ready to aim for another shot. Jax jumped at the sound of two more shots- Chibs and Happy snuck behind the two Irish men and got them down.

Meanwhile, while chaos ensued in front of the abandoned building, Bobby and Tig were in the back looking for Missy. "Missy…Darlin' you can come out of hiding," Tig called.

"Missy!" Bobby called.

Just then, both men heard noise at the edge of the building. They ran toward the noise but jumped into panic mode when they found Missy passed out- probably from stress and the trauma. "Go find Chibs. Let him know we found Missy and we need an ambulance," Bobby ordered.

A few hours past, and once again the guys were pacing around as they waited on news of everyone. When the waiting room doors opened, each hoped it was a doctor to say good news. But instead it was Eli Roosevelt.

He smirked. "For once, your club wasn't involved. Both Gaalen and Conner are being charged in the kidnapping of Missy, shooting Jax and conspiracy to commit murder. They will be gone for awhile. As for Wendy, she is being charged in the shooting of Sasha Chaney and murder of your prospect Michael Locey. She'll be going away even longer."

"That's good news Lt.," Chibs stated.

Just then, a doctor did come through the door. "Excuse me, I am looking for the family of Missy Hart."

"I am her cousin," Juice stated. "Is Miss ok?"

The doctor nodded. "Missy is going to be fine. Considering what she has been through the past month, they must have hired a doctor or something to take care of her. Her broken arm completely healed from the explosion and the baby is in good health. It looks like Missy fainted from high blood pressure and the stress around her. We are keeping her for observation overnight, but she should be released tomorrow."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, follow me," the doctor said.

"Have we heard word on Jax?" Chibs asked.

The doctor shook his head. "Not yet, but he was lucky he was wearing a bullet proof vest. With all the gun fire I heard about, you all are lucky. He was brought back to an exam room at the same time as Missy, and I will make sure to have his doctor come in with an update."

Juice followed the doctor down the hallway, and slightly smiled when he walked into her room and saw she was awake. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, pulling up a chair.

"Much better," she smiled. "Where's Jax? I kind of figured that he would come in with you."

He frowned, breaking their eye contact for several moments. Missy had been through so much in the last few months- did she really need to know? But then again, he couldn't sugar coat the truth because she would find out from someone else. He took a deep breath.

"Jax was involved in the gun fire at the barn," he started as Missy's eyes widened.

"I-Is he ok?" she asked, a hand instinctly going to her slightly swollen belly.

"We don't know yet. Gaalen was about to shoot me, but Jax pushed me out of the way. He has bruises on his face, and took the bullet to the stomach- but he was wearing a bullet proof vest. We all were."

Missy's eyes widened. "He pushed you out of the way? Wow…but how did you guys know to wear vests?"

"The Irish is known for explosions and bullet fights. We had to prepare."

She nodded, taking in all the information. It amazed her how he pushed away one of the most important people in her life, even taking a bullet for Juice. "Juicy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"While I've been gone, and maybe even before I was kidnapped…how was Jax? Was he in places he didn't need to be? Did he even act like he missed me, or wanted to get back together? Did he-"

"I get it," Juice finally interrupted. "To answer your question, he was miserable. I had never seen him like that. Before we got you, the guys and I found him on your side of the bed…just in a daze."

Missy sighed as she could feel tears start to form. "But Juice…he cheated on me. He cheated on me with some whore. I don't…I don't know if I can get past that."

He shrugged. "You had been doing good job in working through it before the kidnapping. He hasn't been back to that brothel since that happened. I remember one time when my mom and Tess were talking, and my mom said something I haven't forgotten- The ones we love the most hurt us the most," he said. "I truly believe that Jax is sorry."

After talking for a little longer, Juice left the room in search of what was going on with Jax. Not long after he shut that room door, he smirked as he realized who was coming toward him.

"How are you?" he asked.

Jax shrugged, walking gingerly toward his friend. "I've got some bruised and cracked ribs, and bruises on my face and where I took that bullet. But otherwise I'll live. How's Missy?"

"She and the baby are good. The reason she fainted was because of high blood pressure but she is being kept overnight for observation. She'll get to go home tomorrow."

"Do you think she'll want to talk to me?" Jax asked.

Juice smiled. "I think it's a pretty safe bet that she will," he replied, starting to walk away. But then he turned back around. "And Jax…thanks," he said as the blonde man nodded his head in return.

A few seconds later, after taking a deep breath, he lightly knocked on the door. When Jax poked his head through the door, he smiled toward the figure in the hospital bed.

"Hey," he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Missy returned his smile as he sat on the bed, then grabbing his hand. "I'm feeling better. How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "I'll live," he replied, squeezing the hand he was holding. "I'm glad your back."

"I'm glad that whole ordeal is over," Missy agreed. "But Jax…we can't avoid the subject anymore. We need to talk."

**A/N: Sorry if it seems a bit short- I wanted to stop there so Jax and Missy's talk could be the next chapter. And help me, what should the gender of the baby be? Boy or Girl?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews on the past few chapters- 50 already! Awesome! And thank you to all who gave me their opinion in which gender Jax & Missy's baby should be. I appreciate it & you should know somewhere in this chapter!**

**Enjoy the new update! **

Jax sighed, knowing that Missy was right. "Yea, we probably should," he agreed.

"First of all, how is Sasha? The last time I saw her she was lying on the floor in her own blood."

"Sasha is going to be fine. When Wendy shot her, the bullet missed her heart by only a few inches. She's had surgery to get it out. Another bullet did hit a major vein in her left arm, so that is also out and she is doing physical therapy to regain strength and ability in that arm. She even wants to re-open the store but not in the same location."

Missy nodded, taking in all the information. "When I am released tomorrow, I want to go see her."

"That can be arranged," he said. "After you're released, we can go visit Sasha before you're brought back to Juice's house."

She frowned. "Actually…I was hoping I could come home."

The biggest smile possible formed across Jax's face. "Really? You mean that?"

"Yes I mean that," she replied, still not letting go of the hand she was holding. "Baby, in the last month I have done a lot of thinking and before the kidnapping- while we were working things out- I missed you like crazy, but I just didn't want to admit it."

"I missed you too," Jax replied, kissing her hand.

"I just…if I was to give in to you right away, I didn't want you to think that I was someone you could walk all over. Jax, I didn't want you to think if you cheated on me once that you could do it again," she explained as he nodded. "When you admitted to the affair, my heart broke Jax. I have never had to doubt you before- even at SAMCRO parties where the crow eaters are everywhere. Why did you do it?"

"Honestly…I don't know. Things were just so messed up with the club and then Juice came by after his wreck. I was trying to tell you there were some things I couldn't tell, but you kept egging it on. Maybe it was the fight…maybe it was Colette flirting…I don't know. But I will tell you the whole time I was with her, I hated myself. I hated myself even more when I read your text message. When you came into the bedroom with the pictures, I was even preparing myself to tell you. I know I wasn't going to be able to keep that hidden forever."

Missy nodded. "Do I have anything to worry about now?"

"Of course not," Jax stated, shaking his head. "I've learned my lesson. One woman is enough for me- hell, I can only handle one woman," he winked jokingly. "I have learned from my mistakes I promise."

"You know…Juicy reminded of something my aunt and mom always used to say- the ones you love hurt you the most. Jax, I am nowhere near over what happened and I want to continue working on our relationship. I want to come home."

"I want you to come home too," he replied, finally pressing her lips to his. "We have a lot of makeup kissing to do."

Missy giggled. "There will be plenty of time for that. Also there is one more thing I want to talk about…my engagement ring."

Jax nodded, scooting closer to Missy. "I can go home and get that if you want," he smiled.

"I want it back….just not right away," she replied gently. "I want to make sure the incident is behind us and we get back to where we were before-or at least close to that place. Does that make sense?"

Ultimately, Jax nodded. "Yea it does. Grant it, it stings a little to hear those words but I would rather have you home and know that we are going to be engaged again soon then not have you in my life at all. But I will be anxiously waiting for the right time Missy," he smirked.

Missy returned his smile- the smile she couldn't resist. "I promise, I will want it back very soon. Just give me a little time," she said as they kissed again.

"I'd give my left nut for you baby," he smiled, cradling her cheek, earning a laugh from the pregnant brunette.

"By the way…thank you for what you did," Missy added. "If I had lost Juice…I would have lost the most important person in my life besides you. I don't think I could have handled that," she said, tears starting to form.

"Hey no tears," he said gently, wiping one away. "I did it for you and for the club. To the best of my ability, no member gets killed on my watch. I'd take a bullet for anyone of those guys."

Missy smiled, not quite knowing what to say next. "I love you," she finally said.

"I love you too Miss and you have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that."

Later on that night, after Missy fell asleep for the night, Jax instantly agreed to stay along with her. He was flipping through channels when his cell phone rang. It was Gemma. Being careful as to not wake up Missy, Jax took the call down the hallway.

Not long after he left the room, Missy started shaking and tears started to form. "NO!" she screamed. "NO, PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM!" she cried.

Missy's outbursts immediately caught the attention of a few nurses, and they instantly burst into the room. "She's having a nightmare," one nurse said. Both nurses both tried shaking her, and moments later, they were successful. Missy sat straight up, breathing heavy and looking around.

"Missy, are you ok?" a blonde nurse asked.

"Jax…where is he? Oh my God, is it true? Is he really gone?" she asked, over and over before bursting into tears.

Just then, her hospital room door opened once more and Jax frowned at the commotion before him. "What happened?"

"Oh my God Jax," she cried. "I thought you were dead," she screamed as he rushed over to his girlfriend.

The two nurses left as Jax wrapped his arms around Missy, feeling her instantly calm down. "What happened baby?"

"I had a nightmare. Instead of me, Gaalen had that knife to your throat and he was successful. When I woke up, you weren't here and I honestly thought you were dead," she explained, starting to cry again.

"Shh, baby I'm right here," he whispered cradling her cheek. "It was just a nightmare, I am right here. Ma called- Abel wanted to say good night. I was just taking a phone call down the hall. I am right here," he reassured her, resting his forehead to hers.

Missy nodded. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

It was mid-morning when Missy awoke and smiled as she saw Jax kept his promise- he was asleep, crammed in a hospital recliner. The touch of her hand instantly woke him up.

"Morning," he said, rubbing his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok. I'm sorry for last night. I must have looked like a fool."

Jax then placed his index finger under her chin, bringing her eyes to his. "You didn't look like a fool. You looked like a woman who has been through something horrific and you had a nightmare because of it- nothing to be ashamed about baby."

Before Missy could respond, the couple heard a knock on the door. "Good morning," her doctor said. "If it is ok with you, I'd like to do a sonogram to check on the baby and see if we can't get you discharged."

"Sure," she smiled.

Jax settled back in the nearby recliner as he watched the doctor help settle Missy and set up the machine. He instantly grabbed her hand and the sonogram began.

"Alright, let's look at baby Hart," she said.

"No," Missy instantly said. "This baby is baby Teller," she said. Missy glanced toward Jax, who winked at her.

"My apologies," the doctor smiled. "Your baby is looking well," she said after a few moments of silence. "I don't know who had you or who they had look at you, but your baby is in perfect health."

"That is great to hear," Missy said through tears.

"Does that mean there is no heart defect?" Jax asked hopeful.

The doctor shook her head. "Today, I don't see it," she said as the couple glanced toward each other. Jax kissed the hand he was holding. "Now, we'll keep tabs on it and do more sonograms later in your pregnancy but as of right now, your baby is in perfect health."

Missy fell back against her pillows, crying happy tears. Jax breathed a sigh of relief before standing, kissing the top of his girlfriend's head. "I love you," he whispered.

The doctor smiled, and let the couple have a moment. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" she finally asked.

Jax and Missy glanced toward each other again. "Do you?" she asked. The man nodded. "Ok, we want to know."

The doctor took another few moments before freezing the screen. "Congratulations mom and dad, you have a very strong baby girl."

Missy giggled as she turned back toward Jax once more. "Are you mad it's not a boy?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "Our baby girl will be strong and beautiful like her mom," he replied, kissing the hand he held.

A couple hours later, Missy was officially discharged and glad to be heading home. "If you like, we can go to Juice's later to get some of your things," Jax said, breaking her thoughts.

The brunette shrugged. "I'm not in a hurry. Hell, he could even bring them for me," she added. "I just want to go home."

When he opened the door, the couple could instantly hear Abel talking to Gemma about some animal a mile a minute. When she heard the door open, Gemma looked up and smiled. "Abel, guess who's here!"

The toddler turned around and squealed as he ran into Missy's arms. "Hi Missy! You came to visit me again!"

She shook her head. "I'm not just visiting. Buddy, I am coming home."

"Yay!" he exclaimed.

"I'm glad to hear everything is working out," Gemma added.

Jax smiled. "I'm glad too and thank you for watching Abel."

"You're welcome," Gemma smiled, hugging her son.

He then turned toward Missy, who happily still had Abel in her arms. "Should we tell her?"

Gemma frowned. "Tell me what? Is the baby ok?"

Missy nodded. "Yea, the baby is great. In fact…SHE is not showing the heart defect and in perfect health so far."

"That is great to hear, I am so glad-wait a second. Did you say she?"

Jax nodded. "We are having a girl."

The future grandma squealed as she hugged both adults. "It's about time a baby girl joins the Teller family!"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It is greatly appreciated! Enjoy the new update!**

A few days past since Missy came home and each night the same thing happened- she continued having nightmares about the kidnapping. It was during one of these nights that a loud thud was heard throughout the house. Jax instantly shot up and immediately noticed Missy wasn't by his side. After checking on Abel, Jax went in search of his girlfriend. He found her re-arranging the nursery, and leaned against the door frame.

"Darlin, you do realize it's 2 AM right?" he said.

She nodded. "Yea, I'm sorry about that noise- I moved the dresser into the wall on accident."

"You shouldn't be moving heavy furniture in your condition," Jax said, walking into the room. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, causing Missy to jump. "Babe, what's the matter? Why are you awake?"

Missy took a deep breath. "I had another nightmare."

Jax frowned, turning her around. "Another nightmare? I didn't hear you wake up."

"I actually didn't scream out this time," she said sarcastically as she sank down to the floor. "Jax…when's it going to stop? I've been home for like three days and I have barely slept. I just…I want my life back. I want normalcy in my life again."

"Babe," he whispered, letting her cry in his shoulder. "It's going to get better, it has too. It just takes time."

Missy took a deep breath. "It's pretty damn sad I jump every time you touch me. You have no idea how bad I want you to touch me, but yet it's what I fear the most."

Jax said nothing as he continued rubbing her arm. "Maybe…maybe it wouldn't hurt if we took you to see someone. Someone who you can trust, and who can give you better advice than I ever could. That person could maybe help the nightmares stop. There is no harm in that."

She smirked. "I wouldn't look weak or pathetic?"

"No. You would look like a survivor who just wants to get back to her normal life. If anyone would call you weak or pathetic, I'd put a bullet through their head."

A few weeks past, and Missy took Jax's advice in seeing a counselor. The person she saw really helped in the situation- Missy wasn't having nightmares anymore, sleeping better and seeing she was an innocent bystander in a shitty situation.

It was the week before Thanksgiving, and Missy was helping Gemma at the grocery store getting things together for the big family dinner. And it wasn't just the Teller family- the whole club was to be at Gemma's house, and even Missy's mom got an invitation.

"So, everything's working out then?" Gemma brought up gently. She didn't exactly know how to bring up the subject of seeing a counselor.

Missy nodded. "Yea, I'm so thankful Jax thought of the idea of talking to someone. I mean, I would still be the scared person walking around with a shield around her if I hadn't. I'm feeling stronger every day," she said looking toward her future mother in law. "I think I am getting more comfortable around Jax to where intimacy is back on my mind."

Gemma frowned. "I don't need to know about my son's love life," she smiled.

"I know, and I even feel weird in bringing it up. It's just…I don't have a lot of friends in this town that are girls and from what I have been told, I am one of the only girlfriends of Jax's that you've actually liked. So…I just brought it up."

"No, you are the only girlfriend that Jax has had that I have liked. Wendy…Tara…they've all screwed him over one way or another. And grant it, I didn't like you at first either- but you showed me from the get go that you are different. You don't take shit from anyone, and maybe you guys fight alot but I also see love in your relationship. I look at Jax look at you, and he is a completely different person than he was with them. I think he is truly happy."

Just as Missy was about to respond, a certain blonde caught her attention. It was Collette. Missy snarled her lips like a rabid dog. "And there is the reason my life got so crazy in the first place."

"Don't give her the satisfaction in acknowledging her," Gemma said.

It was too late as Collette walked up to the two women. "Well…if it isn't the little whore who broke my nose. And look, your knocked up. How sweet."

"Is there something I can do for you Collette? We are busy," Gemma chimed in as Missy continued to stare down the blonde woman.

"How does it feel to know that your boyfriend is in business with someone he fucked? And honestly…he really wasn't ALL that good," she smiled.

Missy had heard enough and before Gemma could stop her, she slammed her fist into Collette's bony jaw. "Your just a fucking whore!" she screamed, beginning to cause a scene around her. "Nobody cares about what you have to say."

Collette raised an eyebrow as she continued to hold her cheek. "That's not entirely true. Your boyfriend did last night."

Crouching down to her level, Missy simply smiled. "I hate to tell you Princess, but that is a fucking lie. He and I were together last night, so don't try and stir up shit. Now, I am going to warn you again, stay away from me and my family."

Gemma then touched Missy's shoulder. "Come on Miss, you don't have to prove anything to this bitch."

After Missy walked away, it was Gemma who crouched down to Collette- who was still on the floor. "You call the cops all you want darlin', but if you even think of pressing charges for assault I promise you will be on the Teller dinner table instead of turkey on Thanksgiving."

Across town, Jax and the guys had just gotten done with church when his cell phone rang. The other guys watched him scrunch his eyebrows and stay silent as he took the phone call.

"Everything ok Jacky boy?" Chibs asked.

"My mother AND Missy are sitting in a jail cell. I need to go get them."

"Missy?" Juice questioned. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied. "Why don't you come along, and we can find out," Jax replied.

About fifteen minutes later, after filling out paperwork and posting the girls bail, both Jax and Juice followed the bondsman toward the cells. When they were in view, the SAMCRO President simply smirked- shaking his head back and forth.

"You know, I would expect something like this out of you," he started, pointing to Gemma. "But not you," he finished, pointing toward his girlfriend. "Can I ask what you jail birds did?"

Missy shrugged. "I may have punched Collette in the jaw…"

He sighed, running his hand over his hair. "Missy-"

"In Missy's defense, she was defending herself," Gemma defended. "Collette came up to us and tried to stir up shit- she even tried to tell Missy that you and Collette were together last night. Missy tried to walk away more than once."

"There is only so much I could take before having to do something," the brunette said as the adults walked out of the police station. "So…did she press charges?"

"No and your lucky she didn't," Juice spoke.

After dropping Gemma and Juice off, Jax took Missy home. When he closed the door, he instantly noticed she was still in the room, leaning against the back of the couch.

"What a day," she sighed.

Jax shook his head in a joking manner. "I can't believe I am dating a jailbird."

Missy laughed out loud. "Interesting! Look at the pot calling the kettle black, huh Teller?"

"Give me a kiss," he demanded, after a moment of silence.

She happily agreed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was surprised when the kiss was deepened, his hands cradling her face. "I love you," Jax smiled, pressing his forehead to hers.

"You better," Missy winked.

Without another word being said, Missy simply took Jax's hand and led him into their bedroom. "I'm not pressuring into anything you don't want to do," he said as they lay across the mattress.

"I know," she replied, un-buttoning his shirt buttons. "I don't want to think about it anymore Jax. I just want you. Make love to me baby."

Missy didn't have to say another word as he shrugged off the shirt he was wearing, and kissed her deeply. When he began his gentle assault on her neck and collarbone area, the brunette moaned out loud- pressing her hips to his. Jax broke the touch on her skin, looking her in the eye- mainly to make sure she was ok.

No words were spoken as Missy softly smiled and simply nodded. Jax nodded as well, placing his lips once again on Missy's. After several long hours of lovemaking, Missy was disappointed when she woke up alone. "Jax?" she called, but then noticed a note on her own nightstand.

_Babe-_

_You looked peaceful & happy in your sleep so I didn't have the heart to wake you. I have one last piece of club business to finish tonight & will be home right after. Shouldn't take too long. Then we can finish what we started earlier. ;-)_

_-Jax_

As Missy re-read the note, Jax was walking up an all too familiar set of stairs in a big house- passing several others along the way. He finally found the intended door & knocked.

"Well, it's been awhile since I have seen you."

Keeping a straight face, Jax nodded. "Hello Collette. I have something I need to say. It won't take but a second."

"Come in," she gestured.

"No I'd rather not," he responded. "Listen…what happened between us shouldn't have happened and then I heard you harassed my mother and girlfriend at a grocery store today. What the hell?"

"Did you also know that your little slut broke my nose?" she argued.

"Do not call my pregnant girlfriend a slut," Jax said. "She is far from it, and frankly, Missy probably did it because of our affair. I've been doing some thinking, and do not count on SAMCRO being partners in your brothel. We'll find another way to expand DIOSA."

"You can't do that," Collette exclaimed, throwing her hands on her hips.

Jax shrugged. "I just did. You don't need to expect my guys around anymore, as sure hell me. You can consider this business relationship done," he said firmly, walking away.

About twenty minutes later, Jax was back at home and surprised to see Missy up. "Hey," she smiled. "Did everything go ok?" she asked, pouring a glass of juice.

He simply nodded, pulling her into his arms. "Yea, everything is done," he said smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! You guys are awesome! Enjoy the new update!  
**

**The chapter is a little shorter than the last few- it's mainly a filler & I wanted to stop it where it did. Hope you still like it!**

"Jacky, that should have been a club vote," Chibs exclaimed.

Jax sighed as he lit up a cigarette. It was the night of Thanksgiving, and as everyone waited for dinner to begin, he figured it was a good time as any to tell the club about Collette.

"Jax, what are we going to do about cash?" Tig asked.

"Are we getting back into guns?" Happy asked, with almost a sadistic smile upon his face.

The SAMCRO President smirked at all the questions. "Yes Chibs you are right- it should have been a club vote. But in all honesty I don't think it would have gone through. You all know how spooked Collette and her girls were after the explosion. Honestly…I don't think they would have gone through it anyway. As for ways to earn, we still have DIOSA. They have been doing great, and I'm sure it's going to get better since Nero wasn't convicted of that murder. If anyone has any ideas, please bring them to the table. My goal is to keep everything still going legal."

"So Missy, have you and Jax thought of any girl names?" Lyla asked as she, Missy and the rest of the SAMCRO women put the finishing touches on dinner.

She shrugged, stealing a piece of turkey. "Umm…we each like some, but haven't picked one out. Some of my favorites include Emma, Alaina and Trinity. But of course I know Jax's sister Trinity is in Belfast, so that name is probably out."

Gemma then brought some food to the table. "There is a little girl in town named Tristyn, and I really like her name."

"Ooh, I really like that," Missy's mom, Tess smiled. "Tristyn Teller has a really nice ring to it."

"I like that name too," Missy smiled.

Opening the French doors, Gemma whistled toward the guys. "Hey you lazy asses, let's eat!" she smiled.

"So Missy, do you know when Sasha is re-opening the store?" Juice asked once everyone was settled.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "When it was robbed, the store was totally trashed so it's been taking a little time to get it cleaned up and stuff. It should be fairly soon though," Missy said, turning toward Jax. "Are you going to be around tomorrow? I'd like to go black Friday shopping with Sasha."

"Yea that should be ok," he smiled. "The club doesn't really have any plans. I can just check in with everyone later on."

"If you need to go do something, I'd be happy to watch Abel," Tess chimed in.

The couple looked toward the end of the table, almost in shock. "Are you sure mom?" Missy asked.

"Absolutely. I need to get to know my future grandson better," she smiled. "So Jax, make sure you get my phone number from Missy and if you need to go do something, I'd be glad to watch him."

Jax nodded. "Ok. Thanks Tess."

"Wait a minute," Bobby interrupted. "Future grandson? Are you guys engaged again?"

"No not yet," Jax said. "But one of these days."

"You guys have been going good lately," Tig said. "Jax might as well pussy up and do it," he smiled.

Missy giggled. "When the time is right, Tigger. But it will happen soon."

The next morning, Sasha and Missy were finding some sales at the local mall and decided to go to a baby store before leaving. "So…Missy I have this idea. I don't know if it's a good idea or not but I want your opinion."

"You're scaring me," she giggled. "But what is your idea?"

"Well, the boutique was doing really good before the break in and we should be able to re-open pretty soon. And the store next door is vacant…so I want to open something in there."

"That's not a bad idea," Missy nodded. "What are you thinking?"

"What about a lingerie store? It would be pretty much like a Victoria's Secret, but generic brand. We could do lingerie for women and boxers for men, candles, lotions, body spray, etc. What do you think?"

Missy immediately nodded. "I think it's a great idea, especially since we don't have a Victoria's Secret nearby."

"Exactly," Sasha replied. "But there is a problem. I can get this product from a regular dealer for the boutique. I just don't think I can get financing for another building."

It was like a light bulb went off in Missy's head as she held up a little pink dress. "Sasha, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"What is your opinion on the club?"

"Jax's motorcycle club?" she asked as Missy nodded. Sasha took a deep breath. "Not bad I guess. I mean, I'm not dumb and I know they probably do some illegal shit but overall they are all nice guys. Why?"

"Now I can't promise anything, but what if the club came in as partners? Jax just dropped a potential client so I know they are looking for ways to earn some cash."

Sasha stayed silent as she also continued to look through clothes. "Do you think they'd want to partner a lingerie store? And would we have to worry about some of their enemies breaking in? I mean, look at what happened to the boutique."

"And that is true," Missy said. "I can't promise that stuff wouldn't happen-I'm not stupid."

"No, I know," Sasha replied. "It's something to think about and I promise I am going to."

A couple of hours later, the girls returned to the Teller house as Jax was finishing making lunch- poking his head out of the room.

"I take it the shopping experience was a successful one?" he smiled once seeing all the bags.

"Yes it was," Sasha replied. "There were a lot of good sales."

"And our daughter will not go cold," Missy stated, holding up a few bags. "I also picked up some stuff for Abel."

"That was nice of you," he said as the couple quickly kissed.

Missy then turned toward Sasha. "Should I show him?" she asked as the other woman nodded.

Jax frowned. "What is it you have to show me?"

He watched as she dug into a bag, pulling out tiny black pants, a black and pink headband and finally…a pink onesie. "Read what it says," she instructed.

"SAMCRO Princess," he chuckled. "Babe, it's perfect."

"I thought that could be our baby's going home from the hospital outfit. I had it made not long after we found out it was a girl and got to pick it up today. Do you like it?"

Jax nodded. "Yea I do. Like I said, it's perfect."

Missy smiled as Sasha walked up to the couple. "Jax, I have had something on my mind, and would like to talk to you about it," she started, glancing toward Missy. She nodded her head in encouragement.

"Ok. What's on your mind?"

As Sasha began explaining her idea, Missy couldn't help but feel more and more excited about the idea. She knew the idea would go over well, and there really wasn't another store like it in the immediate area.

"So…what do you think?" Sasha asked.

Jax raised an eyebrow, nodding. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll take it to the club and let you ladies know."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

**A Few Months Later**

Months had passed since that Thanksgiving get together, and surprisingly it was a relatively calm time. Sure the club had a few run ins with other clubs and enemies from time to time- but nothing too serious where the cops had to be involved or an ambulance had to be called.

It was now the beginning of April, and Missy was just about six weeks away from her due date. Her prenatal doctor and sonogram techs had been keeping a regular eye on the baby with the possibility of the heart defect- and thankfully so far, so good.

Jax couldn't help but smile as he poured himself a cup of coffee that particular morning. During those past months, steady construction continued on the brand new Teller Morrow auto shop as well as the new clubhouse. And today was the re-grand opening of the shop, and the SAMCRO President couldn't be more excited.

"Morning," grumbled an un-happy voice, causing Jax to smirk. He watched Missy scuffle across the floor, reaching for a juice container in the refrigerator.

"Good morning baby," he smiled, walking up behind her. He then wrapped his arms around her pregnant belly. "You look beautiful."

She smirked. "I don't feel beautiful. I feel like a damn beached whale. Jax, I'm tired of being pregnant," she said, starting to weep in his arms.

"I hate to tell you, but you have another month to go," he said, kissing the top of her head. "But you're doing great, and we want this princess to be born healthy right?" he asked as Missy nodded. "The next several weeks will go by fast."

"I wish I could believe that," the brunette replied, walking toward their bedroom.

"It will I promise. The auto shop's grand opening is today and your store Intimates has its grand opening tomorrow," Jax added, referring to the store the club and Sasha opened together. Missy was now its manager.

She said nothing as she started looking through her clothes for something to wear. Jax could then hear more crying from the closet. "I can't fit into anything anymore. What am I going to wear?" she started again.

Sighing, Jax simply pulled his girlfriend into her arms. He knew it was pregnancy hormones that had her worked up, but he'd bear it for the last few weeks. Hell with Wendy, Abel was born by now and in an incubator. "Babe, you are going to look great in anything you wear. Hell, you could go naked for all I care," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Very funny," Missy sighed, with no smile upon her face.

"If it makes you feel better, you can wear one of my SAMCRO shirts. Like I said, you will look great," he said before kissing her temple and walking away.

Later on that morning, the new parking lot was full of people as Jax and the guys prepared to cut the red ribbon. The mayor of course wasn't there, but several of the club's charters were there as well as loyal customers and family members.

As Jax, Chibs and Bobby were talking for a quick moment, the President took a quick glance toward Missy- he breathed a sigh of relief when seen the smile on Missy's face.

"Everything ok on the home front?" Bobby asked, also looking toward the brunette.

"Yea, everything is good," Jax replied. "Miss has just been extra hormonal, especially this morning. She's just sick of being pregnant."

Within moments, the grand opening started and as she listened to Jax speak, Gemma noticed Missy started rubbing her tummy. "Are you ok?" she finally asked.

"Yea," she replied. "The baby just hasn't been very active today so I'm trying to get her to dance."

Gemma smirked. "Your about due baby. That little girl probably doesn't have a whole lot of room to move," she smiled while winking.

"Gem…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything," she replied.

"Can you tell I'm wearing Jax's shirt?" Missy asked, tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"Of course not! You look great," Gemma re-assured her. "And if someone knew that was a guy's shirt, so what! I wore John's shirts while pregnant- no harm in doing it!"

After the short ceremony, the club took a tour around the new clubhouse. It was built similar to the old one- a big open space for the bar, a couple of pool tables and couches, the chapel was still in the same area and the dorm rooms were also rebuilt.

While Jax was showing the guys some new features and walking around, Missy wondered away from the group, leaning against a wall. She didn't want to admit it, but she wasn't feeling well. She wanted to be there for Jax & was sure she just needed a minute. Seconds later, Missy sprinted toward the bathroom to vomit.

When Missy walked out, she jumped slightly as she wasn't expecting Chibs to be on the other side of the door. "Are you ok lass?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm ok," she smiled. "Jax send you to spy on me?"

He shook his head. "No I came to take a piss when I heard you tossing your biscuits," he winked. "Should a pregnant woman be puking this close to her due date?"

"I'm not sure," Missy said, tears starting to spill once again. "I don't feel well but I didn't want to say anything because Jax was looking forward to this day for so long. I didn't want to ruin it by having him take me home."

"Now Missy, I don't think Jax has such a cold heart to where he will be mad if you tell him that you need to lie down," Chibs said in his thick accent.

She only nodded, grabbing her belly. By the look on Missy's face, Chibs knew that she wasn't feeling well and something was going on. Without even asking, he lifted the pregnant woman in his arms, and brought her to Jax's old dorm room. Once she was comfortable, the Scotsman hurried back toward the group.

"Hey there you are," Jax stated. "I was wondering if you fell into the toilet," he smirked.

"Jax, its Missy," he said, completely ignoring the joke. "She isn't feeling well and something is going on."

"What do you mean? And where is she?" the younger man asked, following Chibs.

"When I went to the bathroom, I could hear her puking in the bathroom. As we talked, she grabbed her belly and she looked like she was in pain but didn't want to say anything because she wanted to be here for you. I took her to your old room."

Jax nodded as he opened the door and saw his girlfriend, lying on the bed. Walking over to her, instant worry flooded over him. "Babe, what's going on?" he asked as Juice joined them on the other side of the bed. While waiting for an answer, Jax could tell she was shivering but yet she felt warm to the touch.

"Something…something is wrong," she muttered. "I don't feel well."

Before Jax could respond, Missy's eyes widened and struggled to sit up. Both men helped her and watched as she opened her legs a little. All three adults could see the blood stains on her jeans and the bed sheet.

"Oh my God," Missy cried.

Jax looked at Juice. "Call an ambulance. We need to get her to the hospital."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! I know I probably sound like a broken record, but I do love to get & read them! **

**Enjoy the update and as always please read & review! **

After the initial phone call was made, it took no time at all for the ambulance to arrive at the new clubhouse building. Once it arrived, Tig and Happy pointed the EMT's in the right direction of where Missy was.

Once the stretcher was set, Jax ever so gently picked up his girlfriend and placed her upon it. The EMT's immediately began strapping her down and once ready, they wheeled her toward the ambulance. With both Jax and Juice behind her, Missy had overwhelming feelings of fear, anxiety, sickness, exhaustion and even slight embarrassment as she passed through the bar and the people around her. Instead of facing everyone, she just kept her eyes closed.

"We'll be thinking of you darlin'" Bobby called.

"See you at the hospital sweetheart," Chibs added.

It took no time to get Missy loaded up in the ambulance, and as one EMT jogged toward the driver seat, the other turned toward both Jax and Juice. "Only one of you can ride in the back."

"Go ahead," Juice responded. "I'll be on my bike right behind you guys."

Jax nodded, slapping the Puerto Rican's shoulder and then went by Missy's side. He grabbed her hand as the back doors were slammed shut.

"Hang on baby," he whispered. "We are on the way to the hospital."

"I'm scared Jax. I don't want to lose this baby," Missy said through tears.

He shook his head. "No, that's not going to happen. Us Teller's…we are pretty stubborn. My dad died two days after his accident, both me and Ma got through the heart defect and…well, you know everything that Abel has gone through. Our daughter has that same fighting blood in her."

"I hope so," she whispered. Saying nothing, Jax simply kissed Missy's forehead.

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived at the hospital. Missy was instantly whisked away- Jax following close. When they neared a set of double doors, the doctor that was waiting stopped the SAMCRO President.

"I'm sorry Mr. Teller, but this is as far as you can go. I'll let you know what's going on just as soon as I find out," she said before disappearing through those white doors.

Saying nothing, Jax stood frozen in shock as he watched the woman he loved being wheeled away-not having a clue what was going on. In the middle of that hallway, he simply collapsed to his knees.

When Juice arrived on the OB floor, he instantly witnessed the sight in front of him, and ran toward his friend. "What happened Jax?"

He shook his head. "They took her back to an exam room, and I can't be with her," he explained as tears threatened to fall. "I can't lose Missy or our daughter."

The elevator dinged once more, and the rest of the club also witnessed what was going on in the hallway. "Jackson…Jax what's going on?" Gemma asked as both Juice and Nero helped the man off the floor.

Jax shook his head. "I'm not sure, she is in an exam room now," he said as the small group walked toward the waiting room. "Ma…I can't lose my girls," he confessed just above a whisper.

It broke Gemma's heart to see Jax this vulnerable. "No, everything is going to work out," she said, enveloping her son in a hug. "Do you remember the speech I gave you when Abel was born?"

He smirked. "I actually gave that same speech to Missy on the way here."

"What can we do brother?" Bobby asked.

Shrugging, Jax shook his head. "I don't know, man."

Just then, the same female doctor from earlier came through the waiting room doors. "Is the family of Missy Hart in here?"

"I'm her boyfriend, and this is her cousin," Jax replied, pulling Juice with him. "What's going on with her?"

"The cause of the bleeding is the placenta is tearing away from Missy's uterus. If she was in her middle stages of pregnancy, I would recommend bed rest and monitor her. But while performing the ultrasound, the baby's heart beat has slowed and Missy is still running a fever- and it's all due to the placenta tearing. We need to get in and do a C-section before the baby gets into too much distress."

Jax nodded, soaking in the information. "Will the baby be ok? She's six weeks early."

"The baby has been healthy throughout Missy's pregnancy. She might be born a little small and depending on the severity, she might have to stay extra time. But babies who have been born sooner have survived with no lingering effects so I have high hopes for you and Missy's baby. But we need to do that C-section immediately."

"Absolutely," he agreed. "Can I be in there?"

"Sure, but you need to get scrubs on first. Follow me," the doctor instructed.

Jax glanced toward the group behind him, nodded and then followed the doctor. She took the man into small room adjacent to an operating room. "Missy is getting prepped for surgery now," the doctor began, handing Jax the light blue scrubs and face mask. "She may not be totally done when you're ready, so just knock on the door. We'll come get you when Missy is done being prepped," she said as he only nodded.

While he changed, Missy laid on the operating table, watching a nearby nurse pull a blue curtain across her belly and could hear her talk about adjusting the epidural. More tears spilled out of her eyes as she could hear a chair being moved above her head and pulled closer to her.

"I'm here baby," the voice said.

"Jax," Missy smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her forehead.

"We are ready to get started," the doctor announced. "Missy, can you feel that?"

She shook her head. "Feel what?"

"I was testing your epidural. Let's get started."

Jax and Missy stayed silent but kept their eyes on one another during the procedure. "You might want to call Sasha, and tell her I won't be at the grand opening tomorrow," she finally spoke.

"I actually forgot about that," he chuckled. "Don't worry; I'm sure she won't mind."

"Alright mom and dad, it's about time to meet your daughter," the doctor said aloud.

Missy could feel a weird pulling and scrunched her face. Jax started stroking her cheek when they both heard the faintest of cries. She started crying along with her daughter.

"Suction," the doctor exclaimed.

"Jax, is she ok?" Missy asked.

He peered over the curtain as the nurse finished sucking out the gunk from his daughter's mouth. Her cries grew stronger. "Jax would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked, handing him a pair of scissors.

The man only nodded as he performed the task and then glanced back toward Missy. She was anxiously waiting for his answer. "She's small, but she is beautiful," he smiled. "I am so proud of you."

Just then, the doctor came around the curtain, with a bundle of pink in her arms. "Mom and Dad, here is your 5 lb and 3 oz baby girl," she smiled, handing the infant to Jax.

"Is she ok?" he also asked.

"So far the baby is looking great, but we do want to do a few tests," the doctor explained as the new parents gazed at their daughter. "If everything comes out like I'm thinking it will, we should be able to bring her back to your room in a few hours. Missy, you did great!"

"Thank you," she replied softly, her brown eyes never leaving the tiny little girl in her boyfriend's arms. Even though the baby was small, she already had round, chubby cheeks and a good amount of dark hair. Missy and Jax locked eyes and also kissed.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For giving me a beautiful daughter," Jax said, kissing her again. "I am so glad I was here to see her birth."

"It's time to take the baby for tests," the doctor said reluctantly. "This way, Missy can finish getting stitched back up and go back to her room. Does the baby have a name?"

Missy then glanced toward Jax. "Anything you want baby," he smiled, taking a few pics on his phone.

"Her name is Tristyn Marie Teller," the new mother said confidently.

"Beautiful name," the doctor said as she took the baby from Jax. "We'll bring her back with an update very soon."

"Babe, I'm going to tell everyone that Tristyn is here," Jax said once the doctor is gone. "I'll show off the pictures on my phone, and see if you are up for some company."

"Ok," Missy said. "Could you or Juice also call my mom?"

"No problem," he replied before kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too Jax."

Back in the waiting room, Gemma was pacing back and forth while the guys made small talk. "Should a C-section take this long?" she finally asked. "I have a bad feeling something is wrong."

"Calm down mama," Nero said. "It really hasn't been that long, and I'm sure everything is fine."

Just then, everyone turned around when the waiting room doors opened and held their breath as Jax came into view. "It's a girl!" he exclaimed.

The guys around him cheered, offered congratulatory wishes and hugs as he passed around his phone with pictures. "Good news, she looks just like Missy," Juice teased.

"She is so tiny," both Bobby and Tig said.

"How is Missy doing?" Chibs asked.

"And what's her name?" Gemma also asked.

Jax chuckled at all the questions. "Missy is doing well- she's tired but did great through the surgery. She's getting patched up now. The baby's name is Tristyn Marie Teller and she weighed 5 lbs. and 3 oz., and she is doing well. She is getting some tests ran to make sure, but so far everything is looking good," he said before turning toward Gemma.

"Ma, could you please call Aleta and have her tell Abel that his baby sister is here. I'll pick him up later so he can see her."

"Sure," the matriarch said. "In fact, I can pick him up and bring Abel up later on."

Nodding, he then turned toward Juice. "Juice, will you do me a favor? Please call Tess, and let her know what's going on."

"Sure bro," he replied, walking out of the room.

"Listen, how about we all come back up later this evening," Bobby suggested. "That way you and Missy can get a little rest and maybe find out some news on Tristyn before visitors arrive."

Jax nodded. "That sounds like a great idea."

As everyone was beginning to leave, Jax pulled his mom to the side. "When you come back up, can you bring something up for me?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"In Tristyn's dresser, there should be a set of white onsies- grab one of those, some kind of Sharpie marker and Missy's engagement ring. The ring is still in its white box in the top drawer of my dresser."

Gemma smiled as she nodded. "What do you have planned?"

"I'm getting my fiancé back," he said confidently.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you again for the wonderful reviews on the previous chapter! Hope you like the new update and please read & review!**

After running to the hospital gift shop, Jax made his way back toward Missy's hospital room. When she saw him walk in with a vase of flowers in hand, she smiled.

"Aw, thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

Missy smirked. "Much, much better. A nurse was just in- I still have a small fever so I got some medicine but she said it should go away over the course of the day," she explained as a sudden realization hit her. "Where is everyone?"

"They are coming back up later. The guys figured you would need the rest and maybe Tristyn will be in the room when they come. Gemma is bringing Abel up later too."

"Good," the brunette smiled. "Do you think she's doing ok?"

"She was showing good signs in the delivery room," Jax responded, sitting in a nearby chair. "I think we're gonna have a fighter on our hands."

Missy nodded. "Did you call my mom?"

"I asked Juice to," he replied as they both heard a knock on the door. "Speaking of the devil," Jax said as Juice walked into the room.

"I know a lot of the guys left, but I wanted to come up," Juice shrugged, hugging his cousin. "Congratulations."

"Thank you and I'm glad you're here," Missy said. "Did you get a hold of my mom?"

"I did and she is supposed to call me with her flight details- but promised to be on the first available flight. I also wanted to give Tristyn her first present," the Puerto Rican began, pulling something out of his Cut pocket. "Now, Jax you may have already done this and if you did, I apologize," he said, handing Missy a small pink hat with the SAMCRO logo on it.

"Oh my goodness! I love it," Missy exclaimed. "Thank you Juicy!"

"Actually, no I didn't get her a hat- I got her a shirt instead so good thinking," Jax said, slapping the man on the shoulder. "And even if I did, there is no harm in having two!"

An hour past and after Juice left, Missy decided to rest her eyes and Jax was flipping through television stations. There was a knock on the door, and smiled when a nurse came in- pushing a little plastic bassinet.

"Do we have good news?" Jax whispered.

The nurse nodded. "For being six weeks early, your daughter is as healthy as a horse. She is having a hard time maintaining her body temperature, so we'll be back every hour to check on that."

"What happens then?" Jax asked.

"If Tristyn maintains it, then she can stay in here. But if it drops under a certain temperature, she will need to go back in the warmer. She actually just came out so we'll be back soon and if she needs to go back in later- we can even bring the warmer into the room so she can still be with you," the nurse explained as a worried look spread across Jax's face. "Don't worry, it's very common- especially in premature babies. She will probably grow out of it within a week, if not sooner."

Once the nurse left, Jax picked up the tiny baby and carefully sat at the edge of the bed as to not wake Missy. "Hi sweetheart," he smiled. "I'm your old man. I'll apologize in advance, just like I did for your brother. You are going to have a crazy life around you, but I promise to keep you, your brother and your mama as safe as I can," Jax promised, kissing Tristyn's tiny hand.

Jax then scooted closer to the sleeping figure, and gently shook her arm. "Missy," he called. "We have a visitor."

Within seconds, she opened her eyes and jaw dropping once the baby came into view. "Hi Tristyn," she said quietly. "Is she ok?"

He nodded. "All the tests came back fine. The nurse did say she is having trouble maintaining her body temperature. I guess it's common in premature babies, so they are going to check her every hour. And if it drops below a certain point, they have to put her back in a warmer-which can be brought in here. The nurse said she'll probably grow out of it within a week or even less."

Missy nodded, her eyes never leaving the baby. "Can I hold her?"

"Yea, definitely," Jax responded, carefully placing her in Missy's arms.

Tears streamed freely as Missy continued to gaze her daughter. She even laughed out loud as Jax placed Juice's hat on Tristyn's head. "Now you look you look like a SAMCRO kid," he smirked.

Looking to her left, Missy said nothing as she kissed Jax. "I love you. Thank you for making this one of the happiest days of my life."

"I love you too baby," Jax replied, kissing her once more. "I think Tristyn has your eyes."

"No," she disagreed, wiping away a few tears. "I think our daughter is a mini version of her daddy. Just like Abel is."

Just as Jax was about to respond, the couple heard a knock on the door, Gemma then peeking her head through the door. "Are you guys up for some company?"

"Sure, come on in," Missy smiled.

"Where's Abel?" Jax asked as Gemma put down a bag in front of him.

"He was actually sleeping when I got to the house, so I asked Aleta to call me when he wakes up," she explained, then turning toward the baby. "Hello my beautiful granddaughter. I'm going to have so much fun spoiling you, it's not even funny!"

Jax then took a peek at the bag and quickly set it by Tristyn's temporary bed. "Ma, have you heard when anyone else is coming?"

"I stopped by the clubhouse, and Chibs thought in another couple hours or so," she said, taking the baby.

"Is there any way I can take a shower before everyone comes?" Missy asked. "I feel gross and want to look a little more human before we have more company."

A nurse then walked in and after checking on Tristyn, she did confirm that Missy could clean up- but also announced the infant was due for a bottle. "Jax, could you feed the baby for me please while I clean up?" the brunette asked once the nurse left.

"Babe, you can barely walk," he replied. "I'll help you, and I'm sure mom has no problem cuddling and feeding Tristyn," he said, giving Gemma a knowing look.

"You know I don't mind at all," Gemma smiled.

"I even got Tristyn a new outfit before she was born-that's what mom brought for me. Will you put that on too? I'm anxious for you to see it," Jax grinned widely.

Missy raised an eyebrow, but only nodded- letting Jax have his moment. He and Gemma whispered to each other for a few seconds, and he then helped the brunette into the bathroom to clean up.

Once the door was shut, Gemma smiled at the sleeping figure in her arms. "Alright Miss Tristyn, let's get you ready for daddy's big moment."

About a half hour later, Missy was done with the shower and felt better as she settled back in her bed. She kept an eye on Jax, and couldn't help but think he was nervous about something. He grabbed something out of the brown bag Gemma brought him and then grabbed their daughter.

"Do you want Tristyn back?" he asked.

Missy shrugged. "Sure, but I don't want to take her away from your mom."

"I actually have to get going," Gemma said before hugging both adults. "I am going to have dinner with Nero, and we'll bring Abel up. See you guys later," she waved, walking out the door.

When the room door closed, Jax turned back toward Missy. He sat at the edge of the bed, handing Tristyn to her mother and waited impatiently.

Smiling, Missy gladly took her daughter back-adjusting her blanket. While she did this, Tristyn's shirt became visible. Jax held his breath as Missy straightened out the little shirt.

_Mommy, marry Daddy?_

Missy's eyes widened, her attention turning back toward the man. When she smiled, Jax let out the breath he was holding. "Yea?"

Jax nodded, grabbing the ring from his jeans pocket. "I know when we got back together; you wanted the ring back- but wanted to wait. I can't wait anymore Miss. I love you and our family together, and you are the one who keeps me sane in this crazy life we are in. I-"

Holding up two fingers, Missy pressed them to Jax's lips- signaling him to stop. "You don't have to babble on and on," she teased, causing Jax to chuckle. "My answer is yes."

Smiling, Jax placed the ring on Missy's finger once again. "And I promise I am not going to fuck this up again. I am going to be that faithful husband you deserve," he said with a straight and serious face.

Missy only nodded, pressing her forehead to his. "I believe that you will. I believe you."

_**Lots of fluff but there is another twist in the story coming! Hope you liked the new update!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks so much for all the reviews on the previous chapter! **

**A/N: I know in season 5, LaRoy from the Niner's club is killed- for my story he is alive & well. Any other name mentioned along the story associated with the club is my own character. Enjoy the new update!**

**A Few Weeks Later**

As sounds of cries erupted in the Teller household that early morning, Jax rubbed his tired eyes, pouring a cup of coffee. Tristyn was officially two weeks old and while she's been home for only a few days- the house was slowly getting used to a newborn again.

"Morning," Missy grumbled, adjusting Tristyn in her arms as she grabbed a bottle.

"Good morning," he responded. "I've forgotten how little a newborn sleeps during the night."

Missy smirked. "It's not like you were up with her."

Jax frowned. "I was up with her just as much as you were. We were taking turns remember?"

She nodded. "I know, I am sorry. I'm just tired."

"It's ok," he responded, pulling his girls into his arms. "Is your mom still coming over today?"

"Yea. I'm glad she's still in town, but I have to admit, she has been acting very weird."

"What do you mean?" Jax asked, taking Tristyn to feed her.

"I'm not sure. When she is here, she is a great grandmother but at the same time…it's like she's keeping something from me. It's like she is hiding something. Do you think I'm nuts?"

"No of course not," he replied. "Listen, I don't have to check in with the club for a little while. How about you go back to bed and I'll come get you when I have to leave. Or when your mom gets here, I can give her Tristyn and you can catch up on sleep. I am going to take Abel to pre-school and Gemma is going to pick him up later."

Missy smiled. "Thank you," she replied, quickly kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too babe."

A half hour past and when Tess walked into the house, she saw Jax and Tristyn in the recliner and Abel coloring nearby. "Hello," she called. "Where is Melissa?"

"I sent her back to bed," Jax said. "Tristyn had a long night. Abel, are you ready to go to school?"

"Yay! School!" he exclaimed, running to grab his backpack.

Jax smirked as he eyed Abel run away. "Thank you for coming today Tess."

"It's no problem, I'm happy to help my daughter and granddaughter."

He nodded. "Can I ask a favor? Can you let Missy sleep a little longer? It's only been a half hour."

"Yes of course- I remember those early days and Missy was not a good sleeper. You didn't even need to ask."

Making his way back toward the bedroom he shared with Missy, he smiled once her sleeping figure was in view. "Miss, your mom is here. Abel and I are going to take off," he whispered, feeling bad he had to wake her.

It took a second, but she opened her eyes. "Ok, I'm getting up."

"No don't," he responded, gently pushing Missy back down on the pillow. "Your mom is here with Tristyn and doesn't expect you up for a while. I'll call you later. Love you," Jax said as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. Tell mom I'll be up soon."

The next time Missy opened her eyes; the sun was shining bright through the window and could hear birds and traffic outside. She glanced at the time on Jax's alarm clock- Noon.

"NOON?!" she cried, hurrying out of bed, but at the same time catching a sore spot from her C-section. While holding that tender area, Missy walked out into the hallway. She was pleasantly surprised to see a picked up living room and Tristyn sleeping in her swing. When she walked into the kitchen doorway, Missy noticed her mom doing the dishes.

"Hi," she smiled. "You didn't have to let me sleep that long."

"It's ok," Tess smiled. "Not only are you a new mother with a newborn but you also just went through a surgery. You need to rest," she said as Missy nodded, heading toward a kitchen chair. "Are you hungry? My famous chicken and noodles are in the oven, and there will be leftovers for Jax and Abel later on."

Missy giggled. "I can't pass up your chicken and noodles but you also didn't come to clean for me."

"Melissa…you can barely move. I'm happy to help. By the way…I also invited Juan over after lunch- I need to talk to you both."

She frowned. "Juice is coming over? Not that I mind, but is everything ok?"

"Yes everything is fine," Tess smiled. "There is just something I need to talk to the two of you about."

Another hour passed and sure enough as lunch plates were being put away, there was a knock on the door. "Hey," Juice called.

Missy smiled over her shoulder. "Hey cuz, come on in."

"Hello Juan," Tess said from the living room. "Give me just a few minutes. Are you in a hurry?"

"Nah, it's a slow day. Where's Tristyn?"

"She's in the swing, sound asleep," Tess replied as Missy joined her cousin in the living room.

Everyone soon got settled in the living room and while Tess sat in Jax's recliner, she watched Juice and Missy sit on either side of the couch. Before Tess could begin, Tristyn woke up and once a bottle was made, she began.

"Sorry mom," Missy smiled. "Go ahead. We are all ears."

Tess took a deep breath. "First of all…Melissa, I must apologize to you. I know when you and Jackson first got together I wasn't the biggest supporter of your relationship. Hell, I wasn't until he and I had a nice talk and you guys got engaged."

"Mom, we've talked about all that-"

"I know," Tess interrupted. "But I want to tell you why I acted the way I did. When I was in my early twenties…I dated someone who was also in a motorcycle gang."

"Club," Juice corrected.

"Ok, club," Tess smiled. "He was a very good man but into a lot of dangerous things. I saw him go to jail a few times and Melissa I didn't want you to go through that too. It only lasted a couple of years and we broke up," she said turning toward her nephew. "That is when he got together with your mom."

"My mom?" Juice questioned. "No, my biological father was never in a motorcycle club- he was a cook in a Queens diner."

Tess shook her head. "No he was in a club before becoming a cook. Angelo Peterson is a very complicated man and while he tried to turn his life around and live straight, he couldn't. Juan, after many late talks with your mom- that may have been why it didn't work between them."

"Then why did I barely see him after they split?" he asked bitterly.

"I wish I could tell you," Tess replied. "I don't know, but this isn't the end of my story. I actually ran into Angelo about a year later and he fed me some bullshit story about Carla," she said, referring to Juice's mom. "I didn't know that then but of course I do now."

A million different thoughts were going through Missy's mind as she finished feeding Tristyn. "What are you trying to say mom?" she asked hesitantly.

"Angelo and I slept together and had an affair for about three months. Not long after it stopped I met Daniel," she continued, referring to Missy's dad. "A few months later, I found out I was pregnant with Melissa. Daniel and I were excited and we did the right thing and got married. We loved Melissa but our marriage wasn't working. We were actually talking about a separation when he was killed in the construction accident at work."

Missy started tearing up as the conversation brought up her dad. She could even remember when the accident happened and was only six years old. To this day, the brunette could remember her father not being around a lot but when he was, he was a great dad.

"After Daniel's accident, one night I started thinking about Melissa's birthday. The time I had that affair with Angelo and when I got together with Daniel it was a close time frame. So at the time, I talked with Carla and we did a blood test on you both."

Juice's eyes widened. "Are you trying to say…"

Tess nodded, tears starting to form. "Yea. Do you remember how a lot of people always mistaken you for brother and sister instead of cousins? Well, those people were right. Juan and Melissa, you two aren't cousins- you really are brother and sister."


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for all reviews on the previous chapter! I'm having so much fun writing Playing with Fire and I appreciate them all! Hope you enjoy the new update!**

The room was absolutely silent as Tess watched both adults soak in the news. The man and woman who literally grew up side by side, each other's shoulder to cry on, and each other's ears to vent and tell secrets to be not cousins…they were actually brother and sister.

Missy then stood up with Tristyn. "Are you serious?"

Tess nodded. "Yes I am serious. It's not something I'm proud of and I probably should have told you sooner-"

"Then why didn't you?" the brunette asked.

"I don't know," she responded after several seconds of silence. "At first I couldn't believe it myself and I even tried to convince myself that if I buried the secret deep down- maybe it wasn't true and it would go away."

"Does my mom know?" Juice asked. Tess nodded as he prepared another question. "How come she didn't tell me?"

"I asked her not too," the older woman said.

"Did my father know I wasn't his daughter?" Missy asked. Tess could hear the anger in her voice.

"He had doubts but he didn't know the full truth," she replied. "That subject was one of the many reasons why we were fighting all the time."

"Does my father know he has a daughter too?" Juice asked.

"I contacted him not long after the blood test on the two of you was done," Tess said. "I told him the whole story and I don't know why he never tried to come around and visit. Hell, I don't even know where he is currently."

Missy was literally speechless as she paced around the room with her daughter. She wasn't exactly sure what to say but at the same time didn't want to be in the same room as her mom. So in silence, she simply retreated toward her bedroom.

Tess then stood up. "I'll go talk to her."

"No," Juice said. "I think she needs to process what you've just revealed to us. I'll go talk to her."

Back in the bedroom, Missy laid across the bed she shared with Jax and stared at their daughter. How could anyone not want to spend time with their daughter, especially after figuring out one existed? Tristyn continued making cooing sounds and smiled as she heard a knock on the door. "I don't want to talk. I'm fine mom," she called.

"It's Juice," he responded, opening the door. He stood in the doorway for a moment or two and when she didn't say anything, the SAMCRO member took a seat against the wall, facing her.

"What an afternoon," he finally said.

Missy smirked. "No shit. Is my mom still out there?"

Juice shook his head. "No. Aunt Tess figured you were pretty upset by the way you walked away and wanted to give you space. She said she'd call you later, and I volunteered to stay with you for the rest of the day."

"What about Jax and the club?" she asked. "You can go, I'll be fine."

"I already called him and like I said earlier, it's been a fairly slow day. They can handle things around the place."

"Does he know?" Missy asked.

"He knows she told us something, but doesn't know the full truth. I figured you'd want to tell him."

Missy nodded, rolling on to her back. "Can you believe we are actually brother and sister?

"No, I'm still trying to wrap my brain around it," Juice replied. "Do you remember the times Aunt Tess would take us to like the mall, the grocery store or wherever and people would be dumbfounded to hear we were cousins? I think we get along better than most brothers and sisters," he chuckled, also earning a laugh from Missy.

"Yea, that's probably true," she retorted. "I have to admit…I'm jealous you got time with him."

"It wasn't very long- off and on after they split."

"At least you got something. I spent time with a man who wasn't even my father," Missy said, sitting up. "You even heard my mom- she contacted him and told him. Not once did he come around and try to get to know me or even want to confirm the news. He treated us both like shit and doesn't appear to care. Maybe it's a good thing my mom didn't say anything until now."

Juice stayed silent as he watched Missy grab her phone and press several different buttons. "Who are you texting?"

"Jax," she replied. "I told that no matter what happens to us to always stay in his children's lives- that they will need him," she said throwing her phone to the side. Then, for the first time in the conversation, she turned toward Juice. "Aren't you ticked? You've barely said anything."

"Oh yea, I'm beyond pissed. But at the same time, I'm used to this asshole not being around. Then again, I've also just found out someone important to me is more than just a cousin. So how can I really be mad?"

Missy smirked. "Thanks Juicy."

"You're welcome lemonade," he smiled.

"God I hate that nickname! Why did we give each other such quirky nicknames," she laughed as Tristyn started making her presence known. "Come on, I better feed the baby."

About ten minutes later, Missy was just getting settled with Tristyn as the front door literally burst open. It was Jax, and for some reason he looked pissed. "Missy, I need to talk to you," he said, noticing Juice was still present. "Alone."

She nodded, handing the baby to the man. "Here, feed your niece."

Jax frowned, noticing Missy used the word niece. But ultimately, he followed her to the back bedroom. When he shut the door, she was already sitting on the bed. "Do you want to tell me what that text message was about?"

Missy shrugged, now standing. "I obviously can't tell the future, but I just wanted to tell you to always be in your kids' lives. It sucks to grow up without a father in your life. Believe me, I have experience."

"Where is all this coming from?"

"You know how I was wondering if my mom was keeping something from me this morning?" she began as Jax nodded. "Well I was right- I found out that my mom had some affair before meeting the man I thought was my dad. His name is Angelo Peterson- Juice's dad," Missy exclaimed, as the blonde man's eyes widened. "Yea, me and Juice are really brother and sister- not cousins. My mom even reached out to him and guess what- he hasn't been around. I guess I wasn't good enough to be loved my own father," she exclaimed as she started to cry.

Jax sighed, pulling his fiancé into his arms. "Holy shit babe. I was wondering why you had said Tristyn was Juice's niece. Is he still around?"

"I don't know," Missy said. "Mom doesn't even know where he is."

He nodded. "So, that's why you sent that message."

"Yea and I know you adore Abel and Tristyn. I know that you would never do something like that but like I said I know what it's like to grow up without a father, and it's no fun. I'm so glad the club is on the way to legal business, Jax. I know you've done time in the past but I don't want to see that again, or get that call from police in the middle of the night because something went down. I'm sorry to be throwing all this shit out but I just don't want our kids to go through what I did. Growing up without a dad killed me, and kills me even more now as an adult because I know he could be out there and not give a damn about me."

Saying nothing, Jax kissed the top of Missy's head. "I'm sorry babe. But I am not your dad and Abel and Tristyn will not have to go through all of that. I hate to tell you, but you are stuck with me. Are you going to try and find him?"

Missy shook her head. "No, I've done just fine without him up until this point. I'm not worrying about it."

Meanwhile outside of town, a man named LaRoy walked into the Niner's street bar in search of a particular person. He was sitting at the end of the bar.

"Angelo, here is the info you wanted," he said, handing the Niner's President a file full of papers.

Taking a drag from his cigarette, he happily accepted the file. He even smirked as he read each page. "Perfect, thanks," he said as LaRoy nodded and walked away. When he was alone, the man looked at the first page once more.

"Juan Carlos Ortiz and Melissa Marie Hart," he read out loud. He only nodded as he read the information further, learning more about the two adults.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter! Hope everyone enjoys the new update!**

**1 Month Later (May)**

It was in the middle of the afternoon on a sunny spring day, and Rat Boy was enjoying a casual motorcycle ride. Whether he was waiting for news from the club or if it was going to be an ordinary day, he didn't care. It was nice just to be on the open road and for now- no cares in the world.

A big black van was tailing him for the last mile or so on the interstate, and Rat Boy didn't notice. When the van got closer, Rat's eyes widened when he noticed the side door on the van open. A man, all dressed in black appeared, with a gun in hand. The assailant started shooting at Rat Boy's tires first, causing the SAMCRO member to swerve. He tried his best to try and lose the big van, but had no such luck.

The van trailed the bike heavily as they started passing abandoned buildings outside city limits. The man in the van fired off shots again and ultimately, Rat Boy laid his bike down and rolled a few feet. He scrambled to his feet and tried to run, but the man in the black van was faster. That man was soon joined by two other men and all three were able to gang up on Rat Boy. Once their assault was done, they propped him against a chain fence- forming his hands in the Niner's symbol.

"Good," the shooter said. "That should be a starting message to Jax Teller."

"I don't get it boss," the driver of the van chimed in. "We've always had an alliance with the Sons."

The older man nodded. "Yea that was until I found out my family is involved in SAMCRO. Let's get out of here," he ordered.

Meanwhile, across town, Jax was running like a chicken with his head cut off around the new club house. Today was Missy's birthday and not only was he planning a surprise birthday party, but if she agreed, also a surprise wedding.

Over the course of the last month, they fell into a comfortable routine around the house- especially with Tristyn being home for good. The subject of a wedding came up more than once, but Jax didn't know if it would be such a good idea- especially with the Irish still around. But he didn't want to wait anymore and by the amount of bridal magazines in the house, he had a feeling Missy was feeling anxious too.

As he lit up another cigarette, Jax noticed some of the prospects along with the guys bringing in flowers and setting up the area to where they would hopefully be married. He heard the door open, and smiled toward his mom and kids.

"Hey," he said as he gave the kids a hug & kiss. "How was Missy?"

"She was surprised that I took the kids but I just said that was my birthday present to her. As far as I know, she doesn't suspect a thing," Gemma retorted.

Jax nodded, taking Tristyn in his arms. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Shouldn't Missy have a say in her wedding day? Hell, she might not want it to be in the clubhouse or maybe some church."

"I think this is sweet," the elder woman responded. "I was able to sneak out nice clothes for the kids too. And Annette was kind enough to let us borrow a few bridal gowns for Missy to go through- we just have to bring back the ones she doesn't use and pay for the one she wears in a few days."

"But how did you know what kind to get?"

Gemma frowned. "You mean the design?" she asked as Jax nodded. "Son, Missy is a simple girl, she isn't over the top. I told Annette about her personality and she picked out some beautiful gowns. Don't worry!"

"Daddy, can I go play?" Abel asked.

"Yea, go find uncle Juice," the SAMCRO President said. "I had Chibs go by Lowen's office to pick up a marriage license- hopefully he'll be back soon."

The door swung open once more, and Chibs walked in with a manila envelope. "Marriage license boss," he smiled. "Now you just need your bride."

Tig then came up to the group. "Judge Kennedy is going to be here in about two hours. How are you going to get Missy here?"

"I'm going to call her now," Jax smiled, getting his phone and waiting for her to answer. "Hey birthday girl. How's your day going?"

"Interesting," Missy responded, grabbing her lunch. "Your mom picked up the kids so I have an afternoon to myself. Although it's too quiet at home and I must admit, I'm sad I can't celebrate my birthday with you."

"Actually, you will be. I'll be by the house in a half hour to pick you up for a surprise so be ready."

"Jackson Teller, you know I hate surprises."

"I know but this is a good surprise. See you soon baby," he said before hanging up.

As promised, Jax was at their house in a half hour. When he walked through the door, she was sitting at the kitchen table in a red short sleeve shirt, black skirt and matching boots. "Do I look ok for this surprise?"

"You look beautiful!" he exclaimed, pulling his hopeful wife into his arms. "I am a lucky man- you are the best looking MILF around!"

Missy's eyes widened, a playful smile spreading across her face. "Jackson Teller!" she exclaimed, punching him in the gut. "You are such a class act!"

"I try," Jax smirked before stealing a quick kiss. "Come on…your surprise is waiting! But first, you must wear this," he said, pulling out a bandana from his pocket.

"What is that?"

"A bandana," he said simply, earning another playful punch. "Like I said, where we are going is a surprise-and that means you can't see where we are going."

Missy reluctantly agreed and tied the blue cloth around her eyes. She trusted Jax as he guided her out of the house and into his truck. She could feel each turn he made driving and although Missy tried to figure out the destination- she simply couldn't.

When she felt the truck come to a stop, Missy was literally bouncing in her seat while waiting for Jax to help her out. Jax got out of the driver seat first, and pressed his index finger to his lips- motioning everyone outside to stay quiet.

"Can I look yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, but almost," Jax replied as they came around the truck. He could also see the excitement on his family's faces.

"MISSY!" Abel screamed.

"Well, at least I know wherever we are the kids are here," Missy giggled.

Jax also chuckled. "Ok are you ready?" he asked, stopping in front of the group. Missy only nodded as he began to untie the cloth that wrapped her eyes. "1…2…3!"

Missy adjusted her eyes to the light and what she saw before was definitely a surprise. They were standing outside the clubhouse and there were balloons tied down and even a cake on a picnic table.

"SURPRISE!" everyone called. She was definitely shocked as everyone came up to her with birthday wishes, hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Oh my God, thank you everyone!" Missy said as Abel jumped into her arms.

"Happy Birthday lass," Chibs said, hugging the brunette.

Juice then walked up to the birthday girl, offering a hug. "Happy Birthday lemonade," he winked. "Did you have any idea?"

"None whatsoever!" she exclaimed, glancing back toward Jax. Missy literally melted at the sight of his smile. She always did.

"Happy Birthday baby," he whispered, kissing her forcefully. The kiss earned the couple calls and hollers from the rest of the club, and they broke apart giggling. "I do have one more surprise for you inside."

"Another surprise?" she asked as he nodded.

Everyone let Missy go inside the clubhouse first and once she was in the bar area, everything was in view. White and red roses were in vases throughout the bar area, and the same flowers surrounded the meeting room doors. "It's beautiful," she finally said.

Jax then grabbed Missy's hand. "Through my own faults, we missed our first wedding and after getting engaged again, I know I suggested that we should wait- once the Irish were gone for good. But as we keep waiting, the more I keep getting anxious. Miss…I don't want to wait anymore," he admitted, cradling her cheek. "I want you to be my wife-I always have," he shrugged.

Missy smiled, taking in the decorated room again. "You really organized all this?"

He nodded. "Yep. A judge should be here in another hour or so and there are some dresses in the back room waiting for you. All that needs to be done is for you to say yes."

"Of course my answer is yes," Missy replied without hesitation. Jax's smile grew bigger as he once again kissed his fiancé. She instantly deepened the kiss, not caring at the moment who was around.

"Come on, save that for when you are announced as husband and wife," Gemma joked, pulling on Missy's arm. "I'll help you get dressed."

The couple exchanged winks as Missy walked away and as he watched her, Jax felt a hand on his shoulder. "Have you heard from Rat Boy?" Bobby asked. "He's not been around all day."

"Now that you mention it, no I haven't," Jax replied, turning toward his friend. "Has anyone tried to call him?"

"Chibs and I both did and he didn't answer," Happy said.

"Hmm…" Jax began, frowning. "I'm sure he's alright, probably getting his dick sucked. But let's keep trying. By the end of the night I want to know he's at least still alive."

Meanwhile, in the back bedroom, Gemma was finishing getting Tristyn dressed in a soft pink dress when she heard the adjoining bathroom door open. "You look beautiful," she smiled.

Missy smiled, looking down at her vanilla colored strapless gown with a lace overlay and sparkles. "It's perfect," she beamed. "How did you know?"

"I had Annette grab several different choices," she said, grabbing something out of her purse. "I know Jax wasn't probably thinking about rings-these were mine and John's," Gemma said, handing the bride two small rings in her hand.

"Wow, thanks Gemma."

"You're welcome. Now go ahead and sit down- I'll bring Tristyn to her daddy and I'll help curl your hair."

It didn't take long for Missy to be ready and as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she heard a knock on the door. "It's Juice," he called.

"Come on in," she replied. When the club member appeared through the door, he smiled.

"You look beautiful Missy," Juice said.

"Thank you. Are we ready?"

He nodded, handing over a small bouquet of flowers. "Would you mind walking your sister down the aisle?" Missy smiled after grabbing the rings.

"It would be my honor," Juice replied, kissing her temple.

Opening the door, the duo could instantly hear music begin to play. "He even got nice music to walk down the aisle to," she giggled.

The new clubhouse was laid out pretty similar to the old one and as they turned the corner and in full view of the bar/ gaming area, Jax and a man who Missy presumed was the judge also came into view. He wasn't in a tux, but instead a clean white long sleeve shirt and of course- his cut.

When Missy and Juice got to their destination, he gave her a big hug before hugging Jax. "Don't forget," he whispered. "You hurt her and I'll kill you," he smiled- reigniting the promise when Jax asked permission to ask Missy on a date.

Jax chuckled, slapping the younger man on the back. "Don't worry. I'm going to take really good care of her."

Once Juice was seated, Jax and Missy took their proper places in front of the judge. "Alright, we are here today to join Jackson Nathaniel Teller and Melissa Marie Hart in legal matrimony. Have you both come on your own free will?"

"Yes," the couple said at the same time.

"Melissa, do you take Jackson to be your lawful wedded husband?" the judge asked.

"I do," she replied.

The shorter man then turned toward Jax. "Do you Jackson take Melissa to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"Yes I do," he smiled.

"Do you have rings?" he asked.

"No," Jax replied.

"Yes, we do," Missy said almost instantly. Jax scrunched his eyebrows as he watched the bride produce two rings, and gave them to the judge. "Your mom gave them to me," she whispered.

Jax glanced toward his mom, and acknowledged his thanks. "You can put them on," the judge replied, handing each adult the other's ring." Both adults never took their eyes off one another as they did.

"Does anyone want to say anything?"

Chibs made his way through the crowd. "Aye."

Both Jax and Missy turned their attention toward the man who took the judge's place before them. Both were equally surprised. "Aw, shit," Jax teased.

He lightly slapped the SAMCRO President on the shoulder. "May the Lord hold you in his hand, but never close his fist too tight," he said before reciting a short prayer in Irish. "I love you both," Chibs finished before quickly hugging the couple.

The judge then re-took his spot in front. "Lovely. By the power invested in me and by the state of California, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jax wasted no time in pulling Missy into his arms, cradling her cheek as he kissed her. They both could hear the club cheer and the judge say the license needed to be signed by witnesses and the couple before filing but all their focus was on each other.

"I love you," he whispered in between kisses.

Missy nodded as a line of people waited to congratulate them. "I love you too baby."

That line of people made their way to the couple, and as Jax and Missy each returned those hugs a cell phone began to ring. After several seconds, the groom realized it was him and as he answered it, a look of shock and disbelief spread across his face.

"What is it man?" Tig asked.

"It's Rat Boy, they found him outside of town," he explained before turning toward Missy. "I'm sorry baby but we need to go."


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! You guys are awesome and I hope you enjoy the new update!**

The double doors on the fourth floor literally burst open as the members of SAMCRO stride toward their intended hospital room. The sudden noise of the doors opening startled a lot of the nurses and other hospital employees around the reception desk. Jax was the first through Rat's door and was glad to see the man sitting up in bed.

"Rat," he exclaimed, making his way to the side of the bed. "What happened?"

He only shook his head. "I'm not entirely for sure. I was on my bike, had a van tail me and I turned over my bike. The next thing I know guys jump out of the van, start jumping me and when I wake up…I'm in the ER."

The room was silent as a nurse came in and did a quick check. "Is he going to be ok?" Bobby asked the short woman.

She nodded. "George has a few broken ribs and a head laceration. Otherwise it's just a lot of bumps and bruises, but we are keeping him overnight for observation. He should be released late tomorrow morning."

"That's good to hear man," Juice said from the corner of the room.

Jax also nodded. "Yes it is. Obviously we know the Niner's had something to do with this- did you see any of the guys? Like what they looked like?"

"No," Rat shook his head. "They were all covered in black. But after they were done, I did hear something as I drifted out of consciousness."

"What did they say?" Chibs asked.

"One guy asked why this happened because we've always had an alliance with the Niner's. Then, another man said it was because his family was associated with the club. That's all I heard," the club member said.

Jax scrunched his eyebrows as he glanced toward Juice. He didn't think anything of the comment, but Juice, Jax and Missy were the only real family members associated with the club. He couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with Angelo or not.

"Listen, why don't you get some rest? We'll keep a prospect here for security and if you think of anything we need to know, just give someone a call."

Rat Boy nodded. "Will do brother."

Once the group left the room, some of the guys headed toward the elevator while Jax, Chibs and Happy stayed behind in the hallway. "We should probably go pay LaRoy a visit- see if he knows anything," Happy suggested.

Jax nodded. "Yea, you're probably right. There's just something that Rat said that has me thinking."

Chibs frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Rat said that one of the attackers had family associated with SAMCRO. Right after Tristyn was born, Missy's mom revealed that Juice and Missy were really brother and sister- not cousins. Neither of them has heard from the biological father in a long time and in SAMCRO, the only blood family members are Juice and Missy, and then of course I married Miss tonight. It may be nothing but I can't help but think he's associated."

Happy then looked at his watch. "Its early evening, so I bet LaRoy is probably still at their bar. We should go see him, see if he has any answers."

"Yea, let's go," Jax said. Immediately, Chibs put a hand on his chest.

"You go home to your bride," the Irish man said. "Let us handle LaRoy-it's just a talk. If we find anything out or need something, we can call."

"No, Rat is one of my guys and I know Missy would understand. I'm going."

Happy placed a hand on the blonde man's shoulder. "Brother, you're missing an opportunity to get your dick sucked," he smirked. "Let us handle it."

Chuckling, Jax ultimately nodded. "Ok, I'm going home. But I want an update tonight," he said as the other men nodded.

It took about fifteen minutes or so for Jax to ride his motorcycle into the driveway. When he walked through the front door, the house was silent and finally found Missy in their big bath tub. When he walked through the door, she smiled.

"Hey, I didn't expect you home so soon," Missy said. "How's Rat?"

"He has some broken ribs and a laceration but should be released in the morning," he replied, stripping himself of his own clothes- then joined Missy in the bubble bath. "Are the kids in bed already?"

"Actually…your mom has them for the night," she smiled, joining her husband on his side of the tub. "This way we can have a wedding night."

Raising an eyebrow, Jax wrapped an arm around Missy's bare waist. "Well then Mrs. Teller, we should take advantage of our time together," he growled, claiming his mouth upon hers.

Late into the night, Jax and Missy were wrapped in each other's arms in their bed when a cell phone began to ring. The man groaned, knowing it was his and carefully moved- as to not wake the sleeping figure next to him. It was Chibs.

"Yea," he answered, frowning as the Irish man began the conversation. He didn't like what he was being told. "Ah shit," he exclaimed, glancing toward Missy. "Ok thanks," he said before hanging up.

The blonde man sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand. How was he supposed to tell Missy, the woman he just married, that her estranged father was a former leader of the Niner's and has returned for his throne? Known as Angelo Ramone to the area, was said to be even more dangerous than before. He was even the one who ordered the attack on Rat Boy.

"Is everything ok?" Missy mumbled. "I know a phone call late in the night isn't a good thing."

He smirked, re-claiming his spot in the bed. "Yea, everything is fine. Chibs was just updating me from his meeting with LaRoy."

"Do you have to go?"

Jax shook his head, cuddling closer than before. "No, I'm staying here."

A few nights later, Missy was back at work at Intimates. It wasn't long until closing time and she personally couldn't wait- it had been a crazy day and she just wanted to be home with Jax and the kids.

As she was heading toward the back to finish up some paperwork, Missy heard the bell ring, signaling a customer. It was a tall, bulky man with a purple shirt on. She heard one of her girls, Lacy, acknowledge him but for some reason got an uneasy feeling.

Ten minutes later, Missy walked back on the main floor and the same man was still walking around. "Sir, did you need help with something? Are you looking for something for a girlfriend or your wife maybe?"

The man shook his head. "No I'm just looking around."

"I asked him the same question," Lacy said, walking up to her boss. "He's kind of creepy."

"I think I'm going to call either Jax or Juice," Missy said. "Just in case."

Both women stayed on the floor as their visitor kept walking around, feeling certain merchandise between his fingers. Missy was glad that the new clubhouse wasn't too far away and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the faint rumble of a couple of motorcycles.

"Hey guys," Missy smiled once Juice and Jax both came in, making sure their cuts were in full view. Lacy also smiled.

"Everything ok?" Juice asked as Jax quickly kissed his bride.

"We think so but we don't know," Lacy said quietly. "That guy back there has been here, just walking around."

The SAMCRO President looked back in the pointed direction. The other man caught his eye, and instantly began walking toward the door. "Hey man," he said, nodding his head.

The other also nodded. "Is this your old lady?" he asked, gesturing toward Missy.

Jax glanced toward her. "Yes, this is my old lady. This is our store."

Nodding, the man in the purple shirt finally left the store. "I'm sorry, but that was creepy," Lacy said once he was gone.

"I agree," Missy said.

"How long till your normal closing time?" Jax asked, leaning on the counter before glancing toward the window again.

"Just a half hour," Missy said.

"Alright, how about you ladies close up early tonight. Lacy, I will help Missy close up- you go on home," Jax instructed. "Juice, follow her and make sure she gets home in one piece."

He nodded, and ultimately the two adults left. Missy immediately locked the door. "What a weird night," she sighed.

"Miss….I need to tell you something and I'm not quite sure how you are going to take this."

She frowned, leaning against the counter. "Jax, you're scaring me."

"No, I'm sorry that isn't my intention," he replied, grabbing her hand. "But, do you remember the other night when Chibs called? And I told you it was just an update from his meeting with LaRoy."

"Yea…"

"LaRoy told him that an old leader came back to town, demanding his gang back. He found out he had family associated with SAMCRO and attacked Rat. This guy's name is Angelo Ramone."

Missy's eyes widened. "Are you telling me that my estranged father is this Angelo guy?" she asked as Jax slowly nodded. She stayed silent for several moments, processing the news.

"Does Juicy know?"

"Not yet," he replied.

She nodded, looking around the store. "I…ummm…I have some paperwork to do in the back," Missy finally said, walking away.

Meanwhile, Juice had just watched Lacy walk into her apartment building and once knowing she was safe, he took off for the clubhouse. Once he pulled out on a side road, a road that was supposed to be faster, a van once again began to follow him. It took a little time, but Juice figured out pretty quickly he was being tailed.

The dark van tailed pretty close, staying right by Juice. Finally, the van rubbed against the back tire, causing the SAMCRO member to fly off his bike. He landed hard on his arm, holding it as the same men who attacked Rat hovered over him. One man was about to put his boot in Juice's gut, but the other man- the same man who was in Missy's lingerie store- stopped him.

"Don't- flying off the bike was enough. He's my son."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: A big thank you goes out to everyone who has reviewed the story and followed or liked it. I appreciate it and love seeing them! Hope everyone enjoys the new update!**

After Jax and Missy closed up the store for the night, he followed her to pick up the kids from Gemma and once home, helped bathe Abel and Tristyn and ultimately putting them in bed for the night.

When the President walked out of Abel's room, he went in search of his wife, but didn't have to look far. She was planted on the living room couch- looking deep in thought.

"Babe, we need to talk," he whispered, crouching down in front of her.

"I just…I can't believe it," Missy finally stated. "My mom tells him that I exist and I never hear from him, and then all of sudden he is back in Charming- taking over the Niner's. I don't know if that is a coincidence or if he came back here after all this time for a reason."

"Well…you know how I feel about coincidences," Jax stated.

Missy nodded, grabbing a nearby pillow to hold. "Even though he wasn't around, I feel like I want to talk to him- to see why he didn't care about me or even Juice. That would give me some sense of closure I guess. Do you think that's a good idea?"

Jax shrugged. "I don't know. He is the leader of a club that I thought we had an alliance with, but now it looks like they have a beef with us for some reason. He also ordered the hit on Rat. I don't want him to hurt you or have someone around him do it."

"That guy in the store tonight…do you think that was Angelo?"

"He was obviously a Niner because the guy was in purple. I've never seen him before and I'm not sure what your dad looks like. I want to say it's him, but I don't know," Jax responded, now standing.

Just as Missy was about to respond, they both heard the door fly open. "Jax, Missy," Juice called. He sounded in pain.

"What the fuck happened?" the blonde man asked, rushing toward his friend. Missy wasn't too far behind. The couple was surprised to see Lacy right behind him.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Missy stated, heading toward the bathroom.

"Juice, what happened?" Jax asked again as everyone settled at the kitchen table.

"After I followed Lacy home, I left once she was in her apartment. It wasn't long after that a van started following me again. And once again, they tailed me and I flew off my bike. I was on the ground, cradling my arm and the guys came out. I thought I was going to have the same fate as Rat but one of them said something that got me thinking."

"What are you talking about?" Missy asked, rubbing his scratched up arm with peroxide.

"One of the guys was about to kick me in the gut, but someone stopped him. This guy said 'Don't, he's my son,'" he explained turning toward Jax. "Was that guy in the store my dad? Is he back in town?"

After a few moments of silence, Jax ultimately nodded. "Yea, he is back as the new leader of the Niner's. Chibs and Happy visited LaRoy after we saw Rat Boy in the hospital- they called me late that night."

Juice then stood. "And why am I only being told now?"

"I wasn't sure how to tell you guys, and Missy only found out tonight as well. As far as the guy in the store, I was wondering if that was Angelo but you just confirmed my suspicions."

"What are we going to do?" Juice asked, glancing toward both ladies. Lacy's presence still wasn't explained, but Missy figured with his bike in pieces Juice asked her for a ride. And she left it at that for now.

Sighing, Jax ran a hand through his hair. "I think we need to lockdown, until we figure out what exactly is going on. Juice, get a hold of the guys and tell them church is in an hour. Lacy, I want you to stay in the clubhouse too-especially since you work at the store. Missy, call Gemma and let her know what's going on. Tell her to get a hold of the other family members and to stock up the club house on food, drinks, etc. You also get bags packed up for all of us. I want us all there by midnight tonight."

Missy nodded. "Ok, you can count on me."

He gave her a small smile. "I love you," he whispered before giving a quick kiss.

"I love you too Jax."

He then turned back toward Juice. "And tell the guys to bring all the guns they have. We don't have a good supply since cutting ties with the Irish."

Lacy followed Missy into the master bedroom, helping get out suitcases and duffel bags for everyone. "Miss…what does Jax mean by we are getting locked down?"

"That means he wants the club and families to stay at the club until everything calms down and they figure out what's going on. This way, Jax knows the guys and their families are safe."

"Why do I have to get locked down?" Lacy frowned.

"Hmm…probably because my father was in the store and he knows what you look like. Angelo has already gotten to Rat and ran my brother off the road. He knows what you look like and since you are technically associated with the club since you work at the store, he could easily go after you too. I don't obviously want to see that and Jax doesn't either- that is why you are getting locked down too."

Lacy nodded. "What about the store?"

Missy sighed as Jax walked into the bedroom. "Yea, that is a good point. Jax, if we are locked down, what are going to do about my store?"

He pursed his lips. "Someone will be watching the store at all times while you guys are there, or anyone else who works. This will be a good test for the prospects," he said turning toward his wife. "Babe, I'm going to head toward the clubhouse. We are going to vote on the lockdown, but I guarantee it does gonna happen. I already talked to my mom and she's going to run by the grocery store and I want to see you guys there soon too."

She nodded. "We'll be done packing soon."

Jax nodded, kissing Missy's forehead right before he stalked out of the room. Lacy stayed silent for the second as she watched Missy. "What can I do to help?" she finally asked.

A couple of miles away, Jax and the rest of the club had just settled to the table, explained the situation and just as he thought- the lockdown passed with flying colors.

"Alright, I've got Missy and my mom gathering things together and I want everyone here tonight. After church lets out, be sure and call your loved ones- make sure they get here ASAP. Now…do we know why the Niner's are up our asses all of a sudden? For the longest time, we had an alliance with them."

Tig shifted uncomfortable in his seat. "I may know, but maybe not."

"What do you know?" Chibs asked.

"I was doing a chick that was associated with the Niner's," he mumbled as the guys groaned and Jax fell back in his seat. "And…there's more."

"What do you mean there is more?" Jax asked.

Tig sighed. "I mean…I found out she was the daughter of their returned leader, Angelo Ramone. She's barely 21 and once she found out I was a Son, it didn't go over well. She told me her association and said my club would pay for fucking her over."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jax asked.

"Because I thought she was just dumb chick trying to blow smoke up my ass. I didn't think anything of it until Rat was attacked. Then I started thinking about what she said."

Sighing, Jax stood up and leaned on the table. "Get your families here now. I don't want to see anyone else hurt," he demanded before slamming his gavel down.

When Jax opened those double doors, he was pleased to see Missy, Lacy and the kids already there along with several other members. Then, he saw his mother walking up to him. "Hey ma," he said before hugging her. "Thanks for helping out tonight."

"No problem, baby," Gemma smiled. "Where are Missy and the kids?"

"They were heading toward the dorm rooms."

It was nearly midnight by the time everyone had gotten into the clubhouse. While watching them try and figure out where to get settled, Jax whistled loudly, signaling he had something to say.

"First of all, I just want to say thank you for getting here so quickly. I know it's late and I'm sure everyone is tired. But I promise I am going to try and make this an easy process as it possibly can. I know it's not the greatest thought of being locked in here- especially with not fully knowing what's going on. And again, I promise if you have questions, I will answer them to the best of my ability without going into club business. Make yourselves at home, but I would hurry if you want a room in the back- some have already been taken. My family is part of that," he joked, winking at Missy. "Again, thank you for getting here so quickly and I promise we are going to get you out of here as quickly as possible," he stated as everyone clapped.

Jax smirked, as he made his toward Missy. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" he asked, affectionately rubbing his sleeping daughter's back.

"You're keeping your family, club and their families safe from a potential lunatic. I would say you are," she smiled, grabbing his hand. "Did you ever figure out why this is all going down?"

He took a deep breath. Should he tell her the potential of a sister? "Babe, it's late. Revelations were made in church, but I don't want to talk about it right now."

Missy looked into her husband's eyes, and could see exhaustion and maybe a little fear. She knew better to press further and only nodded as he smiled his thanks. After all, she knew Jax and if he felt she needed to know right away- he would tell her.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Wow, over 100 reviews?! This has totally made my day! A big thank you goes out to the frequent reviewers as well as the new ones! You guys are awesome!**

All through the night, Jax didn't sleep a wink. With the news that Juice and Missy might have a sister that they didn't even know about weighed heavily on his mind, and wasn't quite sure how to tell his wife the news. Jax tossed and turned all night, and when he couldn't sleep he was making sure his loved ones and kids were.

It was nearly dawn when his eyes finally closed, but only to be awaken by a ringing cell phone. "Yea," he answered, forcing back a yawn.

"Well, if it isn't my doting son-in-law. Are you taking good care of my daughter?"

Jax sat straight up, fully awake now. "Angelo," he finally stuttered. "For what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, tip toeing out of the bedroom to not wake anyone.

"We need to talk. Your probably wondering why this is all going down," the deep voice said.

"Yea, that thought has crossed my mind a time or two," Jax replied, leaning against the wall. "All I know is my club member fucked a girl he says is your daughter. And I have your other daughter who is confused and angry as to why you haven't been heard from."

"Well, that's a story for another day. As for your member, not only did he fuck my Emily but she's been found dead," Angelo said as Jax's eyes widened. "And I have a pretty good suspicion that your guy did it."

"You're insane," Jax replied. "Tig was here all day yesterday. He might be a horn dog but he isn't a murderer."

"Come by the Niner's bar at noon, I'll show you," Angelo said before hanging up.

Shutting his own phone, Jax sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. He knew there would be no sleeping now. Instead, he went toward the clubhouse kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"You're up early."

Jax jumped, turning back toward Juice. "Damn brother you scared me," he chuckled. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure," Juice replied. "Did you tell Missy about last night?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. I spent all night trying to figure out a way too. You were awful quiet about the subject last night."

"I think it was because I shocked," Juice admitted. "For as long as I can remember, I had wished for a sibling and then a month ago I found out I had a sister. Then last night, I found out there is a possibility of another sister-"

"You do have another sister," Jax interrupted. "In fact, your dad contacted me this morning."

"He did?" Juice exclaimed, getting out of his chair. "What was said?"

Jax explained the conversation and the Puerto Rican was just in shock. "Do you think Tig actually did it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm waiting for Tig to get his ass out of bed."

"I'm up," Tig announced from the doorway, causing the two men in front of him to turn his direction. "What's going on?"

"I have a question and I want you to be straight with me," Jax said, walking toward the intended target. "Did you kill Angelo's daughter?"

Tig's eyes widened. "Of course I didn't! Why are you asking?"

"I got a call from him this morning. The reason behind all of these attacks and him stalking Missy's store is because Emily was found dead and Angelo thinks you're behind it."

"She's dead?" Juice repeated in disgust. Jax only nodded as Juice looked the other man in the eye before walking away.

Once Juice was gone, Jax turned back toward Tig. "You better tell me what the hell happened."

"Everything I told you last night was the truth. She and I were only fuck buddies for a few weeks, found out I was a Son and started screaming at me. Emily said I lied and betrayed her and told me I would pay for it. Like I said, I thought it was just a young girl blowing smoke. I last saw her four days ago and it was in the middle of a parking lot. I didn't kill her."

"For your sake and my sake both, I hope you are telling the truth," Jax stated before walking away.

Mid-morning, after a shower, a breakfast and a meeting with the club's lawyer Ally Lowan, Jax walked back to his dorm room and leaned in the doorway- watching Missy feed their daughter. She suddenly noticed the company. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hi. Gemma is taking Abel to school," he said, walking across the room as Missy nodded. "Babe, there is something we need to talk about."

Missy frowned. "What's the matter?"

"I just got done talking with Lowan, and I had something drawn up- something that should have done a while ago," he stated, handing his wife a manila envelope.

Frowning, she took the contents and once in view, Missy's eyes widened. "You want me to be the legal guardian of Abel?"

Jax nodded. "Yea I do. I watch you two together, and it's like your mother and son- not step-mother and son. Being in this club…I know it can be dangerous. I want to make sure that if something does happen to me that Abel is going to be well taken care of. And there is no one better to make guardian than you. Everything just needs our signature and it will be official."

Smiling, Missy leaned over and kissed her husband. "You're very sweet. Of course I will sign those papers."

"Thank you," he replied in between kisses. "There is something else we need to talk about. Your dad called me this morning."

"He did?" Missy questioned. "Did you finally figure out why all of this is happening?"

Jax nodded. "Last night, Tig told all of us that he had been having sex with some girl- that girl turned out to be Angelo's daughter, Emily."

Her eyes widened once more. "I have a sister?"

"Yea," he responded. "Well, like I said I talked to your dad this morning and I guess Emily was found dead and he's blaming Tig. We are meeting at noon- I'm going to try and clear his name."

"Tig was dating my sister?!" Missy exclaimed as she laid Tristyn down in her bed. "And Juice and I didn't get to meet her because of HIM," she said, beginning to pace the room. "I want to go with you to your meeting with Angelo."

"Hell no," he responded, also standing. "I don't know what's gonna happen at that meeting. Hell, I could be walking into a trap for all I know-"

"Is that why you drew up these guardianship papers?" Missy interrupted.

He shrugged. "Part of the reason. It should have been done a long time ago but I've heard how dangerous your dad is- I've also seen it with Rat and Juice getting thrown off his bike. I wanted to know Abel was going to be taken care of."

"I still want to go with you to the meeting. I want to ask him why can be apart of one child's life but not the other two. Hell, there could be more out there that I don't know about."

He could see how much Missy wanted this and going against his better judgment, Jax nodded. "Ok, you can go. But Tristyn stays here and you are to carry a gun in case something goes down. And you are not allowed to go inside- you will sit on my bike or in the car while I talk to him. If I feel like he's not going to be a threat, I'll tell him that you're outside."

Missy sighed. "Ok. If this is the only way I'll get to go than ok. But just so you know…I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," he agreed, "But I also did promise to protect you when we got married. As your husband, I intend to keep that promise."

She smiled as Jax wrapped an arm around her slender waist. "To the world you may be a dangerous biker club President, but to me you are the sweetest guy on earth."

Smirking, he quickly stole a kiss. "Just don't tell anyone else that."

Within a few hours, Jax and Missy were on their way to the Niner's bar. As they continued to drive, she couldn't have felt more relaxed- resting her chin on his shoulder. "This feels like old times," she yelled in his ear.

Missy could feel him chuckle. "Us driving to a dangerous bar?"

She playfully punched him in the side. "No! The motorcycle rides!"

It wasn't too much longer, and the bar was in the far distance. Missy could literally feel Jax begin to tense up, and the teasing and laughing man she drove up here with faded away. The business side of Jax, his President side took over- being silent as he parked the bike and taking off his helmet.

He then turned back toward Missy. "You stay here, and keep your gun and phone close," he whispered. "Do not follow me inside- remember what I told you earlier. If I feel like there isn't going to be a threat, I will bring him out here."

Missy nodded. "Be safe and I love you."

Jax nodded, cradling her face. "I love you too."

When he walked into the bar, Jax nodded toward the bar tender. "Is Angelo around? I have a meeting with him."

The bartender got on the phone for a few moments and then pointed toward a back private room. Jax went toward the intended room and since the door was closed, he decided to knock. "Enter," a voice boomed.

Jax did as he was asked, instantly noticing two big, burly men on either side of the door and in front of him was the famous Angelo Ramone- or Peterson to his family. "I thought you wanted to talk?" Jax questioned, looking the other men in the eye.

"I do. But you need to drop the gun and your knife on the floor," Angelo ordered.

He stood for a second and finally did as he was asked. While standing there and waiting for Angelo to begin what he needed to say, Jax didn't see the discreet signal from his father-in-law. Without warning, someone came up behind Jax and smashed a beer bottle over his head. The blonde instantly fell to the floor.

"Get him tied up," Angelo ordered.

Meanwhile outside the bar, Missy was still by Jax's bike, pacing back and forth. "I don't know Juice, I just have a bad feeling," she said in her phone. "He's been in there awhile."

"Let me gather up some guys and we'll be out there," Juice said through the speaker. "You stay out of trouble," he said, hanging up the phone.

Before Missy could put her phone away, she could feel arms wrap around waist and a hand over her mouth- lifting her off the motorcycle. She tried screaming, but the hand over her mouth got tighter. So tight in fact that she passed out from lack of oxygen.

When Jax began coming to, he groaned from the pain shooting in his head. He felt dizzy and tried to keep his head down but when that didn't work, he slowly looked around. "Missy," he muttered and that is when Jax realized he was tied to a chair- tight. "Missy," he muttered.

Noise came from his left and groggily looked toward it. His heart broke to see Missy also tied to a chair, head down from still being passed out. Tears sprang to his eyes. "Missy," he exclaimed, trying to escape his restraints. But it was no such luck.

He then heard noise outside the door and was shocked to see Juice, Bobby and Chibs walk into the room. The club members were equally surprised to see the sight before them.

Angelo then took his place behind the couple, grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled their heads back. That way, Jax and his passed out wife could look into the eyes of the club members and vice versa.

"Because of the ignorance and pure stupidity of your club member, I don't have my daughter!" he exclaimed. "And now, you're going to feel that pain. You obviously see Melissa on my left and Jax on my right side. You three decide who lives…and who dies."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! Hope everyone enjoys the new update!**

_Flashback- 2 Hours Prior_

_Juice looked down at the phone when his conversation with Missy finished- confused as ever. Walking toward the bar, he got the guys attention. "Jax went to talk to my dad a couple of hours ago and Missy thinks he's in trouble."_

"_Jax went alone?" Happy asked. "He knows better than that."_

"_He took Missy?" Bobby questioned. "Why in the hell did he do that?"_

"_Where are they?" Chibs asked._

"_They are at the Niner's Bar," Juice answered. "I don't know why he went alone or why he brought Missy. But she is worried because he hasn't come out yet. It may be nothing, but we've seen how dangerous this guy is, and I hate to say that about my own dad but it's the truth. We need to get out there."_

_Chibs watched as the guys nodded, grabbed their guns and started walking toward the fleet of motorcycles outside. "Hey guys," he called, causing the men to stop. "More than likely Jax walked into a trap- don't you think we need a plan?"_

_End Flashback_

When Juice, Bobby and Chibs walked into the bar it was like Angelo knew they'd be coming and had guys waiting. The Sons put up a good fight, but were ultimately taken down and once the leader of the Niner's pulled a gun on them, each man put up their hands.

"Follow me," Angelo ordered. He walked toward the back of the bar, making sure the three men were behind him. Once he opened the door, the man made the gesture for the others to walk in.

When Bobby, Chibs and Juice walked into the room, they were all stunned. No one expected Jax and Missy to be tied up, for Jax to be bleeding from the side of the head and Missy to be still passed out with a huge bruise on the side of her head.

"Oh shit," Bobby whispered.

"Because of the ignorance and pure stupidity of your club member, I don't have my daughter!" he exclaimed. "And now, you're going to feel that pain. You obviously see Melissa on my left and Jax on my right side. You three decide who lives…and who dies."

Juice's eyes widened, looking toward his sister than his brother-in-law. Both looked beaten and in need of a hospital. "You can't be serious."

"I am VERY serious," Angelo said, letting go of his fists of hair. "You choose."

"How can you expect us to choose?" Chibs asked through his thick accent.

Growing agitated, Angelo grabbed his gun and yanked back Missy's head again. She was just beginning to come to and winced in pain as the gun was placed on her temple.

"You have about five seconds before I kill them both," he growled.

"NO!" Jax cried. "MISSY!" he exclaimed before making an untimely decision. "Take me."

Angelo turned toward the man. "You're sacrificing yourself?" Angelo genuinely looked surprised.

"Yes. Missy was in the wrong place at the wrong time- I never should have brought her. Don't kill her- kill me," he demanded.

Fully aware of her surroundings, Missy began to cry. "No. Please don't."

"Are you actually going to put your own daughter threw this?" Chibs asked.

"I can't believe you are putting your own daughter through this," Juice screamed. "And to think I wanted to know you!"

Getting tired of everyone's screaming, Angelo took his gun and put a bullet through the ceiling- startling everyone. "Shut the fuck up!" he exclaimed. "Your club is to blame for what happened to my daughter and I don't give a fuck who pays…but someone has to!"

"Me!" Jax exclaimed. "Just fucking kill me."

The gun that was pointing to Missy's head was now at Jax's temple. "Be prepared to be reunited with your father."

"Stop!" Juice screamed as Angelo was about to pull the trigger. "I have some information that you might want to hear. It's about Emily."

Angelo then gave Juice his attention. "You have five seconds."

"I hacked in to the police reports. It turns out Emily had some prior medical condition and her heart gave out while driving. That is what caused her car accident. It was ruled just that-an accident."

"You're a liar," Angelo growled.

"How can you not know about your own daughter's medical condition?" Missy whispered, but loud enough to hear.

Without warning, Angelo threw his fist across Missy's cheek- causing her to fall down with the chair she was tied to. Jax jumped at the sound of the unexpected thud, but his eyes instantly went toward his wife. "Babe!"

"I'm ok," she mumbled, on the floor.

Unbeknown to Jax, Angelo and Missy, Happy was silently making his way to the back of the bar- creeping closer to the window behind the fugitives. He appeared only slightly, only being seen by Juice, Bobby and Chibs. The Vice President caught Jax's attention and glanced toward Angelo- signaling to keep a diversion going. After a few moments, he figured out what Chibs was talking about, he knew what to do.

"Untie me," Jax demanded. "I want to make sure my wife is ok."

"Yea, I'm not falling for that," Angelo exclaimed, also throwing a punch at the President. Instead of his gun, he grabbed a large knife and slammed it right in Jax's thigh.

"Aaahh!" he screamed.

"JAX!" Missy also screamed, pulling against the restraints.

As the club members attempted to go to Jax and Missy's sides, Chibs discreetly gave Happy the go ahead. He then pointed his gun toward the window and took a shot-right at Angelo's leg to knock him down.

"Get him," Bobby ordered as Chibs got him secure.

While Chibs worked in getting Angelo down, Bobby and Juice each ran toward the other adults in the room. "Lemonade, are you ok?" Juice asked, cutting her ties.

"Yea, I think so," she mumbled, sitting up. It only took a second for her to remember Jax being stabbed and immediately crawled to his side. "Jax, are you ok?" she asked, helping him sit up.

Jax winced at the pain surging through his body as he sat up. Feeling like he could puke, the man only nodded & leaned against the wall. Bobby then turned toward the other members. "We need to get them to a hospital."

The ride to the hospital was fast and both Jax and Missy were taken to separate examination rooms once there. "We've been here too much lately lads," Chibs said, waiting on word about his friends. The others agreed.

Suddenly, Gemma burst into the room, Nero not far behind. "Are they ok?" she asked.

Bobby shrugged. "We are still waiting on word."

"Where is Abel and Tristyn?" Juice asked, knowing they were with Gemma when the guys left.

"They are safe with Unser at the clubhouse," she replied. "What happened?"

Before anyone could answer, the waiting room door opened and Missy gingerly walked in. Juice instantly wrapped his arms around her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"What did they say?" Gemma asked.

Missy smirked. "First of all, where are my babies?"

"They are safe at the clubhouse with Unser and a couple of the wives. Are you ok?"

She nodded. "It's mainly just a bumps and bruises. Has there been word on Jax?"

"Not yet," Tig replied.

Missy collapsed in a nearby chair- out of exhaustion and worry. As tears began to pool in her eyes, Gemma sat next to the woman. "Don't you worry baby," she smiled. "Jax is a tough guy, and I'm sure he'll be ok."

She nodded as the tears fell harder. "How do you do this Gemma? I can't stand worrying about Jax, Juice or any of the other guys. I feel like I'm not strong enough to do this," she cried, as Gemma wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders.

"Missy, you are one of the strongest people I know, and it's not always like this," Gemma said. "The last year has just been very busy and dangerous for the club."

Before Missy could reply, a doctor walked in the room. "Is the family of Jackson Teller in here?"

"I am Melissa Teller, his wife," Missy said standing, Gemma right behind her. "Is he ok?"

"Yes, Jackson was lucky. When he was stabbed in the leg, the knife missed an important vein by several inches. And the blade of the knife didn't go in very far. We were able to get him stitched up and he'll be ready to go."

Missy nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Sure, he's still in the exam room waiting on his discharge papers."

Lightly smiling toward her family, Missy followed the doctor down a couple of hallways and finally stopped in front of a room in the middle of the hall. "Take as much time as you like," the doctor said.

"Thank you," she replied before turning the handle.

The room smelled of cleaner and antiseptic-causing Missy to crinkle her nose. Several white cabinets with the bandages, medicine and such lined the left side of the room and on the right side there was two examination beds- separated by a curtain. The curtain was drawn and as the brunette walked closer to the far bed, she didn't know what to expect. Holding her breath, she peered around the corner and was relieved to see Jax sitting up in his white shirt and boxers, examining the bandage. He didn't realize he had a visitor.

"Your legs are white," Missy finally said.

Jax looked up and instantly smiled toward his wife. "Yea, well tanning beds aren't my thing," he joked, holding out his hand.

Missy instantly grabbed for it, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Baby, I'm scared," she admitted as she buried her face in her hair.

"Don't be scared darlin'," he replied. "Roosevelt was just in here and Angelo is going away for assault and kidnapping. He won't be around for a long time. It's all over," Jax said, rubbing her back.

She tensed up at the touch but didn't break the hold. "It's not just that. Don't get me wrong, I am glad he's getting sent back to prison…."

Jax broke their touch slightly, so she could look in his eyes. "Babe, what's the matter? I can tell something is wrong. Please talk to me."

As if on cue, a young nurse walked in with a stack of papers in hand. "Alright Jax, these just need to be signed and you and you can go," she smiled brightly. So brightly that Missy thought she was going to have to wipe that smile off her face.

When the couple got back to the clubhouse, they instantly scooped up their kids. "Missy, why do you have that bruise on your face?" Abel asked.

She smiled. "I just ran into something buddy. I'll be ok," she whispered, kissing the little boy's cheek.

As Jax continued catching the guys up on what happened, he glanced toward Missy. He could obviously see she was happy to be safe at the clubhouse with everyone and the kids, but her eyes tell another story. He could still tell she was scared.

Gemma offered the kids to sleep in her room that night- she also knew of Missy's fears and had hoped she and Jax would be able to talk with no kids in the room.

In the other room, Missy had just gotten out of the shower and dressed in one of Jax's SAMCRO shirts. When she opened the bathroom door, her eyes went toward the bed- Jax laying there in only pajama pants, flipping through television channels.

"I just had a sense of déjà vu," he said, turning the TV off.

"Why do you say that?" Missy asked as she climbed on the bed and kneeling before him.

"I remember one of the first times you spent the night at our house, and you walked into the bedroom in my shirt," Jax explained, grabbing her hand.

She smirked. "Yea, I remember that night. When do you think we'll be able to go home?"

"Probably tomorrow. I want to make sure things are done and final and then we can finally go home. While we are on the subject…I want to finish that conversation we had at the hospital."

"What are you talking about?" Missy asked.

"It was right before the nurse walked in with my discharge papers- you said you were scared and glad that your dad was going to jail. But as you were about to go on that nurse came in."

"Aw yes, that nurse who was trying to get in your pants," Missy said, scooting closer.

Jax gave his wife a knowing look. "Oh come on. You know I am a one woman man, and don't try to change the subject. What's going on through that pretty head of yours?"

She sat in silence for a moment, debating on whether or not to tell Jax the truth. Missy was still scared about the whole situation and whether or not she was strong enough to handle the violence by Jax's side. Instead of a possible fight, she instead took a deep breath and straddled her husband's waist.

"I'm fine, I promise," Missy lied. "We don't have any kids in the room- let's take advantage of it."

"Are you sure?" he asked as she began attacking his neck. "I didn't think you were released from your doctor yet after having Tristyn."

Simply smiling, she only nodded. Jax had a feeling she wasn't being completely honest, but then again why press the issue if she wasn't ready to talk about it. Not saying another word, he sat up and pressed her hips as close to his as possible.

"Well then…let's take advantage of a room to ourselves tonight," he growled before crashing his lips to hers.


End file.
